


Gefährliche Gedanken (What you don't deserve)

by Blue_Night



Series: Die Pegasus Allianz [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis, Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alien Biology, Alien Culture, Alien Gender/Sexuality, Alien Sex, Alien Technology, Anal Sex, Biting, Deutsch | German, Developing Friendships, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Marking, Sexual Tension, Wraith, Wraith Feeding, mind-bonding
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 51,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1525559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blue_Night/pseuds/Blue_Night
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ich begrüße Euch wieder in der Pegasus-Galaxis!<br/>Diese Geschichte beginnt einige Monate nach dem Ende von 'Gefährliche Wünsche', als Cameron endgültig nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt ist, um mit Raven zusammenzuleben.<br/>Diese Geschichte ist Alberts Geschichte. Er ist zwar kein Original-Charakter, dafür aber ein sehr ungewöhnlicher Wraith.<br/>Ich denke, er hat eine eigene Geschichte verdient und ich hoffe, Ihr lest sie genauso gern wie meine erste über Cameron.<br/>Es werden viele Original-Charakter vorkommen, versprochen. Und ein paar neue, die Ihr hoffentlich auch mögen werdet!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Vergangenheit und Gegenwart

**Author's Note:**

> Als Erstes möchte ich meiner Beta liz_mo danken, die mir eine unschätzbare Hilfe ist, sowohl bei der englischen, als auch bei der deutschen Version.  
> Dann möchte ich noch den Dreien danken, die mich am meisten inspirieren mit ihren eigenen Geschichten:  
> Dragonflower1, Shaded Mazoku und Hibari_chan!
> 
> Und ein ganz herzliches Dankeschön an alle meine Leser, es ist toll, für Euch Geschichten zu schreiben!

_**25 Jahre zuvor, irgendwo in der Pegasus-Galaxis:** _

 

Die Nacht war kalt und dunkel. Der Sturm heulte durch die Bäume und es sah so aus, als würde es jeden Moment anfangen zu regnen.

Der Junge drückte sich eng an die Seite seines Vaters, als er mit ihm durch die Dunkelheit lief. Sein Vater hatte ihm nicht gesagt, zu wem er ihn bringen würde, nur dass er nicht mehr länger bei ihnen leben konnte. Er schluckte verzweifelt und versuchte, tapfer zu sein, aber der Gedanke, seine Familie, seine Mutter und seine jüngeren Geschwister niemals wieder zu sehen, jagte ihm schreckliche Angst ein. Natürlich wusste er, dass es so sein musste, aber es tat trotzdem furchtbar weh. Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, seine Familie, sein Zuhause, seine Freunde verlassen zu müssen.

"Gibt es wirklich keine andere Lösung, Vater?" Fragte er mit einem Kloß im Hals.

Sein Vater sah ihn an und der Junge konnte in dem vertrauten Gesicht die gleiche Verzweiflung sehen, die auch er fühlte. Sanft strich er ihm durch die kurzen Haare.

"Nein, mein Sohn. Es gibt keine andere Möglichkeit. Du weißt das."

Der Junge senkte den Kopf. "Ja, Vater", flüsterte er.

"Deine Mutter und ich werden Dich immer lieben, egal, was auch passiert. Denk immer daran."

"Ja, Vater, ich weiß." Der Junge versuchte, seinen Vater anzulächeln.

Sie liefen schweigend weiter, sich mühsam durch die dunkle, stürmische Nacht den schmalen Weg entlang kämpfend.

Auf einer Lichtung hielten sie schließlich an und warteten schweigend.

Sein Vater hatte den Arm um seine Schulter gelegt und der Junge lehnte sich dankbar an ihn und versuchte, seine Angst und Verzweiflung nicht zu zeigen. Er wollte, dass sein Vater stolz auf ihn war.

Eine hochgewachsene Gestalt betrat lautlos die Lichtung und der Junge zuckte erschrocken zusammen und starrte den Fremden an. Sein Vater neigte ehrerbietig den Kopf.

"Es ist mir eine Ehre, Herr", sagte er leise.

"Die Ehre ist auf meiner Seite, Gavan", antwortete der Fremde mit den strengen Gesichtszügen und den langen weißen Haaren beinahe freundlich.

Er reichte dem Mann einen Beutel.

"Dies ist für Dich und Deine Familie. Es wird Euch schützen, solange Ihr es tragt. Sorge dafür, dass Deine Familie und Deine Nachkommen immer geschützt sind, Gavan."

"Das werde ich, danke, Herr." Der Mann nahm den Beutel und schob seinen Sohn sanft nach vorne.

"Du musst mit ihm gehen, mein Sohn. Er wird sich in Zukunft um Dich kümmern."

Der Junge schluckte und trat zögernd auf den Fremden zu. Er drehte sich noch einmal zu seinem Vater um.

"Lebe wohl, Vater", flüsterte er heiser.

"Du auch, mein Sohn." Sein Vater streichelte ein letztes Mal sein Gesicht, dann wandte er sich ab und ging den Weg zurück, den sie gekommen waren.

Verzweifelt sah sein Sohn ihm nach.

Eine starke Hand auf seinem Arm ließ ihn zusammenzucken. Er drehte sich zögernd zu dem Fremden um und sah in das strenge und markante Gesicht, auf dem jetzt ein beinahe freundlicher Ausdruck lag.

"Komm, wir müssen gehen. Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich werde mich in Zukunft um Dich kümmern", sagte er ruhig und der Junge fühlte tatsächlich ein wenig von seiner Angst verschwinden.

"Ja, Herr", antwortete er und folgte de Fremden durch die Dunkelheit in seine neue Zukunft, ohne noch einmal zurückzublicken.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

_**Gegenwart, in Atlantis:** _

 

Albert strich sich seine langen weißen Haare aus dem Gesicht und sah sich nachdenklich in der Cafeteria von Atlantis um.

Rodney McKay betrachtete ihn kopfschüttelnd, während er sein Essen in sich hinein schaufelte.

"Warum machst Du Dir keinen Pferdeschwanz, Albert? So wäre es doch viel einfacher für Dich?" Fragte er nicht zum ersten Mal, während sein Freund an seinem Kaffee nippte.

Albert zuckte die Schultern. Eine menschliche Geste, die ein wenig seltsam bei ihm anmutete, wenn man ihn nur flüchtig kannte.

Immerhin war Albert ein Wraith. Ein Kaffee trinkender, Schultern zuckender Wraith, zugegeben, aber eben doch ein Wraith.

Diejenigen, die ihn gut kannten, wunderten sich allerdings nicht mehr darüber, sie hätten sich wahrscheinlich eher Sorgen gemacht, wenn Albert auf einmal keinen Kaffee mehr getrunken und nicht mehr mit den Schultern gezuckt hätte.

Albert erregte bei den Bewohnern von Atlantis keinerlei Aufmerksamkeit mehr, wenn er Kaffee trinkend und Schultern zuckend mit Rodney in der Cafeteria saß. Er hatte das in den letzten drei Jahren sehr häufig getan.

"Ich trage meine Haare lieber offen, Rodney", beantwortete Albert Rodneys Frage mit seiner üblichen Feststellung.

Albert hatte, wie viele Wraith, ganz glatte, seidige weiße Haare, die ihm fast bis zur Taille reichten und wie ein silbrig schimmernder Wasserfall über seinen Rücken fielen. Er war für einen Wraith eher klein und zierlich gebaut und hatte schöne regelmäßige Gesichtszüge. Für einen Gedanken lesenden Leben aussaugenden Alien war er wirklich schön anzusehen.

Für Rodney spielte das alles keine Rolle mehr. Albert wa einer seiner besten Freunde und nur das war wichtig für ihn. Albert war warmherzig, hilfsbereit und geduldig und außerdem einer der intelligentesten Wissenschaftler, den Rodney jemals getroffen hatte und alles andere war zweitrangig für ihn. Er wusste, dass Albert lieber gestorben wäre, als ihm ein Leid zuzufügen und seine kleine, zweieinhalbjährige Tochter Dorothy liebte Albert genauso sehr wie sie Todd und Raven, die beiden Commander liebte.

Rodney schien ähnliche Gedanken zu hegen wie er, denn er fragte, während er die letzten Reste auf seinem Teller vertilgte:

"Wann kommen denn Cameron und Raven wieder?"

Auf Alberts schönen Zügen breitete sich ein Lächeln aus.

"Heute. Wir müssen alles für die Verhandlungen vorbereiten", erwiderte er und Rodney konnte sehen, wie sehr sich Albert auf das Wiedersehen freute.

Albert war froh, dass Rodney nicht eifersüchtig auf die besondere Freundschaft zwischen Colonel Cameron Mitchell und ihm reagierte, wie es bei anderen Wissenschaftlern und ihm manchmal der Fall war, aber er kannte die Gründe für das besondere Band, das die beiden so unterschiedlichen Männer verband.

Cameron Mitchell hatte Albert das Leben gerettet, als dieser schwer verletzt dem Tode nahe gewesen war, indem er Albert mehr oder weniger befohlen hatte, sich an ihm zu nähren. Sie waren schließlich beide gerettet worden und Raven hatte seinem Gefährten sein Leben zurückgegeben, aber trotzdem war es etwas ganz besonderes. Außer John Sheppard mochte es keinen Menschen geben der so etwas freiwllig getan hätte, ohne die Sicherheit, den Nährvorgang auch zu überleben.

Albert hob seine Kaffeetasse an den Mund und erinnerte sich an Camerons erste Ankunft in Atlantis vor mehr als einem Jahr.

Colonell Mitchell war der letzte Leiter des sagenhaften SG1 Teams gewesen, bevor es aufgelöst worden war. Nachdem er zwei Jahre mehr oder weniger hinter einem Schreibtisch verbracht hatte, war er nach Atlantis gekommen, um etwas wirklich Aufregendes zu erleben -  er wollte Urlaub auf einem Basis-Schiff machen...

Cameron hatte es tatsächlich geschafft, Todd, John Sheppards Gefährten und den Kommandanten von zwölf Basis-Schiffen, die eine Allianz mit Atlantis hatten, von seinem Wunsch zu überzeugen.

Noch erstaunlicher war es allerdings, dass er es geschafft hatte, Todds Stellvertreter davon zu überzeugen. Dieser war, bis Cameron nicht nur sein Basis-Schiff, sondern auch noch sein Herz erobert hatte, Menschen gegenüber äußerst reserviert und zurückhaltend gewesen, auch wenn er die Allianz mit ihnen befürwortete.

Cameron hatte sein Herz innerhalb weniger Wochen erobert und ihm den Namen Raven gegeben. Er lebte nun seit einigen Monaten, nachdem er ein knappes Jahr lang zwischen der Erde und Atlantis hin und her gependelt war, mit Raven auf dem Basis-Schiff. Und alle Wraith der Allianz betrachteten ihn als völlig gleichwertig.

Dr. Beckett hatte allerdings angemahnt, dass Cameron regelmäßig das Basis-Schiff verlassen sollte, um einige Tage im Monat im Tageslicht eines Planeten zu verbringen. Ansonsten würde Cameron unweigerlich psychische und physische Schäden erleiden, da Menschen nicht dafür gemacht waren, ihr Leben dauerhaft in Dunkelheit oder Dämmerlicht zu verbringen. So verbrachten Cameron und Albert jeden Monat einige Tage entweder in Atlantis oder alleine auf einem unbewohnten Planeten.

Sie waren vor vier Tagen zu ihrem bevorzugten unbewohnten Planeten aufgebrochen, um ein wenig Zeit für sich allein zu haben, bevor die Verhandlungen mit der Wraith-Königin eines großen Basis-Schiffes beginnen würden, die sich ihrer Allianz anschließen wollte.

Diese Verhandlungen würden in Atlantis stattfinden und Cameron und John Sheppard waren dabei die wichtigsten menschlichen Verhandlungspartner. John und Todd hatten sich vor Cameron und Raven einige Tage Urlaub auf dem selben Planeten gegönnt und steckten, seit sie wieder zurückgekehrt waren mitten in den Vorbereitungen, genau wie Rodney und Albert selbst auch.

Albert bemerkte den Blick, mit dem Rodney ihn musterte und wusste, dass der Freund sich fragte, ob Alberts Freude über das Wiedersehen mit Cameron nicht vielleicht ein bisschen zu groß war. Manchmal hatte Rodney die Vermutung, dass Albert ein wenig für Cameron schwärmte. Natürlich hatte Albert niemals versucht, seinem Vorgesetzten den Gefährten auszuspannen und er würde das auch niemals tun. Aber Rodney ließ sich nicht davon abbringen, egal, wie sehr Albert versuchte, diesen Gedanken von sich zu weisen.

Albert trank seinen Kaffee aus. Am Anfang hatte er das Gebräu sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig gefunden, obwohl er menschliches Essen und Trinken zu schätzen wusste, aber inzwischen liebte er Kaffee.

Er spürte, dass ihn jemand beobachtete und drehte den Kopf ein wenig, wobei ihm wieder eine Haarsträhne ins Gesicht fiel. Ungeduldig strich er sie zurück und sah Ronon Dex an einem der Nachbartische sitzen und zu ihm herüber starren. Er sah wie immer so aus, als ob er am liebsten sein Gewehr auf ihn richten und ihn erschießen würde, aber das war bei ihm nichts Neues. Ronon Dex sah ihn immer so an.

Albert konnte es Ronon nicht verübeln, wenn er bedachte, was Ronon alles durchgemacht hatte und was mit seiner Heimat Sateda geschehen war. Er nickte dem grimmig aussehenden Mann mit den Rasta-Locken freundlich zu und wandte sich wieder ab.

"Wir sollten uns langsam an die Arbeit machen", sagte er zu Rodney. Rodney nickte und stand auf.

"Ja, Du hast recht, wir sollten unsere Daten noch mal durchgehen."

"Ja, und nachher mit Jenny und Carson sprechen." Er zögerte. "Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl mit dieser Königin", gestand Albert nachdenklich.

"Ja, ich auch nicht. Aber es war Todds Entscheidung, Verhandlungen mit ihr zu führen und wir werden unser Bestes tun, damit dabei nichts schief geht."

"Natürlich, Rodney." Albert stand auf und nahm sein Tablett. Zusammen mit seinem Freund verließ er die Cafeteria.

 

\-------------------------------

 

Albert lächelte, als er Cameron in das Labor kommen sah. Cameron sah glücklich und entspannt aus, wie immer, wenn er ein paar Tage mit Raven alleine gewesen war.

Cameron lächelte zurück und legte flüchtig den Arm um Alberts Schulter.

"Hey. Hier bist Du. Du bist wirklich die ganze Zeit beschäftigt. Ich habe Dich schon eine ganze Weile gesucht."

"Ja, ich habe die Zeit ganz vergessen. Schön, dass Du wieder da bist, Cameron." Es war inzwischen Abend und Albert hatte stundenlang ohne Unterbrechung im Labor gearbeitet und Daten ausgewertet, die sie von dem Planeten mit der Wraith-Anlage mitgebracht hatten. Die Anlage hatten sie vor über einem Jahr entdeckt und waren immer noch mit der Erforschung beschäftigt.

Es waren immer vier Basis-Schiffe der Allianz über dem Planeten, mit der Erforschung und deren Schutz beauftragt. Oft war auch die Stardust unter dem Kommando von Colonel James Manderley vor Ort. Die Stardust war inzwischen ein fester Bestandteil der Pegasus-Allianz und eine unschätzbare Hilfe.

"Kommst Du mit zur Cafeteria? Ich habe Hunger wie ein Wolf!" Fragte Cameron hoffnungsvoll und mit einem bittenden Ausdruck in den Augen.

"Wo ist denn Commander Raven?" Fragte Albert belustigt. Cameron zuckte die Schultern.

"Er hat sich mit Commander Todd zurückgezogen", antwortete er im gleichen Tonfall. "Ich werde ihn die nächsten Stunden sicher nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekommen und alleine schlafen müssen."

Er zog ein Gesicht und schmollte. Albert lachte.

"Na schön, ich werde Dich von Deinem Elend erlösen. Ich weiß, dass es Dir alleine nicht schmeckt", gab Albert nach und schaltete den Computer aus.

Während sie zur Cafeteria gingen, sah Albert Cameron nachdenklich an.

Cameron trug die Kleider, die Raven ihm geschenkt hatte, als er in die Pegasus-Galaxis zurückgekehrt war, um hier zu leben. Es waren Kleider aus demselben Material wie die Kleider der Wraith, nur dass Cameron keinen langen schwingenden Mantel trug, sondern eine Art Blouson. Cameron trug seine eigenen Kleider nur noch ganz selten und hatte sich völlig in das Leben auf dem Basis-Schiff integriert.

Albert lächelte versonnen, als er an die vielen Veränderungen dachte, die ein einzelner Mensch innerhalb der Allianz in nur einem Jahr bewirkt hatte, und das völlig ohne Mühe und Kämpfe. Er hatte eine Art an sich, die sogar alle anderen Wraith der Allianz für ihn einnahm.

Die bedeutendste Veränderung, von seiner Beziehung mit einem Wraith-Commander einmal abgesehen, war die, dass er es geschafft hatte, den elf anderenn Kommandanten der Basis-Schiffe einen Namen zu geben. Menschen waren keine Telepathen und hatten keine andere Möglichkeit, um sich untereinander zu erkennen. Wenn mehrere Kommandanten verschiedener Basis-Schiffe nach Atlantis gekommen waren, hatte es immer Probleme gegeben, denn sie wurden alle mit Commander angesprochen. Das hatte jedes Mal zu erheblicher Verwirrung bei den menschlichen Verhandlungspartnern geführt. Eine Nummerierung von Commander eins bis elf wäre aber eine Herabsetzung gewesen, denn bis auf das Flaggschiff und Todds Stellvertreter waren alle Basis-Schiffe gleichwertig.

Cameron hatte schließlich den Vorschlag gemacht, den Titel Commander mit einem zusätzlichen Namen zu versehen. Zuerst hatten sie gezögert, da die Art, wie John Sheppard Namen vergab, allen bekannt war, aber Cameron hatte eine Lösung gefunden, die alle verblüfft hatte.

Cameron hatte einige Tage auf jedem der anderen Basis-Schiffe mit dem jeweiligen Commander verbracht und hatte ihm mit dessen Zustimmung schließlich einen Namen gegeben. Er hatte sich dabei an alten Namen der Erde orientiert, die eine ehrenvolle Bedeutung hatten und sie aus der keltischen, griechischen und lateinischen Sprache ausgewählt, teilweise aus der Antiker-Sprache hergeleitet.

Jeder Commander hatte den Namen akzeptiert und trug ihn mit Stolz und ohne Zögern. So hatte es sich ergeben, dass die Commander jetzt mit dem Titel Commander und dem Namen hintendran gesetzt angesprochen wurden und es keine Verwechslungen mehr gab. Sie benutzten inzwischen die Namen sogar untereinander, wenn sie mit ihren menschlichen Verbündeten zusammen waren.

Albert lächelte, als er an die Namen dachte und zählte sie in Gedanken auf: Kilian, Patricius, Sebastinus, Germanus, Kyrillos, Leandros, Octavius, Alexandros, Justinius, Iason und Omiros. Sogar der Trainings-Master, früher einfach 'Master' genannt, war mit der Bitte an Cameron herangetreten, ihm einen Namen zu geben und Cameron hatte ihn Marcos getauft.

Die Allianz funktionierte, seit Cameron auf dem Basis-Schiff lebte, noch besser und jeder Commander rechnete es Cameron hoch an, mit welcher Sorgfalt er seinen Namen ausgewählt hatte.

"Was schaust Du so? Habe ich irgendwas im Gesicht?" Camerons Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen. Albert zuckte ertappt zusammen.

"Ich habe nur daran gedacht, was wohl bei den Verhandlungen mit der Königin herauskommen wird", sagte er ein wenig verlegen, wohl wissend, dass Cameron diese kleine Lüge vermutlich durchschauen würde.

Cameron hatte allerdings den Anstand, nichts dazu zu sagen. Stattdessen antwortete er nachdenklich:

"Ja, ich bin auch sehr misstrauisch. Ich habe mit weiblichen Wraith keine guten Erfahrungen gemacht." Er stellte sich in die kurze Schlange in der Cafeteria. "Aber ich denke nicht, dass Todd und Raven weniger misstrauisch sind als wir."

"Da hast Du vermutlich recht." Albert nahm ein Tablett und stellte ebenfalls etwas zu essen darauf. Als er sich umsah, begegnete er lauter freundlichen Gesichtern. Die Menschen von Atlantis nickten ihm freundlich zu oder lächelten und Albert lächelte zurück. Atlantis war in den letzten Jahren genauso sein Zuhause geworden wie sein Basis-Schiff und er fühlte sich akzeptiert und angenommen.

Er folgte Cameron zu einem der Tische und setzte sich. Es war schön, ein solches Zuhause und solche Freunde zu haben, und er würde dafür sorgen, dass es auch so blieb.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Am nächsten Morgen war Albert schon wieder früh auf den Beinen. Zurzeit brauchte er nicht viel Schlaf, da er frisch genährt war und er wollte die frühe Tageszeit nutzen, um im Labor ungestört einige Daten überprüfen zu können.

Als er das Labor betrat, traf er zu seinem Erstaunen auf Rodney und Commander Kilian, die an einem Computer standen und lebhaft über etwas diskutierten, was sie auf dem Bildschirm sahen. Das hieß, Rodney diskutierte lebhaft und Kilian stand daneben und betrachtete ihn ein wenig amüsiert.

Albert blieb stehen und beobachtete sie einige Minuten, während er darüber nachdachte, wie seltsam es war, dass Rodney sich in Kilians Gesellschaft wohler zu fühlen schien als er selbst. Rodney war ein Mensch und er war ein Wraith - eigentlich hätte es genau umgekehrt sein müssen. Aus irgendeinem Grund, den er selbst nicht verstand, machte Kilian Albert nervös.

Es mochte vielleicht daran liegen, dass Kilian sich schon rein äußerlich von den anderen Kommandanten der Basis-Schiffe abhob.

Kilian trug keinen langen, schwingenden Mantel, wie er bei den Offizieren und Kommandanten üblich war, sondern eine Art längere Jacke, die nur bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln reichte und schmal geschnitten war. Cameron hatte ihm erklärt, dass es auf der Erde ähnlich geschnittene Jacken gab, die man Gehrock nannte.

Außerdem hatten Kilians leicht gewellte Haare nur Schulterlänge, anstatt der üblichen Länge, die weit bis auf den Rücken reichte. Er hatte seitlich zwei dünne Strähnen zurückgebunden und Cameron hatte Albert einmal erzählt, dass Kilian ihn an einen Krieger aus der Antike der Erde erinnerte, einen 'Wikinger', was immer das auch sein mochte. Das Tattoo über seinem linken Auge, das jeder Commander eines Basis-Schiffes trug, war eine Art verschnörkelter Kreis. Cameron hatte ihm erklärt, dass es ihn an ein keltisches Ornament erinnerte. Die Kelten waren ein alter Volksstamm der Erde, die zur selben Zeit wie diese Wikinger gelebt hatten. Deshalb hatte Cameron dem jungen Commander einen keltischen Namen gegeben.

Alle anderen Namen entstammten zwei anderen antiken Sprachen, dem Griechischen und dem Lateinischen. Die lateinische Sprache war dabei eng mit der Sprache der Antiker verwandt.

Kilian bedeutete 'Kämpfer' in der keltischen Sprache, sehr passend für einen Wraith-Commander. Kilian ließ sich lieber mit seinem Namen ohne seinen Titel ansprechen, auch das war ungewöhnlich.

Das Ungewöhnlichste an Kilian war allerdings sein Alter.

Er war für den Kommandanten eines Basis-Schiffes noch sehr, sehr jung.

Da aber sowohl Todd, als auch Raven ihre Kommandanten nach ihren Fähigkeiten und ihrer Loyalität auswählten und nicht nach ihrem Alter, war Kilian Kommandant und nicht nur ein einfacher Offizier. Und er hatte sein Basis-Schiff erstaunlich gut unter Kontrolle für sein Alter, trotz seiner jugendlichen Abenteuerlust.

Vielleicht lag es auch einfach daran, dass Albert sich nur an Bord seines eigenen Basis-Schiffes wirklich wohl fühlte und es vermied, zu viel Kontakt mit den anderen zu haben. Albert war lieber in Atlantis als auf einem anderen Basis-Schiff, wenn er ehrlich war.

Außerdem wusste er, dass Kilian sehr ausgeprägte mentale Fähigkeiten hatte und er durchaus versuchen konnte, seine Gedanken ohne seine Einwilligung zu lesen. Da Alberts Fähigkeiten selbst sehr stark waren, hätte er ihn sicher aus seinem Kopf aussperren können, aber nur mit großer Anstrengung.

Albert wusste, dass nur Todd, Raven und Kilian ähnliche telepathische Fähigeiten hatten wie er, die sehr nahe an die einer Königin heranreichten. Aber bei Todd und Raven wusste er, dass die beiden Commander ihre Fähigkeiten nie missbrauchen würden. Er kannte Kilian aber nicht gut genug, um sich bei ihm genauso sicher zu sein. Er musste allerdings zugeben, dass Kilian bisher noch nie etwas derartiges versucht hatte und seine Grenzen bisher immer akzeptiert hatte, ohne verärgert oder beleidigt zu sein.

Kilian konnte erst vor kurzem mit seinem Basis-Schiff von der Wraith-Anlage zurückgekehrt sein. Er würde auch an den Verhandlungen mit der Königin teilnehmen, während ein anderes Schiff der Allianz seinen Platz zum Schutz über dem Planeten eingenommen hatte. Gerade jetzt war es wichtig, den Planeten vor dem Angriff anderer Wraith zu schützen.

Kilian bemerkte ihn natürlich und wandte ihm sein Gesicht zu. Albert wartete darauf, dass er versuchen würde, sich gedanklich mit ihm zu verbinden, aber Kilian verzichtete auf den mentalen Kontakt und sprach ihn stattdessen an.

"Guten Morgen, Albert! Kommen Sie her. Sie sollten sich das hier ansehen!"

Albert kam zögernd näher und lächelte Rodney an, der seine begeisterten Ausführungen nicht unterbrach und Albert nur zunickte.

"Das könnte unsere Allianz wirklich unschlagbar machen!" Sagte er gerade begeistert. "Wir müssen das unbedingt Jenny und Carson zeigen, das könnte vielleicht der Durchbruch werden!"

Albert kam neugierig näher, wobei er es sorgfältig vermied, Kilian zu berühren. Er wusste selbst, dass es albern war, so nervös auf die Nähe des jungen Wraith-Commander zu reagieren, der sich ihm gegenüber nie anders als respektvoll und zurückhaltend benommen hatte, aber er konnte es einfach nicht ändern.

"Was hast Du denn da, Rodney?" Fragte er und spürte den amüsierten Blick des anderen Wraith im Nacken, weil er Rodney danach fragte, obwohl es doch Kilian gewesen war, der die Daten mitgebracht hatte.

Rodney wedelte begeistert mit den Händen und stellte theatralisch fest:

"Dies könnte die Lösung für das Nährproblem sein!"


	2. Betrachtungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt sind also alle mit den Vorbereitungen für die Verhandlungen beschäftigt.  
> Das kann ganz schön langweilig und anstrengend sein. Wie gut, dass es Dinge gibt, die das ganze angenehmer machen...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wie immer ein dickes Dankeschön an meine Beta!
> 
> Diese Geschichte wird sich deutlich mehr mit den Wraith befassen als die vorherige.  
> Es werden auch einige neue wichtige Charaktere auftauchen und es wird Einblicke in die Kultur, die Gesetze und das Leben der Wraith geben.

Albert starrte Rodney verblüfft an. 

„Wie bitte?“ Fragte er ein wenig verwirrt. Sie suchten seit drei Jahren fieberhaft nach einer Lösung für dieses Problem – er ganz besonders. Trotzdem hatte er nicht mit dieser enthusiastischen Feststellung gerechnet.

Er drehte sich zu Kilian um, der ihn amüsiert betrachtete.

„Dr. McKay hat in seiner Begeisterung sicher stark übertrieben, aber wir haben allen Anlass zu der Hoffnung, dass diese Daten uns deutlich weiterbringen werden, Albert“, erklärte er schmunzelnd.

Rodney verdrehte die Augen. „Ja, ich habe vielleicht ein wenig übertrieben. Aber das hier sind die Daten, die uns dazu befähigen werden, bald eine Lösung zu finden! Das habe ich im Urin!“ Vielleicht besser: Habe ich im Gefühl?

Er errötete, als er den Blick bemerkte, mit dem die beiden Wraith ihn anschauten.

„Schauen Sie sich die Daten an, Albert, sehen Sie selbst.“ Albert trat vor den Computer und blickte auf den Bildschirm. Er überflog die Daten und fühlte, wie sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. Die medizinischen Daten, die Kilian von dem Planeten mitgebracht hatte, gaben allerdings Anlass zur Hoffnung, ein Heilmittel zu finden, dass Menschen durch den notwendigen Nährungs-Prozess eines Wraith nicht mehr sterben würden und sich vielleicht sogar ganz erholen konnten. Er blickte auf und sah zu Rodney und Kilian.

„Wir müssen Jenny und Carson diese Daten zeigen, aber ich glaube, dass Rodney recht hat. Das könnte tatsächlich das sein, wonach wir solange gesucht haben.“ 

Rodney seufzte theatralisch. „Ausgerechnet jetzt müssen diese Verhandlungen stattfinden. Es wäre viel wichtiger, sich hiermit auseinander zu setzen und hier weiter zu forschen“, knurrte er verärgert und wandte sich wieder dem Bildschirm zu.

Albert nickte. „Ja, da hast Du recht, Rodney, aber wir sollten dafür sorgen, dass diese Daten auf jeden Fall noch nicht bekannt werden vor den Verhandlungen, punkt nur Commander Todd, Commander Raven, John, Cameron, Carson und Jennifer sollten davon erfahren.“

Rodneys Augen klebten am Bildschirm. „Natürlich müssen wir die Sache vorerst geheim halten! Niemand sonst darf davon erfahren. Wie steht es mit Ihrer Crew, Kilian?“ Fragte er, ohne den jungen Commander anzublicken.

Kilian warf Albert einen flüchtigen Blick zu. „Meine Crew weiß von diesen Daten nichts, obwohl ich ihr völlig vertrauen kann. Sie steht zu hundert Prozent hinter der Allianz. Aber Sie haben völlig recht, Rodney. Je weniger davon wissen vor den Verhandlungen, um so besser. Nur mein Wissenschaftler weiß natürlich von dieser Entdeckung, aber er ist auch hier in Atlantis und er wird niemandem davon erzählen.“

Sein Blick ruhte eine Weile nachdenklich auf Albert und für einen kurzen Moment spielte Albert mit dem Gedanken, eine telepathische Verbindung aufzunehmen, aber er verdrängte diesen Wunsch sofort. Kilian schmunzelte, als ob er Alberts Wunsch gespürt hätte, aber er wurde sofort wieder ernst.

„Rodney, Sie sollten mit Carson und Ihrer Frau sprechen. Albert und ich werden den Commander aufsuchen und mit ihm sprechen, bevor die Verhandlungen morgen beginnen.“

Er wartete, bis Rodney die Daten auf einen anderen USB-Stick gespeichert hatte und nahm den Stick, punkt oder semikolon dann wandte er sich Albert zu.

„Kommen Sie Albert. Ich nehme an, dass die beiden Commander die ganze Nacht mit den Vorbereitungen beschäftigt waren. Wir sollten zu ihnen gehen.“

Albert lächelte, als er sich an Camerons Beschwerde vom Vorabend erinnerte, dass er vermutlich alleine schlafen musste. Raven und er hatten ein gemeinsames Quartier auf Atlantis und verbrachten die Nächte nur ganz selten getrennt, obwohl Raven natürlich viel weniger Schlaf brauchte als Cameron. Aber Albert war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Cameron recht gehabt hatte und Todd und Raven die ganze Nacht über die Verhandlungen vorbereitet hatten.

„Ja, ich denke, wir werden sie im Kontrollraum finden oder zumindest in der Nähe. Cameron hat es gestern erwähnt, als wir essen waren.“

Rodney warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu und Albert stöhnte innerlich, als Kilian ihn daraufhin ebenfalls anschaute. Wenn Rodney nur endlich damit aufhören würde, ihn auf diese Art anzuschauen, sobald er auch nur Camerons Namen erwähnte!

Aber Kilian nickte nur. „Nun, dann sollten wir im Kontrollraum als erstes nach ihnen suchen. Kommen Sie, Albert. Es gibt eine Menge zu besprechen, bevor die Königin eintrifft. Ich könnte mir vorstellen, dass sie früher als geplant eintrifft, um unsere Vorbereitungen zu – hm – beobachten“, sagte er mit einem Unterton, der darauf schließen ließ, dass er genauso misstrauisch war wie Albert und Rodney.

Albert lächelte Kilian an und Kilian erwiderte das Lächeln ein wenig erstaunt, aber auch erfreut. Es geschah nicht oft, dass Albert ihn anlächelte.

„Ja, gehen wir. Bis später Rodney. Und nimm Dorothy von mir in den Arm, wenn Du sie siehst“, sagte Albert und Rodney nickte. „Mache ich. Bis später“, murmelte er abwesend, schon wieder völlig mit den Daten beschäftigt.  
Albert und Kilian verließen das Labor und gingen schweigend zum Kontrollraum, wobei sich Albert der Blicke des jungen Commanders, die dieser ihm von Zeit zu Zeit zuwarf, sehr deutlich bewusst war.

ooooooooooooooo

Sie trafen die beiden Commander tatsächlich im Kontrollraum, zusammen mit John Sheppard und Cameron, die beide noch ein wenig verschlafen wirkten. Beide Männer hielten sich an einer Kaffeetasse fest und nippten von Zeit zu Zeit mit verzücktem Gesichtsausdruck daran.

Albert sah erfreut eine große Kanne und weitere Tassen auf dem Schreibtisch stehen.  
Er musste ein Schmunzeln unterdrücken, als er die Blicke bemerkte, mit denen sowohl Todd, als auch Raven die beiden Kaffeetassen musterten. Seine beiden Vorgesetzten hatten ihren menschlichen Gefährten zuliebe viele Angewohnheiten übernommen und taten Dinge, die für Wraith untypisch und oft sogar unverständlich sein mochten, aber sie hatten die menschliche Vorliebe für Kaffee weder verstehen noch teilen gelernt. 

Nachdem Kilian und er ihre beiden direkten Vorgesetzten und ihre menschlichen Gefährten mit der gebührenden Höflichkeit begrüßt hatten, setzten sie sich dazu und Albert griff sofort nach einer Tasse und der Kanne. Er hatte eine Weile dazu gebraucht, aber inzwischen war er genauso süchtig nach Kaffee wie seine menschlichen Freunde.

Todd und Raven beobachteten mit fasziniertem Widerwillen, wie ihr führender Wissenschaftler sich eine Tasse mit dem für sie abscheulich schmeckenden schwarzen Gebräu einschenkte und die Tasse dann genüsslich an die Lippen führte.

Albert konnte das versteckte Grinsen auf Johns und Camerons Gesichtern sehen, das bei John zu ungläubigem Staunen wurde, als Kilian ebenfalls nach einer Tasse griff und sich aus der Kanne bediente.  
Fünf Augenpaare starrten, teils entsetzt, teils fasziniert, teils schadenfroh auf den jungen Wraith-Commander, als dieser die Tasse langsam zum Mund führte. Es herrschte atemlose Stille, als Kilian einen großen Schluck aus der Tasse nahm.

„Hm, der Kaffee ist richtig gut. Ich schätze, dass Sie den Kaffee gekocht haben, Cameron? Die meisten Menschen sind zwar süchtig danach, wissen aber nicht, wie man ihn richtig zubereitet“, stellte Kilian fest, nachdem er getrunken und die Tasse mit einem zufriedenen Gesichtsausdruck wieder abgestellt hatte und sah zu John und Cameron, die nebeneinander zwischen den beiden großen Wraith-Commandern saßen.

John bekam einen Hustenanfall und Cameron grinste wie ein Honigkuchenpferd.

„Allerdings, Kilian. Es freut mich, dass Sie Kaffee immer noch so zu schätzen wissen, wie zu der Zeit, als ich auf Ihrem Basis-Schiff war“, antwortete er zufrieden und ein wenig schadenfroh. 

Raven knurrte und warf seinem Gefährten einen finsteren Blick zu, während Todd sich ein Lachen verbiss.

„Was hast Du noch so alles auf seinem Basis-Schiff getrieben? Oder auf den anderen?“ Fragte Raven mit einem Grollen in der Stimme, das so manchen gestandenen Soldaten erschreckt hätte. „Gibt es da irgendetwas, das ich wissen sollte?“

Cameron lächelte ihn unerschrocken und zärtlich an.

„Nichts, Raven“, versicherte er seinem grollenden Wraith. „Ich habe nur versucht, den Commandern die Vorliebe für Kaffee näher zu bringen.“ Er seufzte ein wenig theatralisch. „Leider war Kilian der einzige, bei dem ich Erfolg hatte. Er ist wohl noch jung genug, um sich anpassen zu können.“

Der Blick, den Raven Cameron zuwarf, war eindeutig, obwohl er nichts dazu sagte. Cameron würde für diese freche Anspielung bezahlen müssen, wenn sie später alleine waren. Camerons Gesichtsausdruck wirkte allerdings weder verängstigt noch schuldbewusst, sondern eher selbstzufrieden und voller Vorfreude auf seine Bestrafung.

Albert räusperte sich und alle wandten ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Es ist zwar sehr erfreulich, dass ich nicht der einzige Wraith bin, der Kaffee zu schätzen weiß, aber es gibt ein paar wichtige Dinge, die wir vor den Verhandlungen besprechen sollten“, stellte er fest und deutete mit einer Geste auf Kilian.  
„Commander Kilian hat höchst interessante Daten von der Anlage mitgebracht, die uns in der medizinischen Forschung deutlich weiter bringen könnten.“

Sofort herrschte gespannte Aufmerksamkeit und äußerste Konzentration im Kontrollraum und alle Anwesenden sahen Kilian an und warteten auf eine Erklärung.

Kilian betrachtete Albert einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich und eindringlich und Albert rutschte ein wenig unbehaglich auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er glaubte den Hauch eines Lächelns auf den ausdrucksvollen Zügen zu sehen, bevor Kilian sich abwandte und zu Todd und Raven blickte.

„Ja, mein Wissenschaftler hat etwas sehr interessantes entdeckt“, erläuterte Kilian mit seiner angenehmen dunklen Stimme. „Welche Wraith-Partei diese Forschung betrieben hat, haben wir noch nicht herausgefunden, nur dass diese Forschung schon ziemlich alt sein muss. Ganz offensichtlich sind wir nicht die ersten, die nach einem Mittel suchen, um Menschen während des Nährens zu schützen.“

Er machte eine Pause, um einen weiteren Schluck Kaffee zu trinken und Albert konnte das ungeduldige Stirnrunzeln auf Ravens und Todds Gesichtern sehen, während John und Cameron größeres Verständnis dafür aufbrachten, dass Kilian seinen Kaffee lieber heiß trinken wollte.

„Diese Forschung hat sich mit unserem Enzym beschäftigt und damit, die abhängig machenden Eigenschaften zu minimieren, dafür aber die stabilisierenden Eigenschaften so zu verstärken, dass der Verfall eines Menschen während des Nährens gestoppt oder zumindest sehr verlangsamt wird. Und es sieht sehr vielversprechend aus.“

Einen Moment herrschte tiefes Schweigen, während die fünf so unterschiedlichen Männer über das eben Gehörte nachdachten.

Todd brach als erster das Schweigen. „Nun, das hört sich allerdings vielversprechend an. Wir hatten ja einen ganz ähnlichen Ansatz“, sagte er nachdenklich.

Kilian nickte. „Das ist richtig. Diese Forschung ist allerdings schon sehr viel weiter als unsere, sie muss über einen ziemlich langen Zeitraum betrieben worden sein. Wir wissen ja immer noch nicht, wie alt die Anlage ist und wie groß. Oder warum sie aufgegeben wurde und in Vergessenheit geriet. Ich schätze, dass wir höchstens ein Fünftel der eigentlichen Anlage bisher erforscht haben. Ich glaube, dass die Anlage schon zur Zeit des Krieges mit den Antikern bestanden hat oder gebaut wurde.“

„Da haben Sie vermutlich recht, Kilian.“ 

Albert schmunzelte, als sein verehrter Vorgesetzter den Namen benutzte, den Cameron dem jungen Commander gegeben hatte. Es war wirklich erstaunlich, was die Zusammenarbeit und die Beziehungen mit den Menschen von Atlantis für Veränderungen unter den Wraith der Allianz bewirkt hatten. Die Menschen von Atlantis, die ja eigentlich von der Erde kamen, hatten innerhalb der für einen Wraith sehr kurzen Zeitspanne von etwas mehr als drei Jahren mehr Veränderungen bewirkt und den Wraith weit mehr ihren Stempel aufgedrückt als die Menschen aus der Pegasus-Galaxis in den Jahrtausenden zuvor, die Antiker eingeschlossen. Die Menschen von der Erde waren schon ein erstaunliches Volk! Sie brachten innerhalb kürzester Zeit Dinge zustande, die andere während eines ganzen Lebens nicht vollbrachten.  
Er musste nur daran denken wie John und Cameron die beiden beeindruckendsten Commander, denen Albert je begegnet war, erobert hatten oder wie sehr die kleine Dorothy jeden Wraith, den sie traf um ihren kleinen Finger wickelte, ob dieser wollte oder nicht.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich der erneuten Stille gewahr wurde und sah sich ein wenig verwirrt um. Alle betrachteten ihn und warteten ganz offensichtlich darauf, dass er etwas sagte.

„Entschuldigung“, murmelte er verlegen, froh, dass Wraith nicht rot werden konnten.  
„Ich fürchte, ich habe einen Augenblick nicht zugehört.“

Kilian grinste spöttisch. „Ganz offensichtlich. Es tut mir leid, dass meine Ausführungen Sie so langweilen“, stellte er trocken fest.

„Das tun sie nicht, Commander“, erwiderte Albert ein wenig indigniert und irritiert. Zu seiner Erleichterung schien keiner seiner beiden Vorgesetzten ihm seine kurze Unaufmerksamkeit übel zu nehmen.  
„Wären Sie so freundlich, noch einmal zu wiederholen, was Sie gesagt haben?“ Fragte er etwas beschämt.

„Aber natürlich, Albert“, antwortete Kilian freundlich und lächelte ihn kurz an.  
„Ich habe Sie gefragt, ob mein Wissenschaftler auf Atlantis bleiben soll, um bei der weiteren Forschung zu helfen, wenn ich nach den Verhandlungen zu dem Planeten zurückkehre.“

Albert zögerte. „Ich glaube, es wäre sinnvoll, wenn er auch dorthin zurückkehren würde, um nach weiteren Daten zu forschen.“ Er wäre gerne selbst auf den Planeten zurückgekehrt, wenn er sich nicht auf anderen Basis-Schiffen immer so unwohl gefühlt hätte.

Kilian sah ihn eine Weile nachdenklich an. „Warum kommen Sie nicht mit, Albert?“ Sie sind der qualifizierteste Wissenschaftler dafür.“

Albert runzelte verärgert die Stirn. „Ihr Wissenschaftler ist äußerst fähig. Weiß er, wie Sie über ihn denken?“

Kilian grinste spöttisch. „Natürlich. Tatsächlich ist es so, dass er es vorgeschlagen hat. Er kann seine eigenen und Ihre Fähigkeiten durchaus realistisch einschätzen. Eine Eigenschaft, die ich sehr an ihm schätze.“

Raven sah von ihm zu Kilian und runzelte erneut die Stirn. „Das wäre durchaus sinnvoll, eventuell mit Dr. Beckett zusammen“, sagte er zögernd und Albert starrte ihn erschrocken an. Sein Commander wusste von seinem Unbehagen, sich auf anderen Basis-Schiffen aufzuhalten.  
„Aber das werden wir nach den Verhandlungen entscheiden. Jetzt sollten wir uns auf das konzentrieren, was unmittelbar bevorsteht.“ Niemand widersprach Raven und Albert war froh, dass er noch ein wenig Zeit gewonnen hatte, bevor er entscheiden musste, ob er eine Zeit auf einem anderen Basis-Schiff verbringen konnte.  
Er atmete tief durch und konzentrierte sich auf das, was Todd jetzt zu den Verhandlungen sagte, die am nächsten Tag beginnen würden. Das Wichtigste war jetzt, gut auf die Ankunft der Königin vorbereitet zu sein. Alles andere konnte warten.

ooooooooooooooo

Sie hatten den ganzen Vormittag im Kontrollraum gesessen und über ihre Vorgehensweise diskutiert. Albert war froh, dass er nicht als einziger misstrauisch gegenüber der wahren Absichten der Königin war. Auch Cameron, John und Kilian hatten starke Bedenken geäußert. Raven hatte sich zurückhaltender geäußert zweimal dasselbe Wort..., aber Albert wusste, dass er das aus Respekt gegenüber seines Vorgesetzten und Freundes tat und nicht, weil er keine Bedenken hatte.

Natürlich verstand Albert die Beweggründe von Commander Todd, Verhandlungen mit der Königin zu führen. Sein Bestreben lag darin, die Allianz zu stärken und weitere starke Verbündete zu finden. Und außerdem war es gefährlich, auf Anfragen sofort mit Ablehnung zu reagieren. Es war besser, Verhandlungsbereitschaft zu zeigen und die Gegner so besser kennenzulernen.

Das größte Problem, dass Albert bei der ganzen Sache sah, war die, dass die Königin vermutlich versuchen würde, die Herrschaft über die Allianz zu gewinnen. Sie würde sicher nicht bereit sein, einem männlichen Wraith oder einem Menschen das Oberkommando zu lassen. Eine Wraith-Königin akzeptierte nur andere Königinnen als gleichwertig und war nicht bereit, Befehle eines männlichen Wesens zu akzeptieren, gleich, welcher Rasse es angehörte. Wäre es ein Basis-Schiff ohne Königin gewesen, hätte Albert sich vermutlich weniger Sorgen gemacht.

Er seufzte und erntete damit einen Seitenblick von John Sheppard, der mit ihm zu Rodneys Labor unterwegs war. Sie hatten eine Pause eingelegt, nachdem ihre Diskussion sich festgefahren hatte und Albert wollte die Gelegenheit nutzen und sehen, wie weit Rodney mit der Überprüfung der neuen Daten war. Während Todd und Raven einige Dinge besprechen wollten, nutzte Cameron die Gelegenheit, um zu joggen, und John wollte mit ihm ins Labor gehen, um mit Rodney zu sprechen.

„Probleme, Albert?“ Fragte John besorgt. Albert schüttelte den Kopf und musste genau wie John über diese menschliche Geste lächeln.

„Nein, John. Keine Probleme. Ich habe einfach nur kein gutes Gefühl, wenn ich an diese Königin denke.“

John nickte. „Ja, Albert. Ich auch nicht. Aber wir werden das Beste daraus machen, nicht wahr?“

„Natürlich, Colonel Sheppard.“ John seufzte. „Warum ist Cameron Cameron und ich bin Colonel Sheppard, Albert?“ Fragte er resigniert.

Albert lächelte. „Das wissen Sie ganz genau, Colonel Sheppard.“  
John verzog das Gesicht. „Ja, Albert, ich weiß. Aber es stört mich trotzdem.“  
Selbes Problem, wie in der englischen Fassung. Zwei Sätze vorher sagt Albert aber „John“. Bitte korrigieren, sonst funktioniert das nicht. 

Albert beugte höflich den Kopf.

„Das ist sehr bedauerlich, Colonel, ändert aber nichts an den Tatsachen.“

John gab ein Geräusch von sich, das wie ein Knurren klang, aber Albert wusste, dass Sheppard nicht wirklich verärgert war.  
Albert hatte beobachtet, wie sich die Beziehung zwischen seinem höchsten Vorgesetzten und dessen menschlichem Gefährten im letzten Jahr geändert hatte, ungefähr zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Cameron zur Erde zurückgekehrt war. Die Veränderungen waren langsam eingetreten, aber deutlich. Albert hatte gewusst, dass es am Anfang für Sheppard sehr schwierig gewesen war zu akzeptieren, dass er für einen Wraith Gefühle hatte, die das übliche Maß an freundschaftlicher Zuneigung weit überstiegen. Sein verehrter Commander hatte das gewusst und geduldig darauf gewartet, dass der Mensch, dem sein ganzes Herz gehörte, irgendwann seine Gefühle eingestehen und annehmen würde, auch wenn Albert gespürt hatte, dass es ihn manchmal verletzte und es schwer für ihn war, seine für einen Wraith natürlichen Verhaltensweisen und Triebe John zuliebe zu unterdrücken. Erst Camerons Ankunft in der Pegasus-Galaxis und seine Beziehung zu Raven hatten John Sheppard dazu gebracht, sich damit wirklich auseinanderzusetzen.  
John Sheppard mochte länger gebraucht haben, um seine Gefühle zu akzeptieren und alles, was diese Beziehung mit sich brachte, aber als er endlich dazu bereit gewesen war, hatte er es vorbehaltlos getan.  
Albert konnte das zum Beispiel an der eindeutigen Markierung an Johns Hals erkennen, die für niemanden zu übersehen war und die Sheppard auch nicht mehr versteckte. Er wusste, wie wichtig es für einen Wraith war, seinen Besitzanspruch für alle anderen sichtbar zu machen, gerade, wenn er fremden Wraith begegnete. Sheppard trug dieses Mal seinem Gefährten zuliebe ganz offen, so wie Cameron es von Anfang an mit Stolz getan hatte, auch wenn es für ihn sicher viel schwerer war als für seinen Freund. Albert rechnete es den Menschen von Atlantis hoch an, dass niemand eine Bemerkung über dieses Mal machte, noch nicht einmal Rodney und Ronon hatten sich dazu geäußert. Auch sie wussten alle, wie wichtig dieses Zeichen für den obersten Wraith-Commander der Allianz war und zeigten durch ihr Schweigen, dass sie wirkliche Verbündete waren. Dieses Mal war gleichzeitig ein Schutz vor anderen Wraith und eine Warnung an diese, dem ausgewählten Gefährten nicht zu nahe zu kommen.

John bemerkte Alberts Blick und reagierte darauf mit einem schiefen Grinsen.

„Es ist sehr wichtig für ihn, gerade jetzt“, sagte er, jetzt doch ein wenig verlegen.

Albert nickte ernst und lächelte den Gefährten seines Commanders warmherzig an.

„Ja, ich weiß, Colonel Sheppard. Und es ist gut, dass Sie es zulassen können“, antwortete er sanft.

„Ich würde ihn vor einer Königin nie so beschämen, dass ich das nicht tue, Albert“, erwiderte Sheppard leise.

Albert wollte gerade etwas darauf erwidern, als Sheppards Funkgerät knackte.

Sheppard stellte den Kontakt her.

„Sheppard hier. Was gibt es?“

Die Stimme von Sheppards Stellvertreter klang etwas blechern aus dem Funkgerät.

„Major Lorne hier, Colonel Sheppard. Commander Alexandros hat uns gerade verständigt. Seine Sensoren haben etwas aufgefangen. Das Basis-Schiff der Königin ist im Anflug. Deutlich früher als geplant. In spätestens zwei Stunden sind sie hier im Orbit über Atlantis.“


	3. Verhandlungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Königin kommt nach Atlantis, um der Allianz beizutreten.  
> Was wird passieren und werden sie tatsächlich zu einer Einigung kommen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Diese Geschichte wird auf jeden Fall mehr von den Wraith handeln, ihrem Leben und ihrer Kultur. In der Serie wurde darüber so wenig gezeigt, dass wir unsere eigene Fantasie dafür bemühen müssen, was ich mit großem Spaß tue. Die Geschichte überrascht mich jedes Mal aufs Neue, wenn ich ein Kapitel schreibe und ich genieße es.
> 
> Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Wie immer, liebe liz_mo - ein dickes Dankeschön!

Sie standen alle auf dem Pier, der so groß war, dass das Späher-Schiff, mit dem die Königin nach Atlantis kommen würde, darauf landen konnte.

Alle, das waren natürlich Todd, Raven, John Sheppard, Cameron, Kilian und er selbst. Mr. Woolsey als der zivile Leiter von Atlantis stand auch dabei und Albert konnte sofort sehen, wie nervös er war. Commander Todd stand ganz vorne, neben ihm John Sheppard. Todd hatte darauf bestanden, um deutlich zu machen, dass die Menschen dieser Allianz gleichberechtigt waren.

 

Hinter den beiden Führern der Allianz standen Commander Raven als Stellvertreter des Commanders und Cameron als offizieller Vermittler zwischen der Allianz und der Erde und Mr. Woolsey als der zweite Verantwortliche von Atlantis nebeneinander. Etwas seitlich dahinter standen Kilian und er selbst.

Es gab zwar keinen offiziellen Stellvertreter des Stellvertreters, aber Kilian hatte zumindest inoffiziell diese Position inne aufgrund seiner erstaunlichen Fähigkeiten. Und er selbst war der führende Wissenschaftler der Allianz, also stand er mit vorne. Der Commander hatte bis auf die vier Basis-Schiffe im Orbit über dem Planeten mit der versteckten Anlage und einem Schiff, das in einigen Lichtjahren Entfernung Patrouille flog, alle anderen Basis-Schiffe nach Atlantis beordert, so dass jetzt sechs seiner alliierten Schiffe in einem Orbit über Atlantis kreisten.

Einmal, um die Stadt zu schützen, sollte sich die Königin als Feind herausstellen, und auch um gleich den Eindruck von Stärke zu vermitteln. Vier der Commander waren erst mal zur Sicherung der Stadt aus dem Weltraum aus auf ihrem Basis-Schiff geblieben, aber zwei waren nach Atlantis gekommen und standen etwas versetzt hinter Kilian und ihm.

Der eine war Commander Alexandros, der sie über die vorzeitige Ankunft informiert hatte und der andere war Commander Justinius, den Albert als äußerst klugen Diplomaten schätzen gelernt hatte und der aufgrund dieser Fähigkeiten auch seinen Namen von Cameron bekommen hatte. Alexandros war ein guter Stratege und organisierte den Schutz und die Verteidigung der Allianz.

Cameron hatte den Commandern ausführlich die Bedeutung ihres Namens erklärt und beide trugen ihren Namen mit Stolz. Justinus war der, der sich in Rechtsangelegenheiten auskannte und Alexandros tat sich als Beschützer hervor.

Albert war immer noch erstaunt und begeistert über die Lösung, die Cameron für das Namensproblem gefunden hatte und die so gut funktionierte. Er hatte lange Zeit geglaubt, außer Commander Todd und später Raven der einzige Wraith zu bleiben, der einen menschlichen Namen akzeptierte und mit Stolz trug.

Ein lautes Surren in der Luft kündigte die Ankunft des Späher-Schiffes an und riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Unwillkürlich versteifte er sich und presste die Lippen zusammen. Er mochte keine Königinnen und seine letzte Begegnung mit einer solchen hatten Cameron und er beinahe nicht überlebt.

Kilian stand ganz ruhig neben ihm, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Er warf Albert einen Blick zu und Albert fühlte sich seltsamerweise durch die Anwesenheit des jungen Commanders etwas sicherer. Albert mochte als Wraith immer stärker sein als ein Mensch und er hatte außergewöhnliche mentale Fähigkeiten, aber körperlich war er durch seine Größe den meisten anderen Wraith unterlegen und das wusste er nur zu genau.

Das Späher-Schiff senkte sich auf den Boden und Albert atmete tief durch. Sein Commander stand unbewegt da, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. Albert konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, da er hinter ihm stand, aber er wusste, dass sowohl Todd als auch Raven die ausdruckslosen Masken auf ihren gemeißelten Zügen trugen. Er wusste auch, dass die Commander jetzt untereinander telepathisch verbunden waren, und nach einem Moment des Zögerns nahm er vorsichtig Kontakt zu der Verbindung auf.

Kilian warf ihm einen kurzen, überraschten Blick zu, bevor er wieder nach vorne blickte, aber er sagte nichts dazu.

Albert vermied dauernden telepathischen Kontakt mit Wraith, die nicht von seinem Basis-Schiff kamen und bevorzugte mit Wraith von anderen Schiffen die gesprochenen Worte. Noch etwas, das ihn von anderen Wraith unterschied, aber er war lieber alleine in seinem Kopf. Diesmal allerdings war es wichtig, den Kräften der Königin entgegenzuwirken, die diese sicher sofort anwenden würde, um ihren Führungsanspruch durchzusetzen. Und er hatte Fähigkeiten, die an die einer Königin heranreichten, ohne sich besonders anstrengen zu müssen.

Er wusste, dass sowohl Todd, als auch Raven ihre Fähigkeiten durch gezieltes Training in den Jahrtausenden, die sie schon lebten, sehr verbessert hatten, aber Todd würde sicher Unterstützung brauchen. Die anderen hießen ihn in ihrer Verbindung willkommen und Albert straffte sich und wartete darauf, dass die Königin erschien.

Was sie auch nach einigen Minuten tat.

Sie war eine beeindruckende Erscheinung.

 

Sie war hochgewachsen für eine Königin und sehr schlank. Ihr Kleid war figurbetont, aber nicht so freizügig geschnitten wie das manch anderer Königinnen und es war in einem dunklen schillernden Blauton eingefärbt.

Ihre dichten, dunkelroten Haare schimmerten violett in der Sonne und fielen ihr in langen Wellen offen über den Rücken. Sie war eine Schönheit und sich ihrer Schönheit auch deutlich bewusst. Albert lief ein kalter Schauer über den Rücken.

Er mochte diese Königin nicht.

Ihr folgten einige Wraith in ziemlich unterwürfiger Haltung, zusammen mit etlichen Drohnen.

Sie versuchte nicht gleich, den Wraith-Führer der Allianz auf die Knie zu zwingen, dafür war sie zu klug. Aber sie versuchte, ihn dazu zu bringen, dass er sich tief vor ihr verbeugte.

Was ihr nicht gelang.

Commander Todd stand unbeweglich da und zuckte noch nicht einmal.

Natürlich spürte sie, dass er von seinen Wraith dabei unterstützt wurde und auch, wer von den anderen Wraith seiner Allianz dabei am stärksten war, denn für einen ganz flüchtigen Moment fühlte Albert sie in seinem Kopf und ihren Blick auf sich ruhen

. „Guten Tag, Lady.“ Todd neigte den Kopf leicht. Er tat es aus eigenem Antrieb, nicht weil sie ihn dazu zwang.

Er brachte ihr die gleiche Höflichkeit entgegen, die er jedem geladenen Gast entgegenbrachte, aber er würdigte sie nicht als seine Königin und sie wusste das.

Es war schon dadurch ersichtlich, dass er sie 'Lady' und nicht 'Meine Königin' nannte.

Sie presste die Lippen aufeinander und hob das Kinn an. „Commander“, erwiderte sie kühl, verärgert darüber, dass er sie nicht sofort als seine Königin akzeptierte.

Ihr Blick wanderte zu Colonel Sheppard und sie verzog verächtlich ihren Mund. „Ihr Worshiper ist ziemlich anmaßend, Commander“, schnaubte sie empört.

Dies war eine gezielte Beleidigung, mit der sie ihren gescheiterten Versuch überspielen wollte. Es musste für jeden Wraith sofort ersichtlich sein, dass Colonel Sheppard der Gefährte des Commanders war und nicht sein Worshiper.

Albert konnte durch seine gedankliche Verbindung mit seinem Vorgesetzten fühlen, wie dieser verärgert die Augen verengte.

„Colonel Sheppard ist kein Worshiper, Lady.“ Er betonte das Wort Lady dabei ganz leicht, so dass es gerade noch keine Beleidigung war. „Colonel Sheppard ist der militärische Führer von Atlantis und der menschliche Anführer unserer Allianz. Und er ist mein gewählter Gefährte. Sie werden ihn als völlig gleichwertig akzeptieren während der Verhandlungen. Genauso wie den Gefährten meines Stellvertreters, Colonel Mitchell.“

Albert konnte den Ärger seiner beiden Vorgesetzten spüren, denn die Art der Beziehung zu ihren menschlichen Gefährten war durch die Markierungen am Hals und dadurch, dass sie neben den beiden Commandern standen, für jeden Wraith eindeutig.

Ein Worshiper hätte ein Halsband getragen und hinter seinem Wraith gestanden, den Blick gesenkt.

Albert betrachtete die Königin, die auf den Commander starrte und sicherlich überlegte, wie sie weiter vorgehen sollte.

Schließlich nickte sie gnädig. „Wie Sie meinen, Commander“, schnarrte sie und wandte sich ihrem eigenen Commander zu.

Albert blickte ebenfalls zu dem großen bulligen Wraith, der hinter seiner Königin stand und jetzt ehrerbietig den Kopf neigte, als sie ihm ihre Aufmerksamkeit schenkte. Da sie telepathisch mit ihm kommunizierte, konnte Albert nicht wissen, worüber sie sprachen, aber zu seiner Beunruhigung bemerkte er, dass der fremde Commander ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zuwarf.

Der Wraith hatte grobe Gesichtszüge und ziemlich ungepflegte Rasta-Locken und Albert konnte einen leichten Schauder nicht unterdrücken. Todd wurde ungeduldig und wies mit der Hand in Richtung der Stadt.

„Wir sollten uns hinein begeben, damit wir mit den Verhandlungen beginnen können“, sagte er kühl und die Königin nickte nach einem Moment und schritt mit hoch erhobenem Kopf an ihm vorbei auf Atlantis zu, ihr Gefolge im Schlepptau.

 

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Sie hatten einige Stunden mit unwichtigem Geplänkel und vorsichtigem Abtasten verbracht, bevor Todd gegen Abend eine Pause angeordnet hatte.

Albert war froh, als er den Konferenzraum verlassen konnte und suchte einen großen Balkon auf, um die Dämmerung, die laue Luft, und vor allem die Stille zu genießen. Nicht nur die Stille draußen auf dem Balkon, auf dem er alleine stand, sondern auch die Stille in seinem Kopf.

Während der Verhandlungen war er die ganze Zeit mit den Commandern telepathisch verbunden gewesen, damit alle, vor allem aber Todd, am Besten klein vor möglichen mentalen Angriffen der Königin geschützt waren.

Albert hatte sich jetzt aus der Verbindung zurückgezogen, da er sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher war, dass Todd mit Hilfe von Raven und Kilian auch alleine einen solchen Angriff abwehren konnte. Die Königin hatte zwar sehr ausgeprägte mentale Fähigkeiten, aber gegen drei Commander, die mit einer ähnlich starken Gedankenkontrolle ausgestattet waren, würde sie wahrscheinlich keinen Erfolg haben, außerdem war auch Teyla Emmagan noch dabei und sie würde im Notfall den Commandern beistehen können.

Albert brauchte dringend eine Pause und Raven hatte ihm flüchtig zugenickt, als er ihm diesen Wunsch mitgeteilt hatte.

Raven kannte seine Gründe und Albert war ihm dankbar für sein Verständnis und dafür, dass er ihm immer wieder die Möglichkeit gewährte, sich für eine Weile zurückziehen zu können. Albert konnte sich nicht wirklich vorstellen, dass eine Einigung zustande kommen würde.

Er war sich noch nicht mal über die wahren Absichten der Königin im Klaren. Sie schien darauf zu hoffen, mehr Basis-Schiffe durch die Allianz unter ihre Kontrolle zu bekommen, denn sie hatte nur drei Schiffe zur Verfügung. Natürlich hatte sie das so nicht zugegeben, aber Albert erschien dies als der wahrscheinlichste Grund für ihren Wunsch, der Allianz beizutreten.

Nur würde sie niemals die Kontrolle über die zwölf Basis-Schiffe der Allianz erlangen. Sein verehrter Vorgesetzter würde auf gar keinen Fall das Oberkommando über die zwölf Schiffe und die Allianz abgeben und sich selbst unter die Herrschaft einer Königin begeben.

Er hatte zu lange das Kommando gehabt und ohne eine Königin gelebt, um das zu tun. Und er war viel zu gut darin, selbst das Kommando zu führen. Keiner der anderen elf Commander würde freiwillig einen Wechsel akzeptieren.

Ihre Allianz funktionierte hervorragend und alle waren mit dem gegenwärtigen Status Quo zufrieden. Todd hatte, als er die zwölf Basis-Schiffe zu einer Allianz zusammengeschlossen hatte, darauf geachtet, nur diejenigen auszwählen, die gut ohne Königin funktionierten.

Inzwischen waren alle elf Commander so daran gewöhnt, einen männlichen Oberkommandierenden zu haben, der ihre Meinung schätzte und sie als gleichwertig behandelte, anstatt unter der absoluten Herrschaft einer Königin zu stehen, dass keiner von ihnen diese Art der Zusammenarbeit freiwillig wieder aufgegeben hätte. Sie akzeptierten, dass einer von ihnen den Oberbefehl über alle zwölf Schiffe hatte und alle waren sich darin einig, dass Commander Todd hierfür am geeignetsten war, aber auf ihrem Schiff hatten sie die alleinige Befehlsgewalt.

Todd hatte noch nie die Notwendigkeit gesehen, sich in die Belange seiner Basis-Schiffe unnötig einzumischen. Dafür schenkten ihm die elf Commander ihre unbedingte Treue. John Sheppard, der mit Königinnen genauso schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht hatte wie Cameron und er selbst, hatte ihm einmal gestanden, dass er zu Beginn der Allianz sehr erstaunt darüber gewesen war, wie viele freiheitsliebende männliche Wraith es gab, die sich damit schwer taten, sich einer Königin vollständig zu unterwerfen.

Er hatte geglaubt, dass das Bedürfnis zur Unterwerfung in den Genen eines jeden Wraith fest verankert war und war sehr überrascht gewesen, als er festgestellt hatte, dass das gar nicht der Fall war. Albert hörte ein Geräusch hinter sich und drehte sich um.

Der Commander der Königin hatte den Balkon betreten und kam langsam auf ihn zu.

Albert fühlte, wie er nervös wurde. Der Commander war groß und massiv gebaut und kam auf ihn zu wie eine Raubkatze, die auf ihre Beute zuschlich.

Albert hatte schon während der Verhandlung bemerkt, dass der Commander ihn oft angeschaut hatte und hatte geglaubt, dass die Königin ihn damit beauftragt hatte, ihn zu beobachten.

Der Blick des Commanders, mit dem er ihn jetzt betrachtete, sagte allerdings eindeutig etwas anderes aus.

Der Blick war hungrig und gierig und nicht misszuverstehen.

Albert versteifte sich und hob das Kinn an.

Er wusste, dass er dem anderen Wraith körperlich nicht gewachsen sein würde. Er konnte nur versuchen, ihn geistig zu bezwingen oder mental nach Hilfe zu rufen. Der Gedanke war ihm unangenehm und er verdrängte ihn.Erst würde er versuchen, alleine mit dem grobschlächtigen Wraith fertig zu werden.

Der Commander versuchte zu seiner Enttäuschung nicht, telepathischen Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen. Er wusste vermutlich, dass er Albert hierbei nicht gewachsen sein würde und hatte stattdessen beschlossen, seine körperliche Überlegenheit auszuspielen.

Und Albert würde von sich aus keine mentale Verbindung herstellen, ihm schauderte geradezu vor dem Gedanken.

Der Commander schien das zu spüren, denn er grinste böse, während er auf Albert zukam. „Sie werden eine Zierde in meinem Bett sein“, knurrte er heiser und begierig und packte Albert am Arm.

„Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht sein. Ich habe nicht die Absicht, Ihr Bett zu teilen, Commander“, antwortete Albert gepresst, sorgfältig darauf achtend, dass nicht er derjenige war, der die komplizierten Höflichkeits-Regeln der Wraith-Kultur verletzte und am Ende derjenige war, der Wiedergutmachung leisten musste.

Das wäre zum Beispiel der Fall gewesen, hätte er den Titel Commander bei der Anrede weggelassen.

In der dominanten Kultur der Wraith mit der strengen Hierarchie hatte jeder ältere männliche Wraith, vor allem, wenn er auch noch der Kommandant eines Basis-Schiffes war, das Recht, einen jüngeren Wraith in sein Bett zu beordern.

Die einzige, die über einem Commander stand, war eine Königin.

Das Konzept der Vergewaltigung eines unwilligen Partners war in der Wraith-Kultur nicht bekannt.

Es war allgemein üblich, dass der ranghöhere Wraith seinen Anspruch durchsetzte, ob der andere das wollte oder nicht.

Albert wusste inzwischen, das das in der menschlichen Kutur völlig anders war. Die Commander der Allianz hatten ihren menschlichen Verbündeten zuliebe ihre Lebensweie in diesem Punkt angepasst. Auf keinem der zwölf Basis-Schiffe war es üblich, einen Gefährten gegen dessen Willen zu nehmen.

Albert war sich ganz sicher, dass die Königin über die Absichten ihres Commanders informiert war und diese billigte. Die beiden einzigen Dinge, die Albert im Moment schützten waren die Tatsache, dass Albert einem anderen Clan angehörte und er der führende Wissenschaftler dieses anderen Clans war.

Wissenschaftler standen in der Hierarchie zwar unter den Offizieren, aber durch die fremde Clan-Zugehörigkeit konnte er die 'Offerte' auf jeden Fall erst mal ablehnen.

Leider konnte der Commander darauf bestehen, seinen Besitzanspruch in einem Kampf durchzusetzen und bei einem Kampf würde Albert natürlich keinerlei Chance haben.

Die einzige Möglichkeit, einen solchen Kampf zu vermeiden war der Besitzanspruch, den schon ein anderer, gleichrangiger Commander ihm gegenüber hatte, aber da gab es niemanden...

Albert schluckte. Solche Konflikte hatten schon Kriege zwischen ganzen Clans ausgelöst, bei denen viele Basis-Schiffe zerstört worden waren.

„Das werden Sie ganz sicher, Albert.“ Der fremde Commander dehnte seinen menschlichen Namen spöttisch, während sein Blick gierig über Alberts schlanke Gestalt wanderte.

Albert wurde wütend. Er würde eher sterben, als den Besitzanspruch dieses grobschlächtigen und verschlagenen Wraith anzuerkennen.

„Ich erkenne Ihren Besitzanspruch nicht an, Commander. Sie gehören nicht zu meinem Clan und ich werde Ihre Offerte auf keinen Fall akzeptieren!“ Sagte er so fest, wie es ihm möglich war.

Der Wraith knurrte und zog Albert zu sich her. Albert wehrte sich, so gut er dazu in der Lage war, aber natürlich war der Commander der Königin viel stärker. Er drückte Albert gegen das Geländer und klemmte ihn zwischen dem Geländer und seinem massigen Körper ein, so dass Albert gefangen war und keine Fluchtmöglichkeit hatte.

Er senkte den Kopf und Albert wusste, dass er versuchen würde, eine Markierung an seinem Hals anzubringen. Verzweifelt wehrte er sich gegen den großen Wraith.

„Nehmen Sie sofort Ihre Hände von ihm, Commander!“ Die Stimme war nicht laut, sogar ziemlich ruhig aber es war eindeutig ein Befehl.

Der Commander knurrte und drehte sich um, ohne Albert loszulassen.

Albert konnte Kilian auf dem Balkon stehen sehen, die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt.

Er sah den Commander unverwandt an, eine eindeutige Warnung im Gesicht. „Nehmen Sie Ihre Hände von ihm, Commander. Er hat Ihre 'Offerte' ausgeschlagen.“

„Dazu hat er kein Recht. Ich stehe im Rang über ihm“, knurrte der Commander heiser und verärgert, weil er im letzten Moment gestört worden war.

Kilian betrachtete den anderen Commander spöttisch. Kilian war ebenfalls groß, allerdings nicht so massig gebaut wie der Commander der Königin. Das schien ihm aber keine Sorgen zu bereiten.

„Er gehört nicht zu Ihrem Clan und ist unser ranghöchster Wissenschaftler. Außerdem besteht schon ein Besitzanspruch, er hat also gar nicht die Möglichkeit, Ihr Angebot anzunehmen“, erklärte Kilian ungerührt.

Albert starrte ihn fassungslos an.

Wer hatte ihm gegenüber einen Besitzanspruch?

„Aha. Und wer ist das?“ Der Commander sah seine Felle davon schwimmen und war wütend und enttäuscht.

Kilian musterte den anderen Commander abfällig. „Ich. Ich erkläre meinen Anspruch ihm gegenüber“, erwiderte er ruhig, ohne Albert anzusehen.

Er war völlig auf den fremden Wraith konzentriert.

„Sie sind jünger als ich und befehligen nur ein Basis-Schiff.“ Der andere Commander war nicht so schnell bereit, aufzugeben.

„Ich gehöre seinem Clan an, deshalb spielt das Alter keine Rolle. Und mein Schiff hat das Kommando über drei andere Schiffe, es sind also insgesamt vier. Ihr Anspruch ist damit abgewiesen.“

„Er hat keine Markierung am Hals. Wer sagt mir, dass Sie nicht lügen?“ Der Commander wagte keine gedankliche Kontrolle, er spürte wohl, dass er keine Chance gegen seinen jungen Gegenspieler haben würde.

Kilians Blick wanderte zu Albert und zum ersten Mal, seit er ihm zu Hilfe geeilt war, sah er Albert direkt an. „Erkennen Sie meinen Besitzanspruch an, Albert?“ Aus Kilians Mund klang sein Name nicht wie eine Beleidigung, sondern fast wie eine Liebkosung.

Albert schluckte. Er wusste nicht, was er tun sollte und erwiderte den eindringlichen Blick des jungen Commanders unsicher.

Er presste verzweifelt die Lippen aufeinander.

Der fremde Commander bemerkte sein Zögern und ein triumphierendes Grinsen breitete sich auf seinen hässlichen Zügen aus.

Albert sah es und holte tief Luft. „Ich erkenne Ihren Besitzanspruch an, Commander“, antwortete er heiser.


	4. Besitzansprüche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert muss Kilians Besitzanspruch anerkennen, um dem anderen Commander keine Chance dazu zu lassen!  
> Was wird jetzt passieren? Wird Kilian ihn wirklich zu seinem Gefährten machen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Die Wraith-Kultur ist viele tausend Jahre alt und sicher ganz verschieden von der menschlichen Kultur. Es macht mir viel Spaß, darüber nachzudenken und meine Wraith und ihre Kultur 'zum Leben zu erwecken'. Ich hoffe, Ihr habt viel Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Ich habe noch eine große Bitte an Euch alle: Es wäre toll, Feedback zu bekommen durch Kommentare oder Kudos. Ich bin für Anregungen und Inspirationen immer dankbar und es wäre schön, wenn ich wüsste, ob Euch meine Geschichte auch wirklich gefällt!

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte völlige Stille.

Albert war immer noch zwischen dem Geländer und dem anderen Wraith gefangen und fühlte sich mit einem Mal völlig ausgelaugt und erschöpft, was für einen frisch genährten Wraith wirklich sehr ungewöhnlich war.

Er konnte selbst nicht glauben, was er da gerade gesagt hatte und schluckte verzweifelt. Der Tag hatte so gut angefangen, wie war das bloß alles passiert?  
Was sollte er jetzt nur tun?

Kilian blickte wieder zu dem fremden Commander, der seinen Griff zwar gelockert hatte, Albert aber immer noch festhielt.

„Lassen. Sie. Meinen. Gefährten. Los.“ Kilians Stimme war leise, aber kalt wie Eis.

Der Commander knurrte enttäuscht, ließ Albert aber zögernd los. Kilian schien ihn tatsächlich zu beeindrucken.

Kilian kam langsam auf Albert und den Commander zu. Seine Arme hingen jetzt locker an seiner Seite, aber er wirkte wie ein sprungbereites Raubtier.

Albert kam es flüchtig in den Sinn, dass er das gleiche von dem fremden Commander gedacht hatte, aber Kilian war viel anmutiger und schöner als der hässliche Wraith, der ihn gegen seinen Willen hatte nehmen wollen.

Albert blinzelte, verstört und überrascht über seine Gedanken. Kilian nahm ihn doch auch gegen seinen Willen – Albert hatte keinen Gefährten gewollt, zumindest keinen Wraith – aber Albert musste zugeben, dass der junge Commander auf jeden Fall die bessere Wahl war, zumal er ja auch der Allianz angehörte.

Und er war wesentlich attraktiver als der fremde Wraith. Albert musste zugeben, dass Kilian schön und anziehend war und viele begehrliche Blicke auf sich zog, sowohl von anderen Wraith, als auch von Menschen.

Und, noch wichtiger, Albert war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Kilian kein Vergnügen daran haben würde, ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, wenn er ihn nahm. Bei dem anderen Wraith war er sich da gar nicht sicher.  
Der fremde Commander sah so aus, als ob es ihm durchaus Spaß machen würde, anderen zu seinem Vergnügen weh zu tun.

Der große Wraith trat einen Schritt zurück und knurrte verärgert, aber er versuchte nicht mehr, Kilians Anspruch in Frage zu stellen.

Kilian machte eine gebieterische Geste zu der Balkontür.

„Lassen Sie mich mit meinem Gefährten alleine, Commander“, befahl er und nach einem Moment des Zögerns warf der Wraith Albert einen hasserfüllten Blick zu und drehte sich dann um.

Mit schwingendem Mantel ging er zu der Tür und verließ den Balkon.

Kilian sah ihm nach, bis er verschwunden war und wandte sich dann Albert zu.

Mit gerunzelter Stirn betrachtete er den jungen Wissenschaftler.

„Was haben Sie sich dabei gedacht, alleine hier nach draußen zu gehen, Albert?“ Fragte er kühl.

Albert starrte den jungen Commander, der jetzt sein Gefährte war, schockiert an.

„Wie bitte?“ Fragte er fassungslos. Kilian hatte ihn gegen seinen Willen zum Gefährten genommen und wagte es jetzt, ihm Vorwürfe zu machen?  
Er öffnete den Mund, um ihm eine erboste Antwort zu geben, aber Kilian brachte ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Verdammt, Albert. Sie sind so unglaublich intelligent, aber Ihre Naivität ist wirklich kaum zu überbieten! Sie müssen doch bemerkt haben, wie er Sie während der Verhandlungen die ganze Zeit über angestarrt hat!“

Kilian verschränkte wieder die Arme vor der Brust und betrachtete Albert kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich dachte, das tut er, weil seine Königin ihm das aufgetragen hat“, murmelte Albert tonlos. Kilian erwiderte seinen Blick ungläubig.

„Sie machen Witze, Albert, oder? Er hat Sie mit Blicken ausgezogen!“ Kilian klang beinahe verzweifelt, so als könne er nicht glauben, dass Albert wirklich so naiv war.

Albert ließ erschöpft den Kopf hängen, er fühlte sich wie betäubt.

„Und jetzt?“ Wisperte er schließlich resigniert.

Kilian betrachtete ihn eine Weile ausdruckslos, die Arme immer noch vor der Brust verschränkt. Albert bewegte sich unbehaglich unter dem eindringlichen Blick.

„Jetzt werde ich meinen Besitzanspruch Ihnen gegenüber deutlich machen, Albert. Ich werde Sie markieren“, sagte er nach einer Weile ruhig, beinahe unbeteiligt.

Albert biss sich auf die Lippen. „Muss das wirklich sein?“ Fragte er kleinlaut.

„Das meinen Sie nicht ernst, Albert. Sie wissen, was passiert, wenn ich es nicht tue. Wollen Sie lieber ihn?“

Albert fühlte einen eiskalten Schauer den Rücken hinunterlaufen.

„Nein“, antwortete er und versuchte, die aufsteigende Panik zu bekämpfen.

„Gut.“ Kilian kam näher, bis er Albert berühren konnte. Langsam streckte er die Hand aus und hob Alberts Kinn an.

Albert sah dem jungen Commander in die goldenen Augen, die ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck musterten. Er holte tief Luft und versuchte, sich zu entspannen.

„Ich bin bereit“, sagte er heiser und räusperte sich.

Kilian lächelte ein wenig wehmütig und strich mit dem Daumen über Alberts bebende Lippen.

„Nein, Albert, das sind Sie nicht. Aber es bleibt Ihnen leider keine andere Wahl“, erwiderte er sanft und bog Alberts Kopf behutsam zur Seite.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Albert schloss die Augen und versuchte, sich gegen das Unvermeidliche zu wappnen.

Wraith hatten nur einige wenige sensiblen Stellen an ihrem Körper, und eine davon war an ihrem Hals, seitlich an der Kehle.  
Dies war eine Stelle, an der sie verwundbar waren und die Stelle, an der ein Wraith eine Markierung hinterlassen konnte, die für einige Tage sichtbar blieb und anderen Wraith zeigte, dass der markierte Wraith einen Gefährten hatte, der ihm gegenüber einen Besitzanspruch geltend gemacht hatte.

Dies war außerdem eine überaus erogene Zone und das Markieren war für beide Wraith normalerweise ein sehr intimer und erregender Akt, der deshalb auch meistens während der Paarung vollzogen wurde.

Nicht auf einem Balkon während einer Verhandlungspause, weil ein Konkurrent sie dazu mehr oder weniger gezwungen hatte.

Albert versteifte sich unwillkürlich, als Kilian den Kopf senkte und seinen Mund zielsicher auf den empfindsamen Punkt an seinem Hals legte.

„Schsch, ruhig, Albert“, murmelte Kilian an seiner Kehle und pustete sanft über die weiche Haut. Albert erschauerte und diesmal war es nicht vor Angst.

Kilian drückte einen Moment seine Lippen zart auf die Haut und Albert entspannte sich zögernd. Genau auf den Moment hatte Kilian gewartet und er biss zu.

 

\-----------------------------------------

 

Albert bäumte sich überrascht auf und keuchte. Hilflos griffen seine Hände ins Leere, bis er schließlich Kilians Jacke zu greifen bekam und sich daran wie an einem Rettungsanker festhielt. Er stöhnte, als Kilian seine Zähne vorsichtig, aber unbarmherzig in die weiche Haut grub und dann an der empfindsamen Stelle zu saugen begann.  
Stromstöße jagten durch Alberts Körper und er fühlte, wie seine Knie unter ihm nachgaben. Ohne es zu wollen, bog er den Kopf noch weiter zur Seite, um dem jungen Commander besseren Zugang zu gewähren.

Kilian knurrte an seinem Hals, als er Alberts Nachgeben spürte und grub die Finger seiner Nährhand in Alberts seidenweiche, dichte Mähne, um seinen Kopf festzuhalten. Den anderen Arm schlang er um Alberts schlanke Taille und zog ihn näher zu sich her, bis sie dicht aneinander gepresst am Geländer lehnten.

Alberts Arme schlangen sich wie von selbst um Kilians Schultern und er grub die Finger in Kilians Nacken, um seinen Kopf dichter an seine Kehle pressen zu können.

Kilian saugte an seiner Kehle, bis Albert glaubte, es keine Sekunde länger ertragen zu können. Er wimmerte, schmerzhaft erregt und rieb sich instinktiv an Kilians Körper, verzweifelt nach Erlösung von der köstlichen Folter suchend.  
Er konnte fühlen, dass der andere Wraith ebenfalls erregt war und presste sich fordernd und voller Not an den festen Körper.

Kilian leckte mit seiner Zunge wieder und wieder über die deutliche Markierung, die er hinterlassen hatte und Albert entrang sich ein erstickter Schrei, als Kilians Zunge weitere Stromstöße durch seinen Körper jagte.

Albert wusste, dass jeden Moment jemand auf den Balkon kommen konnte, um nach ihnen zu sehen, aber zu seiner Beschämung musste er zugeben, dass ihm das im Augenblick völlig egal war.  
Nichts existierte mehr außer dem jungen Commander, der ihn fordernd an mit seinem Körper gegen das Geländer drückte und unbarmherzig seinen unwiderruflichen Besitzanspruch geltend machte, bis Alberts Welt nur noch aus dem Mund auf seiner Kehle bestand und dem harten Körper, der sich an ihn presste.

Und dann war es plötzlich vorbei.

Albert wimmerte protestierend, als Kilian den Kopf hob und ihn sanft ein Stück von sich schob. Er atmete schwer und sein ganzer Körper brannte vor unerfülltem Verlangen.

Kilian streichelte sanft seine Wange. Seine Pupillen waren dunkel und rund, ein sicheres Zeichen dafür, dass er ebenfalls erregt war.

„Ich warte drinnen an der Tür auf Sie, Albert. Wir müssen zurück“, sagte er etwas heiser und wandte sich ab.  
Albert starrte ihm fassungslos nach, als er ohne sich umzudrehen zur Tür ging und dahinter verschwand.

Albert stand auf dem Balkon, sprachlos und schmerzhaft erregt, während die Stelle an seinem Hals, an der Kilian seinen Besitzanspruch für jeden sichtbar hinterlassen hatte, heftig pochte.

Er lehnte an dem Geländer, kämpfte mühsam gegen seine Erregung und versuchte, die letzten Reste seiner Würde und Selbstbeherrschung zusammenzukratzen.

Als er sich nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit dazu in der Lage fühlte, den anderen wieder zu begegnen, hob er trotzig das Kinn an und folgte Kilian in die Stadt zurück.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Die Verhandlungen gingen weiter und er musste daran teilnehmen, ob er wollte oder nicht.

Kilian hatte vor dem Balkon auf ihn gewartet, er stand in seiner übliche Haltung neben der Tür und beobachtete den Gang, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt, ohne sich zu bewegen.

Albert trat zögernd zu ihm. Kilian wandte ihm den Kopf zu und lächelte ihn an. Er schien sich völlig unter Kontrolle zu haben und Albert presste verärgert die Lippen aufeinander.

Kilians Lächeln vertiefte sich ein wenig, als er den Trotz in den Augen seines unfreiwilligen Gefährten bemerkte, aber er sagte nichts dazu.

Stattdessen fragte er freundlich mit einem neutralen Tonfall:

„Sind Sie bereit, wieder an den Verhandlungen teilzunehmen, Albert?“

Albert nickte. „Natürlich, Commander Kilian“, presste er hervor. Kilian seufzte.

„Sie sind jetzt mein Gefährte, Albert. Es ist nicht angemessen, wenn Sie mich Commander nennen. Sie haben mich vorher schon Kilian genannt, so schwer kann es also nicht sein, es jetzt wieder zu tun, Albert“, antwortete er ernst. „Oder wollen Sie, dass der Commander der Königin einen Grund hat, meinen Besitzanspruch anzuzweifeln?“

Albert senkte den Kopf. „Nein, natürlich nicht“, flüsterte er unglücklich. Die Vorstellung, zu den anderen zu gehen, die sofort die Markierung an seinem Hals sehen und Fragen stellen würden, schnürte ihm beinahe die Luft ab.

Kilian legte ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Niemand wird etwas sagen, Albert. Sie wissen es schon. Ich habe Commander Todd und Commander Raven schon über die Angelegenheit informiert. Kommen Sie, Albert. Es gibt nichts, wofür Sie sich schämen müssen.“

Albert schluckte. Kilian hatte recht. Der Gefährte eines Commanders zu sein, war eine Ehre, keine Schande. Und Kilian stand in der Rangfolge der Allianz mehr oder weniger an dritter Stelle, der Gefährte eines so angesehenen Commanders zu sein, war noch ehrenvoller.

Nur, dass er keinen Gefährten gewollt hatte. Jetzt nicht. Nicht so – gezwungen durch einen anderen Wraith, der abstoßend und brutal war und ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen hatte.

Aber Kilian hatte recht. Er war sorglos gewesen und schuldete Kilian seine Loyalität und Dankbarkeit, weil dieser ihn gerettet hatte. Kilian hatte ihn sicher auch nicht als Gefährten gewollt und es war nicht fair, auf ihn wütend zu sein, egal wie sehr sich alles in ihm dagegen wehrte.

„Natürlich, Kilian. Es tut mir leid.“ Er holte tief Luft. „Danke, dass Sie mich vor ihm gerettet haben“, fügte er dann leise hinzu.

Kilian warf ihm einen seltsamen Blick zu, den er nicht zu deuten wusste.

„Ich möchte keinen Dank von Ihnen, Albert“, antwortete er mit einem resignierten Unterton in der Stimme. „Kommen Sie, die Verhandlungen gehen weiter.“

Albert nickte und ging Seite an Seite mit seinem Gefährten zu den anderen zurück.

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Albert vermochte später nicht mehr zu sagen, wie er die nächsten Stunden überstanden hatte.

Niemand hatte etwas gesagt, als sie zum Konferenzraum zurückgekehrt waren, aber Albert hatte Camerons Blick deutlich wahrgenommen, als der Freund ihn bestürzt und mit hilflosem Zorn kurz angeschaut hatte, die Hände zu Fäusten geballt.  
Albert wusste, dass der Zorn natürlich nicht ihm galt und er hätte gerne etwas zu Cameron gesagt, um den Freund zu beruhigen, aber sein Kopf war absolut leer und er fühlte sich wie betäubt.  
Die Commander der Allianz ließen sich nichts anmerken, aber die Königin warf ihm einen scharfen, verärgerten Blick zu und Albert wusste jetzt ganz sicher, dass sie den Plan ihres Commanders gekannt und gebilligt hatte.

Vielleicht hatte sie ihn sogar dazu angestiftet, um so die Kontrolle über die Allianz zu erlangen, denn als Gefährte, der dem führenden Wissenschaftler der Allianz gegenüber einen Besitzanspruch geltend machte, hätte die andere Clan-Zugehörigkeit keine Rolle mehr gespielt.

Albert fühlte, wie ihm plötzlich die Knie weich wurden, als ihm die ganze Tragweite der Geschehnisse bewusst wurden.

Kilian hatte recht, er war wirklich unglaublich dumm gewesen. Er hatte mit seinem unbedachten Wunsch, alleine zu sein, die ganze Allianz gefährdet. Nicht auszudenken, was geschehen wäre, wäre Kilian nicht gerade noch rechtzeitig erschienen, um ihn vor dem anderen Wraith zu retten.

Der fremde Commander hätte ein Recht darauf gehabt, alles zu erfahren, was Albert wusste, er hätte die gedankliche Verbindung einfordern können, ohne Albert eine Chance zu lassen, sich dagegen zu wehren.

Albert sank auf seinen Stuhl und versuchte verzweifelt, seine Selbstbeherrschung wieder zu erlangen.  
Er spürte eine warme und feste Hand auf seiner Schulter und sah hoch. Kilian stand neben ihm und lächelte beruhigend auf ihn hinunter. Albert fühlte dankbar, wie die ruhige Zuversicht des jungen Commanders ihm half, sich ein wenig zu beruhigen.

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben suchte er von sich aus die mentale Verbindung mit den Brüdern seiner Allianz, tastete nach den Gedanken der anderen, um sich von ihnen stärken und stützen zu lassen.

Sie hießen ihn freundlich willkommen und Albert entspannte sich ein wenig und gewann seine Selbstbeherrschung zurück, obwohl er die hasserfüllten Blicke des hässlichen Commanders auf sich ruhen fühlte.

Kilian ließ seine Hand auf seiner Schulter ruhen. Er blieb hinter Alberts Stuhl stehen, die Hand auf seiner Schulter, während die Gespräche mit der Königin und ihrem Gefolge wieder begannen, ein deutliches Zeichen für jeden, zu wem Albert jetzt und in Zukunft gehörte.

Albert fühlte sich erstaunlich sicher und geborgen in der geistigen Verbindung mit den anderen, als sie ihre ruhige Zuversicht und Stärke mit ihm teilten und er schluckte dankbar. Vielleicht würde doch noch alles gut werden.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Nach weiteren Stunden voller zermürbender Diskussionen machten sie eine weitere Pause, um sie am nächsten Tag fortzuführen.

Die menschlichen Verhandlungspartner konnten nicht so lange ohne Pause wach bleiben und die Forderung der Königin, ohne die Menschen weiter zu verhandeln, lehnte Commander Todd ab.

„Wir sind eine Allianz und wir sind gleichwertig, ich werde ohne Colonel Sheppard, Colonel Mitchell und Mr. Woolsey keine Gespräche mit Ihnen führen, Lady“, erklärte er kühl. „ Und Sie werden die Wartezeit auf Ihrem Schiff verbringen.“

Wütend starrte sie ihn an. „Warum nicht hier?“ Schnarrte sie verärgert.

„Weil Sie versuchen könnten, die Bewohner von Atlantis zu beeinflussen. Dies wird von Ihrem Schiff aus sehr viel schwerer möglich sein.“

„Sie vertrauen mir nicht“, sagte sie gekränkt.

„Nein. Lady. Und nach den letzten Ereignissen habe ich auch keinen Grund dazu.“

Todd sah flüchtig zu ihrem Commander, der hinter ihrem Stuhl stand und Albert anstarrte wie ein hungriges Raubtier seine unerreichbare Beute.

Sie verengte die Augen. „Mein Commander hatte jedes Recht dazu, seinen Besitzanspruch geltend zu machen, Commander“, rechtfertigte sie sich etwas unsicher.

„Das sehe ich anders, Lady“, erwiderte Todd kalt. „Und es stellt Ihre Motive doch sehr in Frage. Begeben Sie sich bitte auf Ihr Schiff.“

Er wandte sich seinem Stellvertreter zu. „Commander, bitte begleiten Sie unsere Gäste zu ihrem Schiff“, wies er Raven an.

Raven neigte leicht seinen Kopf. „Selbstverständlich, Commander.“ Er wies zur Tür. „Bitte, Lady.“

Sie hob den Kopf und rauschte verärgert an ihm vorbei, ihr Gefolge wieder im Schlepptau. Raven verzog das Gesicht zu einem grimmigen Grinsen und folgte ihr, zusammen mit Alexandros und einigen Drohnen von Todds Flaggschiff.

Todd nickte den drei Männern zu. „John, Cameron, Mr. Woolsey, Zeit für eine Pause.“ Die Drei nickten und verließen zusammen den Raum.

Todd gab Commander Justinius einen Wink. „Wir haben einiges zu besprechen, Justinius“, stellte er fest und Justinius nickte mit einem flüchtigen Schmunzeln, weil Todd seinen Namen ohne Titel gebrauchte. Er wusste, dass es keine Beleidigung darstellte sodern eher ein Zeichen war, dass sein Vorgesetzter ihn als gleichwertig ansah.

Todd drehte sich zu Albert und Kilian um. Kilian stand immer noch hinter Alberts Stuhl, die Hand auf seiner Schulter.

„Bringen Sie Ihren Gefährten zu seinem Quartier, Kilian. Wir werden dafür sorgen, dass niemand unerlaubt in Ihre Nähe kommt, Albert“, sagte er beinahe sanft.

Albert schluckte. „Danke, Commander“, erwiderte er heiser. Er hatte die mentale Verbindung zu den anderen gelöst, als die Königin gegangen war und er war dankbar dafür, dass Kilian seinen Rückzug respektierte.

Müde stand er auf und versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, was in wenigen Minuten passieren würde. Auf dem Balkon, als Kilian ihn markiert hatte, war er vor Erregung halb wahnsinnig gewesen, aber jetzt fühlte er sich einfach nur müde, erschöpft und verzweifelt. Die Vorstellung, gleich mit Kilian das Bett zu teilen, machte ihn furchtbar nervös und er versuchte, sich auf das Unvermeidliche vorzubereiten.

Kilian ging schweigend mit ihm zu seinem Quartier, die Hand auf seinem Rücken. Er versuchte weder, mentalen Kontakt mit ihm aufzunehmen, noch sprach er mit ihm und Albert war sich nicht sicher, ob er etwas getan hatte, um Kilian zu verärgern.

Vor dem Quartier, das Albert in Atlantis bewohnte, blieb Kilian stehen und legte die Hand unter Alberts Kinn. Albert schluckte und sah Kilian unsicher an.

Kilian lächelte sanft. „Schlafen Sie gut, Albert. Versuchen Sie, sich zu entspannen. Er wird nicht in ihre Nähe kommen, das verspreche ich Ihnen. Sie sind hier sicher, dafür sorge ich.“

„Danke.“ Albert räusperte sich. Er zögerte. „Kommen Sie nicht mit – hinein? Ich habe angenommen, dass Sie...“ Er wusste nicht weiter.

„Möchten Sie denn, dass ich mit hinein komme, Albert?“ Fragte Kilian sanft.

Albert schluckte und wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte.

Kilian fuhr mit dem Daumen über die weiche Haut an seiner Wange.

„Ich werde warten, bis Sie es wollen, Albert. Ich empfinde kein Vergnügen dabei, mit einem unwilligen Partner das Bett zu teilen.“ Er betrachtete Albert eindringlich und ein wenig resigniert.

„Und außerdem ich würde es vorziehen, wenn Sie an mich denken und nicht an – jemand anderen – wenn wir das Bett teilen, Albert.“ Er drückte einen leichten Kuss auf Alberts Stirn und ging dann davon, ohne sich noch einmal umzudrehen.


	5. Verwirrung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilian hat Albert also markiert und seinen Besitzanspruch deutlich gemacht. Jetzt muss Albert sich nur noch damit abfinden, dass er einen Gefährten hat.  
> Und John und Todd müssen jetzt noch die Verhandlungen zu einem guten Ende bringen!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich muss gestehen, dass ich eigentlich keine Wraith-Königinnen mag. Es gab da aber jemanden, der mir den Rat gegeben hat, darüber noch einmal nachzudenken und das habe ich getan. Diese Königin wird also eine nette Königin sein. Nur über ihren Commander bin ich mir noch nicht im Klaren.
> 
> Wie immer - danke schön, liebe liz_mo!

Albert stand im Eingang zur Cafeteria und hatte zum ersten Mal in den drei Jahren, in denen er diesen Ort in Atlantis besuchte, Angst hineinzugehen.

Jeder würde die Markierung sehen, die Kilian am vergangenen Abend an seinem Hals hinterlassen hatte, da der Kragen seines Mantels nicht hoch genug reichte, um das Mal zu verdecken. Außerdem war es in der Kultur der Wraith auch nicht erwünscht, dieses Zeichen zu verstecken und es hätte neue Fragen aufgeworfen, wenn Albert es versucht hätte.

Er war nach einer kurzen Nacht, in der er trotz seiner Müdigkeit kaum Ruhe gefunden hatte, von seinem Funkgerät aus einem leichten Schlummer gerissen worden. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, das Summen käme von der Tür, aber dann hatte er bemerkt, dass sein Funkgerät piepte.

„Ja?“ Er versuchte, die Benommenheit abzuschütteln und räusperte sich. „Ja? Albert hier?“ Fragte er dann noch einmal.

„Guten Morgen, Albert“, erklang Kilians dunkle und weiche Stimme aus dem Funkgerät.

„Guten Morgen, Kilian“, erwiderte Albert vorsichtig. Er war etwas verwirrt und unsicher, als er die Stimme seines Gefährten aus dem Funkgerät kommen hörte.

„Die Verhandlungen gehen in einer Stunde weiter. Ich dachte, dass Sie vielleicht noch einen Kaffee mit Rodney in der Cafeteria trinken möchten, bevor es weiter geht“, sagte Kilian sanft. „Deshalb habe ich Sie jetzt angefunkt.“

Albert räusperte sich. „Vielen Dank, Kilian, das war sehr nett von Ihnen.“

„Gern geschehen. Ich hole Sie in einer Stunde in der Cafeteria ab, Albert.“

Und jetzt stand er hier vor dem Eingang und traute sich nicht hineinzugehen.

Unbehaglich schaute er sich um und sah dann Rodney, der ihm zuwinkte. Er schluckte. Rodney war ein enger Freund, einer seiner engsten sogar, aber Rodney würde ihn bestimmt lautstark nach dem Mal an seinem Hals fragen.

Er seufzte und atmete tief durch. Er hatte vielleicht keinen Gefährten gewollt, der seinen Besitzanspruch ihm gegenüber geltend machte, aber er hatte auch wirklich keinen Grund sich dafür zu schämen, dass er Kilians Gefährte war.

Er betrat die Cafeteria und wollte sich in der kurzen Schlange anstellen, aber Rodney winkte ihm heftig zu und deutete auf eine Tasse und eine Kanne, die auf seinem Tisch standen.

Er schluckte und ging auf Rodney zu, während er sich darauf vorbereitete, Rodneys fassungslose Fragen zu beantworten.

„Guten Morgen, Rodney“, sagte er wachsam und bereitete sich darauf vor, Rodneys neugierige Fragen zu beantworten.. Rodney lächelte ihn an.

„Guten Morgen, Albert. Wie geht es Dir nach gestern Abend?“ Rodneys Stimme klang ein wenig besorgt und ziemlich leise, während er Albert forschend betrachtete.

Albert sah ihn verblüfft an. „Du weißt es schon?“ Fragte er vorsichtig.

Rodney nickte. „Ja, ich weiß es“, erwiderte er grimmig, aber immer noch leise.

Albert war ihm zutiefst dankbar, dass er nicht in seiner typischen, lauten Art reagierte. Er schluckte gerührt, glücklich, dass er solche Freunde hatte.

Rodney schenkte ihm eine Tasse Kaffee ein. „Gibt es irgendetwas, das wir tun können, Albert?“ Fragte er erstaunlich sanft.

Albert schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ich fürchte nicht, Rodney.“ Er lächelte schief. „Es ist eine Ehre, einen solchen Gefährten zu haben, Rodney“, sagte er heiser.

Rodney schnaubte. „Kilian ist toll – das steht hier nicht zur Debatte, Albert. Aber Du wolltest keinen Gefährten oder irre ich mich da? Jedenfalls nicht Kilian?“

Albert senkte den Kopf und nahm seine Tasse in die Hände.

„Unsere Gesetze sind anders als Eure, Rodney. Der Commander hat der Allianz zuliebe einige davon auf unseren Basis-Schiffen geändert, aber sobald wir mit anderen Clans zusammentreffen gelten unsere Gesetze, Rodney. Ich kann nichts dagegen tun. Kilian hat nicht nur mich, sondern die ganze Allianz gerettet. Ich war sorglos und naiv und ich schulde ihm meine Dankbarkeit und meine Loyalität, Rodney. Ich werde ihn nicht beschämen, indem ich versuche, mich dagegen zu wehren.“

Rodney betrachtete ihn mit einem seltsamen Ausdruck im Gesicht.

„Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass Kilian Dankbarkeit und Loyalität von Dir will, Albert“, sagte er nachdenklich.

Albert schluckte, als er sich daran erinnerte, dass Kilian am Abend zuvor das Gleiche gesagt hatte. Aber was wollte Kilian von ihm? Er hatte ihn doch nicht deshalb zum Gefährten genommen, weil er ihn tatsächlich wollte, sondern nur, weil es keine andere Möglichkeit gegeben hatte, ihn und die Allianz vor Schaden zu bewahren, oder?

Verwirrt führte er die Tasse und den Mund und nippte an seinem Kaffee. Rodney musterte ihn eine Weile schweigend, bevor er weitersprach.

„Wirst Du jetzt auf sein Schiff wechseln, nachdem Du sein Gefährte bist?“ Albert konnte am Klang seiner Stimme hören, dass dem Freund dieser Gedanke gar nicht gefiel.

„Wenn Kilian darauf besteht, werde ich das tun, Rodney“, erwiderte er leise.

Er hätte dem Freund auch sagen können, dass er noch nicht unwiderruflich Kilians Gefährte war, denn Kilian hatte zwar seinen Besitzanspruch geltend gemacht, aber er würde erst dann endgültig Kilians gewählter Gefährte sein, wenn sie ihre Vereinigung vollzogen hatten – und das hatte Kilian gestern nicht getan. Aber irgendetwas in seinem Inneren sträubte sich dagegen, zuzugeben, dass Kilian nicht auf dem Vollzug ihrer Paarung bestanden hatte.

Wollte der junge Commander ihn nicht? War er nicht attraktive genug? Hatte er etwas falsches gesagt auf dem Balkon oder sich falsch verhalten, als Kilian ihn markiert hatte?  
Irritiert runzelte er die Stirn. Wie kam er nur auf solche Gedanken? Er war doch froh, dass Kilian gestern nicht auf seinem Recht bestanden hatte – oder etwa nicht?

„Alles okay, Albert?“ Rodneys besorgte Stimme riss ihn aus seinen Überlegungen.

„Ja, danke, Rodney. Alles okay.“ Er versuchte, den Freund beruhigend anzulächeln.

Rodney seufzte. „Ich glaube nicht, dass Kilian darauf besteht, dass Du auf sein Basis-Schiff wechselst, zumindest nicht sofort. Ihm liegt Dein Wohlergehen sehr am Herzen, Albert“, erwiderte er leise und Albert sah seinen Freund verwirrt an.

„Wie meinst Du das?“ Fragte er vorsichtig.

Rodney betrachtete ihn ernst. „Jeder, der Dich ein bisschen kennt, Albert, weiß, dass Du Dich auf Deinem eigenen Basis-Schiff oder hier in Atlantis am wohlsten fühlst. Und Kilian weiß das selbstverständlich auch. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er Dir Zeit lassen wird.“  
Er sah zur Tür. „Da ist er übrigens. Ich nehme an, dass die Verhandlungen weiter gehen.“

Albert sah zur Tür und sein Herz machte einen komischen Hüpfer, als er den schönen, jungen Commander mit eleganten Bewegungen auf sich zukommen sah, um ihn zu den Verhandlungen abzuholen.  
Er bemerkte die Blicke, die etliche Besucher der Cafeteria seinem Gefährten zuwarfen, Blicke voller Bewunderung und Neugier, nicht voller Angst oder Abscheu, wie man es von Menschen, die einen Wraith sahen, eigentlich erwarten würde. Aber auch das hatte sich in den letzten drei Jahren geändert. Jeder Wraith der Allianz war in Atlantis willkommen und wurde auch nicht mehr bewacht oder in eine Zelle gesperrt, sondern durfte sich in Atlantis frei bewegen. Und Albert war sich ziemlich sicher, dass einige der Bewohner von Atlantis gerne John Sheppards und Camerons Beispiel folgen würden, sich einen Wraith zum Gefährten zu nehmen. Er fühlte einen seltsamen Stich im Herzen, als er die Blicke registrierte, mit denen Kilian bedacht wurde und er begriff erstaunt, dass es ihn zugleich störte und erfreute, dass so viele seinen Gefährten attraktiv fanden.

Kilian war zumindest offiziell sein Gefährte. Er musste sich nur noch an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen, und entscheiden, was er wirklich wollte, dann war alles in Ordnung.

\--------------------------------------------

Diesmal stand Kilian nicht hinter seinem Stuhl. Er saß rechts neben ihm und Albert fühlte sich erneut sicherer mit Kilian an seiner Seite, obwohl der junge Commander ihn nicht berührte. Die Königin war mit ihrem Gefolge schon im Konferenzraum gewesen, als er mit Kilian eingetreten war. Ihr Commander stand wieder hinter ihrem Stuhl, aber er hatte Albert nur einen kurzen, finsteren Blick zugeworfen und die Königin selbst hatte ihm gnädig zugenickt.

Colonel Sheppard, Cameron und Mr.Woolsey saßen an seiner linken Seite und daneben kamen Todd und Justinius. Raven und Alexandros hatten die Königin in die Mitte genommen, was sie ohne Proteste akzeptiert hatte. Überhaupt schien sie heute viel kompromissbereiter zu sein als am Tag zuvor und benahm sich auch nicht mehr so herrisch, wie sie es bei ihrer Ankunft getan hatte.

Todd hatte dies ebenfalls mit Befriedigung registriert und er wies mit der Hand auf Justinius.

„Commander Justinius hat einen vorläufigen Vertrag ausgearbeitet, Mylady, der natürlich, wenn Sie zustimmen sollten, noch genauer ausgearbeitet wird“, sagte er zu der Wraith-Königin.  
Diesmal benutzte er die höflichere Form der Anrede, auch wenn er sie nicht als seine Königin anerkannte, aber sie nickte ihm auffordernd zu und ihr schönes Gesicht verlor ein wenig von der Anspannung, die sie gezeigt hatte.

„Sprechen Sie, Commander“, wies sie den schlanken Wraith neben Todd an, der einen Tablet-PC vor sich liegen hatte, aber nur einen flüchtigen Blick darauf warf, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Die Ereignisse des gestrigen Tages haben uns dazu bewogen, Ihnen folgendes Angebot zu unterbreiten, Mylady“, begann er zu sprechen, nachdem er den Kopf ein wenig in ihre Richtung geneigt und dem Commander hinter ihrem Stuhl einen flüchtigen Blick zugeworfen hatte.  
„Statt eines sofortigen Beitritts bieten wir Ihnen eine Kooperation an.“ Sie runzelte die Stirn, ließ den Commander aber weitersprechen.

„Wir werden Sie im Falle eines Konfliktes mit anderen Clans unterstützen und Ihnen im Falle eines Angriffs Hilfe leisten. Sie verpflichten sich im Gegenzug dazu, uns ebenfalls zu unterstützen, sollten wir angegriffen werden.  
Wir werden Sie über einen Teil unserer Forschung aufklären und werden Sie, sollte sich Ihre Vertrauenswürdigkeit bestätigen, auch in diese Forschung miteinbeziehen.  
Dafür werden Sie die Planeten mit denen wir ein Bündnis haben, schützen, bzw. uns informieren, sollten andere Clans diese angreifen wollen.  
Sie nehmen an Verhandlungen, die wir führen, als Beobachter teil und werden, abhängig von Ihrer Vertrauenswürdigkeit, allmählich ein Mitsprachrecht erhalten, das zu einer vollen Mitgliedschaft führen kann.“

Justinius verstummte und sah die Königin abwartend an, während sie von ihm zu Todd blickte.

Albert hatte, als er den Raum betreten hatte, erneut die mentale Verbindung zu seinen Brüdern aufgenommen und er spürte Kilians leichte Belustigung, während alle darauf warteten, dass sie sich zu dem Vorschlag äußerte. Vorsichtig wandte er ihm das Gesicht zu und Kilian erwiderte seinen Blick mit einem leichten Lächeln. Einen Moment sahen sie sich an und Albert hatte das Gefühl, als würden die goldenen Augen des jungen Commanders bis auf den Grund seiner Seele hinabschauen.  
Sein Herz klopfte heftig und er schluckte unsicher und ein wenig verlegen, als er spürte, wie sein Körper auf den intimen Moment reagierte.  
Kilians Blick war beinahe eine körperliche Liebkosung und das Lächeln vertiefte sich, als Kilian Alberts Erregung fühlte und roch.  
Albert war dankbar, dass die anderen Wraith in der Verbindung diesen privaten Augenblick ignorierten, etwas, das jüngere und unerfahrenere Brüder sicher nicht gekonnt hätten.  
Beschämt wandte er den Blick ab und konzentrierte sich auf die Worte der Königin, als diese zu sprechen begann.

„Ich nehme Ihren Vorschlag an, Commander.“ Sie lächelte leicht und blickte zu den anderen Wraith-Commandern, die so offensichtlich eine Einheit bildeten.  
„Sie haben da etwas außergewöhnliches geschaffen, Commander und ich hoffe, dass aus der Kooperation eines Tages ein echtes Bündnis wird.“

Todd erwiderte das Lächeln flüchtig und neigte den Kopf vor ihr. Nicht so tief wie er es vor seiner Königin getan hätte, aber tiefer, als er es die ganze Zeit getan hatte.

„Das hoffe ich auch, Mylady“, antwortete er ernst und sah zu John Sheppard, der ihm zunickte und sich dann an die Königin wandte.

„Dann werden wir jetzt die einzelnen Punkte durchgehen und sehen, dass sowohl Ihr Recht, als auch unser Recht gewahrt bleibt“, sagte er ein wenig herausfordernd.

Die Königin lächelte auch ihn an, flüchtig, aber ohne Herablassung.

„Selbstverständlich, Colonel Sheppard. Immerhin sind Menschen und Wraith in dieser Kooperation gleichwertig, nicht wahr?“

\-------------------------------------------------------

Der Vertrag war ausgehandelt worden und unterschrieben. Nachdem die Königin den Bedingungen zugestimmt hatte, waren die weiteren Gespräche konstruktiv gewesen und hatten schnell zum Erfolg geführt.

Albert war erleichtert, dass die Verhandlungen jetzt beendet waren und er wieder zu seinem normalen Leben zurückkehren konnte, ohne dass ein fremder, hässlicher Wraith ihn die ganze Zeit hungrig anstarrte.

Sie begleiteten die Königin zu ihrem Späher-Schiff, um sie zu verabschieden.  
So groß seine Vorbehalte auch am Anfang gewesen sein mochten, er musste die Königin bewundern, sie hatte sich bemerkenswert schnell und gut angepasst an die für sie sicher sehr ungewohnte Situation und war bereit, etwas zu versuchen, was vielen anderen sicher schwer gefallen wäre. Sie schien noch ziemlich jung zu sein und war nicht nur schön, sondern auch sehr intelligent und flexibel. Vielleicht war diese Kooperation wirklich eine gute Sache. Nur ihr Commander flößte Albert Angst und Unbehagen ein und er wunderte sich, wieso eine Königin wie sie einen solchen Commander hatte, der nicht so aussah, als sei er mit dem Vertrag einverstanden.

Als sie auf dem Pier angekommen waren, drehte sich die Königin noch einmal um und sah Albert an. Plötzlich fühlte er sie in seinem Kopf, aber es war ein sanfter Kontakt, kein forderndes Eindringen.

'Ich möchte mich entschuldigen, Albert', hörte er sie in seinen Gedanken.  
Sie lächelte ihn flüchtig an, bevor sie sich abwandte und in ihr Schiff stieg, ihr Gefolge dicht hinter ihr.

Albert stand mit seinen Freunden und seinen Brüdern auf dem Pier und sah dem Schiff nach, bis es im blauen Himmel verschwunden war.

\----------------------------------------

Albert hatte sich nach dem Abflug der Königin erleichtert in Rodneys Labor zurückgezogen. Die Arbeit mit den neuen Daten würde ihm hoffentlich dabei helfen, sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder zu finden, das er während der Geschehnisse der letzten zwei Tage verloren hatte. Rodney hatte ihm zugelächelt, als er das Labor betreten hatte, ihn aber nicht ausgefragt, sondern gleich über die Kenntnisse informiert, die er bisher gewonnen hatte. Er schien zu spüren, wie aufgewühlt Albert war und respektierte sein Schweigen, und Albert war ihm dankbar dafür.

Kilian hatte sich mit den anderen Commandern zurückgezogen und ihm nur kurz mitgeteilt, dass er ihn später noch aufsuchen würde und Albert versuchte, nicht daran zu denken, dass er bald auf ein fremdes Basis-Schiff umsiedeln musste.  
Kilian hatte ja schon vorher angedeutet, dass er es bevorzugen würde, wenn Albert mitkommen würde zu dem Planeten mit der Forschungsanlage und jetzt hatte er noch einen Grund, um auf Alberts Anwesenheit zu bestehen.  
Er seufzte und Rodney hob den Kopf und blickte ihn wachsam an.

„Alles okay, Albert?“ Fragte er leise. Albert presste die Lippen aufeinander.

„Ich habe nur daran gedacht, wie sehr ich Euch vermissen werde, wenn ich auf Kilians Schiff bin“, antwortete er ein wenig traurig.

Rodney musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Wie ich schon sagte, ich glaube nicht, dass er Dich dazu zwingen wird, Albert. Ihm liegt Dein Wohlergehen sehr am Herzen und er wird es sicher über seine eigenen Wünsche stellen“, erwiderte er ernst.

„Wieso bist Du Dir da so sicher, Rodney?“ Fragte Albert verwirrt. Rodney schmunzelte flüchtig und schüttelte den Kopf über Alberts Naivität.

„Ich glaube, Du bist wirklich der Einzige, der nicht weiß, wie viel Du Kilian bedeutest, Albert. Er würde niemals etwas von Dir verlangen, was Dich unglücklich macht. Und Dein einziger Grund, ihn abzulehnen, ist der, dass er ein Wraith ist wie Du. Du bist so darauf fixiert, menschlicher zu werden, dass Du alles ablehnst, was Dich noch Wraith-mäßiger machen könnte, als Du ja von Natur aus ja sowieso schon bist. Ich habe nur keinen blassen Schimmer, warum Du das tust.“

Albert starrte seinen Freund sprachlos und schockiert an. So hatte Rodney noch nie mit ihm gesprochen. Er suchte verzweifelt nach einer passenden Antwort, als er ein Geräusch an der Tür hörte. Rodney und er drehten sich gleichzeitig um und sahen Kilian in der Tür stehen. Er hatte etwas in der Hand, was Albert nicht erkennen konnte und betrachtete sie stumm. Albert schluckte unsicher. Wie viel von dem, was Rodney gesagt hatte, hatte der junge Commander gehört?

Kilian, kam näher, sein Gesicht so ausdruckslos, dass Albert nicht sagen konnte, was er dachte. Zögernd versuchte er, eine telepathische Verbindung herzustellen, aber Kilian verweigerte ihm den Zugang zu seinen Gedanken, etwas, das er bisher noch nie getan hatte, wenn Albert freiwillig von sich aus mal den Kontakt gesucht hatte und Albert fühlte sich zurückgewiesen und verletzt.  
Trotzig hob er das Kinn an und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.  
Kilian grinste flüchtig ein wenig spöttisch.

„Ich bin gekommen, um mich zu verabschieden, Albert. Ich werde zu dem Planeten zurückfliegen, damit wir nach weiteren Daten suchen können.“

Rodney warf dem jungen Commander einen Blick zu. „Ich lasse Sie alleine, Kilian“, sagte er dann. „Ich bin bei Jenny und Carson, Albert.“ Er drehte sich um und verließ das Labor, ehe Albert protestieren konnte.

Albert räusperte sich. „Verabschieden, Kilian? Sie wollten doch, dass ich mitkomme“, sagte er ein wenig schnippisch, immer noch verletzt über die mentale Zurückweisung.

„Ich denke, dass es besser ist, Sie im Moment in Ihrer vertrauten Umgebung zu lassen und Commander Raven sieht das genauso, Albert. Es sei denn, Sie wollen unbedingt mitkommen“, erwiderte Kilian gedehnt.

Albert biss sich auf die Lippe und wusste nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Kilian betrachtete ihn ausdruckslos. „Das habe ich mir gedacht. Ich werde einige Wochen fort sein, Albert.“ Er machte eine Pause und sein Gesichtsausdruck wurde etwas weicher.  
„Ich weiß, wie schwierig es für Sie ist, Albert. Und auch, dass Sie mich nicht zum Gefährten wollen. Da die Paarung noch nicht vollzogen wurde, besteht für Sie immer noch die Möglichkeit, meinen Anspruch zurückzuweisen, wenn Sie das möchten. Sie haben ein paar Wochen Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, bis ich wieder in Atlantis bin.  
Ich habe etwas für Sie. Wenn Sie entscheiden, dies hier zu tragen, wenn ich wieder da bin, dann gehe ich davon aus, dass Sie mein Gefährte bleiben wollen. Und dann werde ich Sie auch ganz zu meinem Gefährten machen, Albert.“  
Den letzten Satz sagte er leise, mit einem Schnurren in der Stimme und Albert lief ein Schauer über den Rücken bei diesen Worten.

Kilian drückte ihm etwas in den Arm und küsste ihn sanft auf die Stirn. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ das Labor, bevor Albert die Chance hatte, etwas zu sagen.

Albert blickte auf den Gegenstand, den Kilian ihm in den Arm gedrückt hatte. Es war eine Jacke in demselben Stil, wie sie auch Kilian trug. Albert starrte darauf und blinzelte. Die Jacke war weich und wunderschön und einen Moment presste er sie fest an sich und atmete den schwachen Duft ein, der in der Jacke hing – Kilians Duft.  
Für ein paar Sekunden fühlte er den Wunsch, Kilian nachzulaufen und ihn zu bitten, ihn mitzunehmen, aber er unterdrückte diesen Wunsch sofort. Er hatte ein paar Wochen Zeit gewonnen. Zeit, darüber nachzudenken, was er wirklich wollte.  
Zeit, um seine verwirrenden Gefühle für den jungen Commander zu begreifen.

Er atmete tief durch, legte die Jacke behutsam zur Seite und wandte sich wieder seiner Arbeit zu.


	6. Das Versteck

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kilian hat Atlantis jetzt also verlassen und Albert muss nun entscheiden, was er wirklich will.  
> Aber was wird in der Zwischenzeit passieren?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In den nächsten zwei Kapiteln wird es wieder mehr Spannung und Abenteuer geben.  
> Albert macht eine für die Allianz sehr wichtige Entdeckung und muss sich mit einigen Dingen auseinandersetzen, die er normalerweise vermeidet...
> 
> Ich hoffe, Ihr habt wieder Spaß beim Lesen!
> 
> Liebe liz_mo, danke für Dein schnelles Lesen!

_**Zwei Wochen später:** _

Albert war auf dem Weg in den Kontrollraum so in Gedanken versunken, dass er beinahe in die beiden Marines gelaufen wäre, die gerade um die Ecke des Ganges bogen.  
Er hatte sich, wie so oft in den letzten zwei Wochen seit Kilian abgeflogen war, im Labor in seine Forschungen vergraben, um sich von seinen verwirrenden Gefühlen abzulenken.

Wenn er ehrlich zu sich selbst war, musste er zugeben, dass er Kilian vermisste und zwar mehr, als er für möglich gehalten hatte.

Die Marines hatten ihn nicht bemerkt und er hörte ihre Stimmen, als sie sich langsam von ihm entfernten.

„Weißt Du, Randy, ich verstehe wirklich nicht, warum Albert nicht mit Commander Kilian geflogen ist. Der Commander ist so heiß! Ich meine, nicht, dass ich mir jemals Chancen bei ihm ausgerechnet habe, aber ich verstehe Albert wirklich nicht. Wie kann er es nur vorziehen, hier in Atlantis zu bleiben und sich in seiner Arbeit zu vergraben, anstatt in den Armen dieses aufregenden Typs zu liegen?“

Albert starrte schockiert auf den Rücken der beiden Soldaten, die ihn nicht bemerkt hatten.

Der andere Marine schüttelte den Kopf. „Ehrlich Marc, kannst Du eigentlich nur an Sex denken? Albert ist wirklich nett und hat es verdient, glücklich zu sein.“

Marc zuckte die Schultern. „Na ja, hier in Atlantis kann man wenigstens frei leben und sagen, was man denkt. Das ist auf der Erde immer noch nicht so möglich, auch wenn sich Gott sei Dank einiges geändert hat. Und Du hast recht, was Albert angeht. Er ist wirklich sehr nett. Aber er wäre bestimmt glücklicher, wenn er mit Kilian zusammen wäre, anstatt sich nur in seine Arbeit zu vergraben. Er sieht oft so melancholisch aus. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass der Commander ihn nicht befriedigen und glücklich machen würde“, stellte er fest und seufzte. „Also ich an seiner Stelle wäre sehr glücklich, wenn dieser sexy Commander mein Gefährte wäre.“

Randy lachte und schüttelte erneut den Kopf. „Du bist wirklich unmöglich, Marc. Aber Du hast recht, Commander Kilian ist wirklich sehr sexy.“

Sie gingen weiter und wechselten das Thema, als sich ihnen zwei Wissenschaftler näherten.

Albert stand mitten im Gang und sah den beiden Männern fassungslos nach, unfähig, sich zu rühren. Die beiden Wissenschaftler gingen an ihm vorüber und grüßten ihn freundlich und er grüßte automatisch zurück.

Langsam machte er sich wieder auf den Weg zum Kontrollraum, wo Colonel Sheppard auf ihn wartete, der ihn im Labor angefunkt und zu einer Besprechung gebeten hatte.Verzweifelt versuchte er, seine aufgewühlten Gefühle in den Griff zu kriegen. Hatten die beiden Männer recht? Wirkte er so unglücklich auf andere? Sie hatten ja nicht schlecht über ihn gesprochen, nur, dass er sich in seine Arbeit vergrub – was er ja tatsächlich tat. Aber unglücklich? Er war doch bisher glücklich und zufrieden mit seinem Leben gewesen und es hatte ihm nichts gefehlt, oder doch?

Albert fühlte sich völlig verwirrt, als er den Kontrollraum betrat. Mühsam versuchte er, sich zu konzentrieren.

John Sheppard begrüßte ihn mit einem Lächeln, ebenso wie alle anderen außer Ronon Dex, der ebenfalls auf einem der Stühle saß.

„Colonel Sheppard.“ Albert neigte höflich den Kopf vor dem Gefährten seines Vorgesetzten, danach begrüßte er die anderen Personen im Raum.

Major Lorne saß auf einem der Stühle neben Rodney, dann waren noch Teyla Emagan, Dr. Miller, den Albert inzwischen auch relativ gut kannte und eben Ronon Dex anwesend, der ihn, wie üblich, grimmig anstarrte.

„Setzen Sie sich, Albert. SGA 7 hat Hinweise auf das mögliche Versteck eines ZPMs erhalten. Da wir ZPMs immer gut gebrauchen können, sollten wir der Sache möglichst sofort nachgehen“, erklärte Sheppard ihm den Grund für diese Besprechung.

„Laut der Hinweise sieht es wohl so aus, dass jemand versucht hat, das Versteck besonders gut zu sichern und deshalb die Informationen verschlüsselt hat. Ein Teil der Hinweise sind in der Antiker-Sprache, ein Teil aber in der Wraith-Sprache. Todd ist mit Cameron auf der Erde, um mal wieder das IOA zu informieren und zu beruhigen; und Raven muss auf seinem Schiff bleiben, da wir natürlich nach den Verhandlungen vor zwei Wochen immer noch in erhöhter Alarmbereitschaft sind. Bleiben Sie und Rodney übrig, um sich darum zu kümmern, falls Sie dazu bereit sind.“ Sheppard sah Albert abwartend an.

„Selbstverständlich, Colonel Sheppard“, erwiderte Albert. Er nahm seltener an Missionen teil als Todd, aber zu seinem eigenen Erstaunen fühlte er sich bei solchen Missionen wohler, als wenn er längere Zeit auf einem anderen Basis-Schiff bleiben musste.

„Sehr gut. Major Lorne und Ronon Dex werden die Mission militärisch absichern mit vier Marines und Teyla und Dr. Miller kommen auch mit zur Unterstützung.“

Sheppard zog ein Gesicht. „Da Todd fort ist, muss ich leider hier bleiben, da die ich jetzt der Hauptverantwortliche für die Allianz ist und Raven auf seinem Basis-Schiff bleiben muss.“

Albert sah ihm an, dass ihm das gar nicht passte. Er grinste flüchtig, als er Major Lornes zufriedenen Blick sah. Normalerweise musste er in Atlantis bleiben und den Papierkram erledigen, während John Sheppard auf Missionen ging,

Sheppard hatte den ein wenig schadenfrohen Ausdruck auf Major Lornes Gesicht auch gesehen und warf seinem Stellvertreter einen finsteren Blick zu, den dieser mit einem breiten Grinsen erwiderte.

„Major Lorne besitzt außerdem nach mir das stärkste natürliche Antiker-Gen und kann Rodney unterstützen, falls es nötig sein sollte. Ronon, ich hoffe, dass Albert lebend nach Atlantis zurückkommt. Er. Ist. Nicht. Der. Feind.“

Sheppard sah Ronon eindringlich an. Ronon verzog das Gesicht, aber er nickte, ohne zu zögern. „Natürlich, Colonel Sheppard“, schnarrte er.

Er mochte die Wraith hassen, aber er hatte die Allianz akzeptiert, da er sah, welche Vorteile sie der Pegasus-Galaxis brachte und er schützte jedes Team-Mitglied, auch dann, wenn es ein Wraith war. Albert nahm ihm seine Unfreundlichkeit nicht übel, da er wusste, dass sie nicht gegen ihn persönlich gerichtet war. Ronon behandelte jeden Wraith so und Albert musste zugeben, dass er auch allen Grund dazu hatte.

Es machte ihm nichts aus, mit Ronon in einem Team zu sein. Ronon war ein guter Kämpfer und es war sehr beruhigend, ihn als Rückendeckung dabei zu haben.

Sheppard erläuterte noch weitere Einzelheiten und Rodney und er stellten noch einige Fragen, dann verließen sie den Kontrollraum, um sich auf die Mission vorzubereiten.

Albert war der erste am Stargate, da er immer am wenigsten einpacken musste. Er brauchte weder Proviant, noch Verbandszeug oder ein Nachtsichtgerät. Er brauchte nur seine Waffen und ein wenig Wechselkleidung.

Als er seine Sachen gepackt hatte, hatte er eine Weile die Jacke betrachtet, die Kilian ihm geschenkt hatte, aber er hatte sich dagegen entschieden, sie mitzunehmen.

Er wollte auf keinen Fall, dass sie beschädigt wurde, bevor er sich entschieden hatte, ob er sie bei Kilians Rückkehr tragen würde oder nicht. Und es erschien ihm falsch, sie jetzt zu tragen. Wenn er sich dazu entschied, sie anzuziehen, dann sollte auch Kilian der erste sein, der ihn in dieser Jacke sah...

Energisch unterdrückte er diesen Gedanken und versuchte, sich ganz auf die Mission zu konzentrieren. Das ZPM war jetzt am Wichtigsten, alles andere konnte warten.

Colonel Sheppard gesellte sich zu ihm, als er vor dem Gate wartete. Er lächelte Albert an.

„Wir haben Nachricht von der Stardust erhalten. Auf dem Planeten mit der Wraith-Anlage ist alles in Ordnung – und auf den Schiffen auch.“

Albert lächelte zurück. „Danke, Colonel Sheppard“, erwiderte er leise.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Alberts Team war zusammen durch das Stargate gegangen und auf den Planeten gelangt, auf dem sie hoffentlich das ZPM finden würden. SGA7 hatte den Planeten durch Zufall entdeckt, als sie von einem anderen Planeten vor feindlichen Wraith geflüchtet waren und in der Eile ein falsches Chevron gewählt hatten.

Das fremde Stargate befand sich in einiger Entfernung von alten Ruinen und das Team hatte sofort gesehen, dass dieser Planet in Atlantis nicht bekannt war.

Sie hatten die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich umgesehen, bevor sie nach Atlantis zurückgekehrt waren und dabei die möglichen Hinweise auf das ZPM entdeckt.

Auf dem Planeten schien schon lange niemand mehr gewesen zu sein und sie hofften, ungestört arbeiten zu können, ohne dass sie jemand stören würde.

SGA7 war nicht sicher gewesen, inwieweit die Wraith, die ihnen auf den Fersen gewesen waren, in der Lage sein würden, die Adresse zu rekonstruieren, deshalb hatten sie zur Vorsicht Ronon und die vier Marines mitgenommen.

Zu Alberts Erleichterung waren die beiden Marines, die sich über ihn unterhalten hatten, nicht dabei. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er es geschafft hätte, sich ihnen gegenüber normal zu verhalten.

Rodney bahnte sich sofort, nachdem sie auf dem Planeten angekommen waren, zielstrebig seinen Weg durch die Ruinen zu dem am wenigsten verfallenen Gebäude, in dem SGA7 die Hinweise entdeckt hatte. Da keiner von dem Team in der Lage war, die Wraith-Sprache zu entziffern, hatten sie beschlossen, schnellstmöglich nach Atlantis zurückzukehren, damit ein Team, das dazu in der Lage war, die Hinweise entschlüsseln konnte. Ein ZPM war etwas, was Atlantis dringend benötigte.

Albert folgte Rodney, während Major Lorne mit Ronon und den vier Marines die Umgebung absuchte und Wachen aufstellte, um ungebetene Besucher rechtzeitig entdecken zu können.

Rodney murmelte wie üblich vor sich hin, während er die Inschrift an der Wand des Hauses studierte, die SGA7 entdeckt hatte. Das Team hatte recht gehabt, ein Teil der Inschrift war in einer alten Form der Wraith-Sprache. Er hatte einen Laptop vor sich und runzelte die Stirn.

„Was ist los, Rodney?“ Fragte Albert wachsam, als er Rodneys Stirnrunzeln bemerkte.

„Ich kann keine Energiewerte empfangen. Wenn hier ein ZPM wäre, müssten wir irgendwelche Anzeigen haben“, erwiderte Rodney ein wenig verärgert, während er weiter auf seinen Laptop starrte.

„Nun, es muss nicht hier im Gebäude sein, Rodney. Es ist ja möglich, dass hier nur die Hinweise sind. Oder es ist abgeschaltet oder abgeschirmt, auch das könnte eine Erklärung für mangelnde Energieanzeigen sein“, stellte Albert ruhig fest.

Rodney seufzte. „Du hast recht, Albert. Ich möchte nur einfach unbedingt ein ZPM haben. Wir haben schon so oft Pech gehabt, wenn wir auf der Suche nach einem ZPM waren.“

„Ich weiß, Rodney. Wir schauen uns jetzt diese Hinweise an und dann wissen wir auf jeden Fall mehr“, versuchte Albert den Freund aufzumuntern.

Rodney brummte etwas, aber dann lächelte er Albert flüchtig an. „Danke, Albert. Manchmal bin ich zu ungeduldig, ich weiß das.“

Albert grinste. „Nur wenn es um ZPMs geht oder wenn Du zu Dorothy willst, weil Du ihr versprochen hast, sie ins Bett zu bringen. Sonst bist Du sehr geduldig, was die Arbeit angeht.“

Sie wandten sich gleichzeitig der Wand mit der Inschrift zu und Rodney begann wieder, auf seinem Laptop zu tippen, während er erneut vor sich hin murmelte.

Albert stand einen Moment einfach fasziniert davor, bevor er sich soweit gesammelt hatte, dass er sich an die Übersetzung der Inschrift machen konnte.

Sie arbeiteten schweigend nebeneinander, sie waren ein eingespieltes Team und brauchten nur wenige Worte zur Verständigung. Rodney murmelte immer noch vor sich hin, aber Albert wusste, dass er das tat, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können.  
Albert störte das Murmeln bei seiner eigenen Übersetzung nicht, er schaffte es fast immer, seine Umgebung auszublenden, wenn er sich auf seine Arbeit fokussierte, obwohl sein Wraith-Gehör um ein Vielfaches besser war als das eines Menschen.

„Hier muss irgendwo ein Geheimversteck sein, ein Labor vielleicht. Wir müssen nach einer verborgenen Tür oder etwas ähnlichem suchen, entweder ist dort das ZPM oder aber zumindest weitere Hinweise“, sagte Rodney plötzlich und trat ein paar Schritte von der Wand zurück um sie aufmerksam zu betrachten.

Albert nickte. „Ja, ich glaube, hier stehen die Hinweise, die wir brauchen, um diesen Raum oder dieses Labor zu finden. Die Inschrift ist sehr alt, ich kann es lesen, aber es dauert ein bisschen. Jetzt wäre es gut, wenn der Commander hier wäre. Er hätte sicher viel weniger Probleme, diese Schrift zu entziffern.“

Rodney lächelte ihn an. „Du machst das großartig, Albert“, munterte er ihn auf. „Auch wenn Du keine zehntausend Jahre alt bist. Wie alt bist Du eigentlich?“

Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Rodney Albert diese Frage stellte. Albert lächelte ihn an. „Jünger als der Commander, Rodney“, antwortete er freundlich.

Rodney rollte mit den Augen und schnaubte. „Frauen machen weniger Geheimnisse um ihr Alter als Du, Albert!“

„Das mag sein, Rodney. Deine Versuche werden trotzdem nicht zum Erfolg führen.“

Sie wurden von Major Lorne unterbrochen, der sich zu ihnen gesellte. Er lächelte die beiden an.

„Draußen ist alles ruhig. Wie sieht es hier aus? Machen Sie Fortschritte?“

Albert nickte. „Ja, Major Lorne. Es muss hier einen geheimen Raum geben, ein Labor oder so etwas. Entweder finden wir dort weitere Hinweise oder vielleicht sogar das ZPM selbst.“

Rodney wandte sich suchend um. „Ich habe noch keine Energiewerte auffangen können, aber es könnte auch abgeschaltet oder abgeschirmt sein. Oder es ist nicht hier, nur die Hinweise. So wie es aussieht, war schon sehr lange niemand mehr hier, wir haben also gute Chancen, dass das ZPM bisher noch nicht gefunden wurde.“

„Wollen wir nur hoffen, dass wir es finden“, stellte Major Lorne nachdenklich fest.

Der Major postierte sich am Eingang des verfallenen Hauses und Rodney und Albert konzentrieren sich wieder auf ihre Arbeit.

Als Albert und Rodney plötzlich gleichzeitig aufschrien, fuhr er erschrocken um.

„Was ist los?“ Fragte er alarmiert und eilte zu den beiden so unterschiedlichen Freunden.

„Das – das ist unglaublich!“ Stammelte Rodney und Albert nickte. „Allerdings“, fügte er heiser hinzu und Major Lorne runzelte ungeduldig und besorgt die Stirn.

„Was denn, um Himmels Willen?“ Verlangte er ungeduldig zu wissen.

Albert und Rodney starrten beide fassungslos auf die Wand, ohne ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

„Rodney!“ Major Lorne wurde selten laut und ungeduldig, dieses Mal allerdings schon.

Rodney blinzelte und riss sich zusammen.

„Wir sind ganz eindeutig nicht die ersten, die die Idee zu einer Allianz zwischen Wraith und Menschen hatten. Und wenn ich das hier richtig einschätze, dann muss das hier noch aus der Zeit des Krieges mit den Antikern stammen. Ich glaube, dass eine kleine Gruppe Antiker sich mit einer Gruppe Wraith verbündet hat, um weiteres Blutvergießen zu vermeiden. Sie haben gemeinsam geforscht wie wir. Als der Krieg ihnen keine andere Wahl gelassen hat sind sie gemeinsam geflohen und haben vorher noch drei ZPMs versteckt. Und diese werden nur gefunden, wenn sich erneut Menschen mit dem Antiker-Gen und Wraith zu einer Zusammenarbeit entschließen. Um dieses Versteck zu finden brauchen wir sowohl das Antiker-Gen, als auch das Wraith-Gen.“ Rodneys Stimme klang aufgeregt und begeistert und Albert konnte ihm nur zustimmen.  
Das war wirklich eine völlig unerwartete Entdeckung.

Major Lorne sah zu Albert. „Sind Sie zu dem gleichen Schluss gekommen, Albert?“ Fragte er, selbst völlig fassungslos über diese Entdeckung.

„Allerdings. Ich glaube, hier steht mehr oder weniger das Gleiche, einmal in der Antiker-Sprache und einmal in der Wraith-Sprache. Hier sind noch einige Daten, die wahrscheinlich die genaueren Hinweise enthalten, der eine Teil für Antiker bestimmt, der andere Teil für Wraith. Und nur, wenn beide Rassen zusammenarbeiten, finden sie die Lösung.“

Rodney schluckte. „Drei ZPMs! Das wäre die Lösung für so viele Probleme! Das wäre einfach unglaublich!“

Major Lorne lächelte. „Nun, dann werde ich Sie nicht länger stören bei der Entschlüsselung dieses Rätsels“, sagte er und begab sich wieder zum Eingang, während Rodney und Albert sich wieder der Inschrift auf der Wand zuwandten, die nur darauf wartete, dass zwei verfeindete Völker Frieden schlossen, um gemeinsam ihr Geheimnis zu entschlüsseln.

Albert stellte fest, dass er Schwierigkeiten mit den Daten hatte, die wohl konkrete Hinweise auf das Versteck enthielten. Sie ergaben nach der ersten Übersetzung überhaupt keinen Sinn und Rodney schien es genauso zu gehen, das konnte Albert an der Art sehen, wie er die Stirn runzelte und daran, dass sein Murmeln einige Schimpfwörter enthielt.

„Das ergibt keinen Sinn“, brummte Rodney dann auch kurze Zeit später.

„Da muss ich Dir zustimmen, Rodney“, stimmte Albert zu und betrachtete die Inschrift seufzend.

Er trat einen Schritt zurück und ließ den Blick über die gesamte Wand schweifen, um das Ganze besser überblicken zu können. Ihm fiel eine ziemlich kleine Zeichnung am Rande der Wand auf und er betrachtete sie genauer.

Albert fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller zu klopfen begann vor Aufregung, als er begriff, was er da entdeckt hatte.

„Rodney! Ich glaube, ich habe etwas entdeckt!“ Sagte er aufgeregt. „Da, sieh Dir die Zeichnung an. Sie ist klein, aber ich kann erkennen, was es ist!“

Rodney stellte sich neben ihn und versuchte, etwas zu erkennen. Auch Major Lorne kam wieder näher. „Was haben Sie herausgefunden, Albert?“ Fragte er hoffnungsvoll.

Albert wies aufgeregt auf die Zeichnung. „Hier! Das sind Sternbilder, und zwar, wie man sie von einem bestimmten Planeten aus sieht. Ich glaube, dass dort die ZPMs versteckt sind! Und die Daten, die so unverständlich sind, ergeben wahrscheinlich einen Sinn, wenn wir dort sind. Es müssen Ortskoordinaten sein, die verschlüsselt wurden.“

Rodney stieß Albert begeistert in die Rippen. „Ja, Albert, Du hast recht! Jetzt müssen wir nur noch herausfinden, welcher Planet dort dargestellt ist!“ Er stöhnte. „Das wird das Schwierigste an der ganzen Sache.“

Albert lachte. „Ich glaube nicht, Rodney, ich weiß, welcher Planet dort dargestellt ist“, erwiderte er vergnügt.

 

\-----------------------------------

 

Rodney und Major Lorne starrten Albert fassungslos an.

„Du weißt, wo dieser Planet ist?“ Rodneys Stimme überschlug sich beinahe.

„Oh ja. Wir kennen den Planeten sogar sehr gut.“ Albert schien sich einen Spaß daraus zu machen, sie ein wenig hinzuhalten.

„Albert!“ Major Lorne sah ihn stirnrunzelnd und ungeduldig an. Albert lächelte entschuldigend. „Entschuldigung. Es ist einfach unglaublich! Es ist der Planet mit der Wraith-Anlage! Irgendwo in dieser Anlage sind die ZPMs versteckt! Und diese Daten hier werden uns dabei helfen, diese ZPMs zu finden!“ Verkündete er strahlend.

Rodney wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Teyla in das Haus geeilt kam.

„Die Wraith kommen! Es müssen die selben Wraith sein, die SGA7 verfolgt haben. Irgendwie haben sie die Adresse herausgefunden. Rodney, Albert! Habt Ihr gehört? Die Wraith kommen!“


	7. Das Geständnis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt müssen Albert und sein Team dafür sorgen, dass diese wichtigen Informationen nicht den feindlichen Wraith in die Hände fallen.  
> Werden sie das schaffen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel werdet Ihr ein wichtiges Geheimnis erfahren, etwas, das erklärt, warum Albert so ein ungewöhnlicher Wraith ist...
> 
> Tausend Dank an meine liebe Beta für ihr super-schnelles Lesen!

Einen Moment starrten die drei Teyla einfach nur erschrocken an.

Dann sagte Major Lorne hastig: „Albert, Rodney, Sie müssen unbedingt weg hier und zum Gate. Ich werde mit Ronon sicher stellen, dass die Informationen hier nicht den Wraith in die Hände fallen.“

Albert straffte sich und schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Major Lorne. Ich werde mit Ronon hier bleiben und Sie versuchen, mit Rodney, Teyla, Dr. Miller und den Marines das Gate zu erreichen“, erwiderte er bestimmt.

„Aber Sie sind der Wissenschaftler und...“ Versuchte Major Lorne zu protestieren.

Albert ließ ihn nicht ausreden. „Commander Raven wird in der Lage sein, die Hinweise zu entschlüsseln, wenn mir etwas passieren sollte. Aber Sie haben wie Rodney das Antiker-Gen. Wenn Sie oder Rodney in die Hände der Wraith fallen und sie in der Lage sind, die Informationen hier zu lesen, dann wissen Sie, was passieren wird.“

Teyla nickte. „Albert hat recht, Major. Kommen Sie. Wir müssen weg, bevor sie sehen, dass wir nicht SGA7 sind.“

Albert sah Major Lorne an, dass ihm das nicht gefiel, aber er händigte Albert sein C4 aus und sagte. „Zerstören Sie das Gebäude, Albert. Sie dürfen nichts hiervon erfahren. Ich schicke Ronon zu Ihnen.“

„Wir kommen später nach, Major. Ronon ist schon oft genug mit einer Überzahl Wraith fertig geworden. Wir werden es schaffen. Gehen Sie jetzt.“

Rodney schluckte und berührte Alberts Arm, bevor er sich umdrehte und mit Teyla und Major Lorne davoneilte.

Albert blieb zurück und verteilte das C4 so, dass die Wand mit der Inschrift komplett zerstört wurde, wenn er den Zünder drückte.  
Er blickte auf, als er ein Geräusch hörte. Ronon kam in das Haus gerannt.  
Einen Moment starrten sie sich an.

„Sie wissen Bescheid, Ronon?“ Ronon nickte grimmig. „Ja. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass kein Wraith überlebt“, knurrte er. Albert lächelte leicht. „Verstehe“, sagte er leise. Ronon presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich habe damit nicht Sie gemeint, Albert“, presste er verärgert hervor.

„Gut zu wissen. Ich habe das C4 verteilt. Wir müssen in Deckung gehen und sicher stellen, dass wir alle erwischen.“

Ronon schlich zum Eingang. „Macht es Ihnen nichts aus, Ihre Brüder umzubringen?“  
Fragte er spöttisch.  
Albert folgte ihm, nachdem er sich noch einmal vergewissert hatte, dass der Sprengstoff die Wand auf jeden Fall zerstören würde.

„Das sind nicht meine Brüder“, antwortete er kühl.

Ronon wies auf die Ruinen neben dem Haus. „Sie verstecken sich rechts und ich links. Es sind sieben Wraith, soweit wir das erkennen konnten.“

„Dann haben wir gute Chancen.“ Albert wandte sich nach rechts und glitt in den Schatten zwischen den Ruinen, während Ronon auf der anderen Seite verschwand.

Jetzt hieß es warten, dass die Wraith kamen. Was sie nach ein paar Minuten auch taten. Sie waren so von ihrer Überlegenheit überzeugt, dass sie nicht besonders viel Vorsicht walten ließen.  
Albert schloss aus ihrer Haltung, dass Major Lorne es geschafft hatte, die Wraith weitläufig zu umgehen und die sieben Wraith immer noch glaubten, die vier Männer von SGA7 hier vorzufinden. Jetzt mussten sie nur sicher stellen, dass sie alle Wraith erwischen würden, vorzugsweise mit dem Sprengstoff.

Als die Gruppe die Ruinen erreichte, verteilten sie sich und begannen, die Gebäude abzusuchen. Es waren drei Wraith, entweder Offiziere oder Wissenschaftler und vier Drohnen, wie Albert erleichtert feststellte. Drohnen waren einfach zu besiegen, wenn die Offiziere und Wissenschaftler ausgeschaltet waren.

Einer der Wraith näherte sich dem Haus mit der Inschrift und Albert zog sich weiter hinter seine Ruine zurück, damit er nicht entdeckt wurde. Der einzelne Wraith hatte eine Tätowierung, musste also ein ranghoher Offizier sein. Albert hielt den Atem an, als der Offizier im Haus verschwand. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis einer der anderen Wraith ihm nacheilte, natürlich hatte der Offizier sofort die Bedeutung der Inschrift erkannt. Albert packte den Zünder fester und seine Waffe mit der anderen Hand. Zwei Drohnen näherten sich seinem Versteck und der dritte Wraith kam auf der anderen Seite heran.

Wachsam blickte er sich um, die Gruppe musste sich inzwischen fragen, wo das SGA-Team war. Als der andere Offizier am Eingang des Gebäudes vorbeikam, wusste Albert, dass er keine bessere Chance bekommen würde und drückte den Zünder ein, während er sich gleichzeitig zusammenrollte, um sich zu schützen.  
Er konnte nur hoffen, dass Ronon weit genug weg war, damit ihm nichts passierte.

Es gab einen furchtbaren Knall und dann wurde alles dunkel um ihn herum, als das Haus neben ihm über den drei Wraith einstürzte.

 

\-------------------------------------------------

 

Als sich der Staub verzogen hatte, hob Albert vorsichtig den Kopf. Das Haus war vollständig eingestürzt und unter den Ruinen rührte sich nichts. Albert sah sich nach den Drohnen um und verdrängte den Wunsch, nach Ronon zu sehen.

Erst die Drohnen, die waren jetzt seine Priorität. Als er ein Geräusch hörte, fuhr er herum und riss die Waffe hoch.

Er traf die Drohne mitten in der Brust und sie kippte getroffen zur Seite und blieb leblos liegen. Waren noch drei Drohnen übrig. Albert hoffte, dass Major Lorne Wraith, die eventuell am Gate zurückgeblieben waren, erledigt hatten, damit sie nicht von diesen angegriffen wurden.

Er erhob sich in eine kniende Position und sah sich um.Er sah einen Schatten und hob die Waffe erneut. Die Drohne wurde in den Rücken getroffen und fiel zu Boden.

Noch zwei Drohnen. Albert war jetzt doch unruhig, da er nichts von Ronon sah oder hörte und er stieg über die Trümmer und bahnte sich seinen Weg in die Richtung, in der Ronon sein musste, immer vorsichtig nach den letzten beiden Drohnen Ausschau haltend.  
Er bemerkte eine Bewegung vor sich und sah eine der Drohnen an der Stelle, an der er Ronon vermutete.  
Ohne lange zu überlegen, riss er die Waffe hoch. Die Drohne hatte ihn noch nicht bemerkt, sie war damit beschäftigt, Steine wegzuräumen.

„Verdammt“, murmelte Albert besorgt. Das konnte nur bedeuten, dass Ronon unter diesen Steinen begraben lag. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann stellte er seine Waffe auf Betäubung. Er schoss auf die Drohne, die schwankte und dann zur Seite fiel.

Albert kletterte über die letzten Trümmer und kniete sich neben die Drohne. Er rollte sie auf den Rücken und betrachtete die Drohne einen Augenblick. Dann presste er seine Nährhand auf die Brust der Drohne und begann, sich an der Drohne zu nähren.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Albert räumte mit grimmiger Entschlossenheit die Steine zur Seite, immer wieder innehaltend und nach der letzten Drohne Ausschau haltend.  
Er schluckte, als er Ronons Gesicht unter den Steinen entdeckte. Die Explosion hatte die Ruine, die Ronon als Deckung benutzt hatte, ebenfalls zu Einsturz gebracht und den Mann von Sateda unter sich begraben. Ronon war bewusstlos, aber er atmete, wie Albert erleichtert feststellte.

Er hörte ein Geräusch und fuhr herum. Bevor die Drohne ihn erreichte, feuerte er seine Waffe ab. Die Drohne fiel neben ihm zu Boden. Alberts Waffe war immer noch im Betäubungs-Modus und Albert lächelte grimmig, als er, diesmal ohne zu zögern, seine Hand auf die Brust der Drohne presste. Als er sich an der Drohne genährt hatte, stieß er sie zur Seite und wandte sich wieder den Trümmern zu, unter denen Ronon lag.

Albert räumte behutsam die letzten Steine von Ronons Körper. Der Mann von Sateda lebte, aber er war schwer verletzt. Er blutete aus mehreren Wunden und Albert hatte den Verdacht, dass Ronons Wirbelsäule gebrochen war.

Als er alle Trümmer zur Seite geräumt hatte, schlug Ronon plötzlich die Augen auf und stöhnte.

„Sind sie tot?“ Krächzte er mühsam. Albert nickte. „Ja. Wir haben sie alle erwischt. Bleiben Sie ganz ruhig liegen, Ronon, Ihre Wirbelsäule ist wahrscheinlich verletzt.“

„Ich spüre nichts.“ Ronon atmete schwer. „Lassen Sie mich hier und versuchen Sie, nach Atlantis zu kommen.“ Presste er hervor.

„Nein. Ich lasse Sie nicht im Stich, Ronon.“ Er legte sanft die Hand auf Ronons Brust.  
„Es wird wehtun, wenn das Gefühl zurückkommt, Ronon. Versuchen Sie, still liegen zu bleiben, bitte.“

Ronon starrte ihn an. „Warum tun Sie das?“

Albert erwiderte den Blick fest. „Wir sind ein Team, Ronon. Ich lasse Sie nicht zurück.“  
Er drückte die Hand fest auf Ronons Brust und 'biss' zu. Ronon stöhnte auf, als Alberts Lebenskraft in seinen Körper strömte und seine Wunden heilte.  
Wäre Ronon nicht so schwer verletzt gewesen, hätte er sicher Vergnügen empfunden, so war es einfach nur schmerzhaft für ihn, als seine Wirbelsäule wieder zusammengefügt wurde. Trotzdem blieb der große Mann still liegen und zuckte nicht zurück.  
Als Albert sicher war, dass er alle Verletzungen gerichtet hatte, zog er langsam die Hand zurück.

„Es wird alles ganz heilen, aber Sie müssen noch ein paar Stunden still liegen bleiben, damit die Knochen nicht erneut brechen, Ronon. Ich bin gleich wieder da. Ich möchte mich vergewissern, dass wir wirklich alle erwischt haben.“

Ronon nickte. Sein Blick fiel auf die Drohne. „Sie haben sich an ihm genährt?“ Fragte er ungläubig. Albert zuckte die Schulter.

„Ich brauchte die Kraft für Sie, Ronon. Die Drohne war der Feind“, erwiderte er ungerührt.

Er stand auf und bahnte sich seinen Weg zu den Trümmern unter denen die drei Wraith begraben lagen, während er Ronons Blick auf seinem Rücken spürte.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Die Dämmerung war auf dem Planeten hereingebrochen.

Albert hatte, nachdem er sich vergewissert hatte, dass keiner der Wraith überlebte hatte, ein provisorisches Lager aufgeschlagen und es Ronon so bequem wie möglich gemacht, während sie darauf warteten, dass Ronons Rücken heilte und sie nach Atlantis zurückkehren konnten.  
Albert vermutete, dass Colonel Sheppard bald ein Rettungsteam schicken würde, um nach ihnen zu suchen, wenn sie nicht in der Stadt auftauchten.

Albert hatte ein Feuer gemacht und half Ronon dabei, aus der Wasserflasche zu trinken, ohne dass Ronon sich zu viel bewegen musste.

Ronon schluckte dankbar das Wasser und betrachtete Albert grimmig.

„Ich verstehe es immer noch nicht, dass Sie sich so einfach an Ihren Brüdern nähren konnten“, provozierte er Albert. „Wenn diese Wraith Menschen dabei gehabt hätten, hätten Sie sich dann auch an ihnen genährt?“

„Wie ich schon sagte, es sind nicht meine Brüder gewesen“, erwiderte Albert leise.  
„Meine Brüder sind in Atlantis und auf den verbündeten Basis-Schiffen.“

Er wusste natürlich, warum Ronon sich so verhielt, aber diesmal störte es ihn. Er war erschöpft und aufgewühlt und es verletzte ihn mehr, als er sich eingestehen wollte, dass Ronon ihn so behandelte, nachdem er ihn gerettet hatte.

Ronon schnaubte. „Als ob Sie wüssten, was es bedeutet, eine Familie zu haben, Brüder!“ Knurrte er wütend.

Albert presste die Lippen aufeinander. „Ich weiß besser, wie es ist, eine Familie zu haben, Eltern, Geschwister, Freunde und ein Zuhause, als Sie sich jemals vorstellen können, Ronon!“ Antwortete er aufgebracht.

„Tatsächlich? Liebevolle Eltern und Geschwister auf einem Basis-Schiff – wie rührend!“ Ronons Stimme klang spöttisch und Albert ballte wütend die Fäuste.

„Nein, nicht auf einem Basis-Schiff, Ronon! Auf einem Planeten!“ Er verstummte erschrocken und einen Moment lang starrten sie sich an.

„Sie lügen“, sagte Ronon schließlich heiser, aber er klang unsicher. Albert schluckte und straffte sich. „Ich lüge nicht.“ Er räusperte sich und sah Ronon fest in die Augen, als er seine Geschichte zu erzählen begann.

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

„Meine Mutter war eine junge Königin, die noch nicht viel Erfahrung und Macht hatte. Sie war schön und zog die Aufmerksamkeit eines Commanders von einem anderen Basis-Schiff auf sich.

Der Commander war allerdings der Gefährte einer mächtigen Königin, die natürlich überaus wütend wurde, als sie herausfand, dass ihr Gefährte sie mit einer anderen Königin betrog und Nachwuchs mit ihr gezeugt hatte.

Meine Mutter wurde getötet, meinem Vater gelang die Flucht mit mir in einem Dart.  
Er wurde verfolgt und angeschossen. Ihm gelang noch die Flucht, aber über einem unbekannten Planeten stürzte er mit seinem Dart ab.  
Er schaffte es noch, mir den letzten Rest seiner Lebenskraft zu schenken, bevor er starb.“

Albert hielt für einen Moment inne. Ronon blickte ihn eindringlich an, ohne etwas zu sagen und Albert fuhr fort.

„Auf dem Planeten gab es eine kleine, versteckte Siedlung und die Menschen dieser Siedlung hatten den Absturz bemerkt. Sie kamen zur Absturzstelle und fanden mich. Ich war noch ganz klein, erst ein paar Wochen alt.  
Ein junges Paar, das noch keine Kinder hatte, sich aber verzweifelt Kinder wünschte, beschloss, mich mitzunehmen, um mich aufzuziehen.  
Die anderen Dorfbewohner hatten Bedenken, aber sie brachten es nicht über sich, ein hilfloses Kind zu töten. Also durfte das Paar mich mitnehmen.

Nach ein paar Monaten kam ein Wraith-Commander auf den Planeten. Er war der Commander meiner Mutter gewesen, der mich die ganze Zeit über gesucht hatte. Irgendwie hatte er herausgefunden, wo das Dart abgestürzt war und er wollte wissen, ob mein Vater und ich überlebt hatten.

Das Paar flehte ihn an, mich bei ihnen zu lassen und nach einigem Zögern stimmte er schließlich zu. Vermutlich befürchtete er, dass die andere Königin mich auch töten würde und dachte, dass es gut wäre, mich für ein paar Jahre zu verstecken.

Er schloss einen Handel mit den Dorfbewohnern, dass sie mich aufnehmen, und als einen der ihren behandeln würden, bis ich in die Pubertät käme und mich nähren müsse. Dafür würde er darüber wachen, dass dem Dorf beim Ausdünnen nichts geschehen würde.

So wuchs ich in diesem Dorf auf. Mein Vater und meine Mutter liebten mich und die Dorfbewohner behandelten mich nach einigem Zögern wie einen der ihren, da sie wussten, dass ich keine Gefahr für sie darstellte, so lange ich noch zu jung war, um mich nähren zu müssen.

Ich wusste natürlich immer, dass ich anders bin als die Menschen in dem Dorf, aber ich verdrängte das einfach.  
Ich hatte Freunde, mit denen ich spielen konnte und nach ein paar Jahren bekamen meine Eltern eigene Kinder und ich war auf einmal der große Bruder. Aber sie liebten mich deshalb nicht weniger und ich war glücklich, Geschwister zu haben.  
Es war wundervoll und ich hatte eine glückliche Kindheit mit einer Familie, die mich liebte und ein sicheres Zuhause.

Als ich alt genug war, erzählten meine Eltern mir die ganze Wahrheit über meine Herkunft und auch, was passieren würde, wenn ich in die Pubertät käme.  
Ich verdrängte die Gedanken daran und hoffte, dass ich niemals diese Art Hunger spüren würde.“

Er senkte den Kopf und schluckte den Kloß in seinem Hals hinunter.

„Natürlich kam der Tag, an dem ich diesen Hunger zum ersten Mal spürte. Ich hatte schon vorher bemerkt, dass einige Dorfbewohner mich anders behandelten, sie wussten vermutlich auch, dass ich inzwischen alt genug war und zu einer Gefahr für sie werden würde.

Als ich meinem Vater schließlich beichtete, dass ich einen Hunger spürte, der mit Essen nicht gesättigt wurde, sagte er mir, dass er das schon geahnt habe und dem Commander eine Botschaft geschickt habe.  
Er würde kommen und mich mitnehmen, damit ich in Zukunft unter meiner Art leben könne.  
Ich war so verzweifelt, aber ich wusste, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gab. Ich war zu einer Gefahr für alle geworden, die ich liebte und das hätte ich niemals zugelassen.  
Ich verabschiedete mich von meinen Freunden und von meiner Familie und in der Nacht brachte mein Vater mich fort.  
Der Commander kam und nahm mich mit auf sein Basis-Schiff, das Basis-Schiff meiner Mutter, das er nun alleine kommandierte, nachdem meine Mutter getötet worden war.

Ich habe meine Familie nie mehr wieder gesehen.“

 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

 

Eine Weile herrschte Stille. Ronon betrachtete Albert und sein Gesichtsausdruck war nachdenklich und nicht so abweisend und unfreundlich wie sonst, wenn er Albert anschaute.

„Wer war der Commander? Raven?“ Fragte er nach einer Weile leise.

Albert nickte. „Ja. Commander Raven.“

„Was ist mit der Königin, die Ihre Mutter tötete?“ Ronon bewegte sich vorsichtig, um eine bequemere Lage zu finden. Albert sprang auf, um ihm zu helfen.

„Bleiben Sie liegen, Ronon. Ihre Wirbelsäule braucht noch ein paar Stunden Ruhe.“

Vorsichtig bewegte er Ronon. Er lächelte, aber es war kein freundliches Lächeln, was bei ihm sehr ungewöhnlich war.

„Es war die Übermutter. Commander Todd hat sie getötet wie Sie wissen“, antwortete er mit grimmiger Befriedigung in der Stimme.

„Verstehe. Sie ist also keine Bedrohung mehr für Sie.“

„Nein. Aber damals wusste er es nicht. Er hat mich erst nach seiner Rückkehr von der Erde vor drei Jahren kennengelernt.“

„Kennt er Ihre Geschichte?“ Fragte Ronon nachdenklich.

„Ja, er ist mein oberster Vorgesetzter. Und ich wollte nicht, dass Commander Raven ihm etwas verheimlichen muss. Cameron kennt sie inzwischen auch. Sonst niemand.“

Er sah Ronon ernst an. „Und Sie kennen sie jetzt.“

Eine Weile blickte Ronon ihn einfach nur schweigend an. Dann plötzlich lächelte er Albert an. Es war nur ein flüchtiges Lächeln, aber es war das erste Lächeln, das er Albert überhaupt schenkte und es war ein ehrliches Lächeln.

„Ich werde sie niemandem erzählen, Albert“, erwiderte er beinahe freundlich.

„Danke, Ronon.“ Er hob Ronons Kopf an und half ihm beim Trinken. Als Ronon getrunken hatte, fragte er zögernd: „Haben Sie jemals versucht, den Planeten wiederzufinden oder Ihre Familie zu suchen? Wie lange ist es her? Leben sie noch?“

„Nein. Ich hatte zuviel Angst, ihnen damit zu schaden.“ Albert senkte den Kopf. „Und ja, ich hoffe sehr, dass sie noch leben. Es ist jetzt ungefähr fünfundzwanzig Jahre her. Jedes Mal, wenn ich mich nähren muss, habe ich Angst, dass ich mich an einem meiner Brüder nähre. Oder an einem meiner Freunde. Sie waren noch so klein, ich weiß nicht, ob ich sie wiedererkennen würde. Das macht mir jedes Mal Angst. Glauben Sie mir, Ronon. Sie können mich nicht mehr hassen dafür, dass ich mich nähren muss, als ich es oft tue. Ich hoffe so sehr, dass wir endlich ein Heilmittel finden werden.“

„Ja, Albert, das hoffe ich auch. Hatten Sie keine – Schwestern? Sie sprechen nur von Ihren Brüdern.“

„Doch. Ich hatte auch eine Schwester. Aber ich nähre mich nicht an Frauen, Ronon“, erwiderte Albert leise.  
„Natürlich kann sie einem anderen Wraith zum Opfer fallen. Aber Commander Raven gab meinem Vater damals etwas zum Schutz, einige Ketten, die einen Empfänger enthält und rechtzeitig vor der Ankunft von Wraith warnt und gleichzeitig die menschlichen Lebenszeichen maskiert. Solange meine Familie diese Ketten trägt, sind sie geschützt. Und der Planet ist nur wenigen Leuten bekannt. Vielleicht sind sie keinem Angriff zum Opfer gefallen. Ich hoffe es“, fügte er leise hinzu.

„Ja, das verstehe ich nur zu gut, Albert. Für einen Wraith sind Sie also noch sehr, sehr jung“, antwortete Ronon nach einem Moment und lächelte Albert noch einmal flüchtig an.

Albert lächelte zurück. „Ja, ich bin noch sehr jung. Versuchen Sie zu schlafen, Ronon. Sie brauchen Ruhe, um vollständig zu heilen. In ein paar Stunden können wir nach Atlantis aufbrechen. Ich denke allerdings, dass sie uns bald suchen werden. Ich werde Wache halten.“

„Danke, Albert.“ Ronon schloss die Augen und Albert versuchte, sich ein wenig bequemer hinzusetzen, während er aufmerksam die Umgebung beobachtete.

In ein paar Stunden würden sie wieder zu Hause sein und dann würden sie zu dem Planeten mit der Anlage fliegen und nach den ZPMs suchen.

Und dort würde er auch Kilian wiedersehen.


	8. Das Erste Mal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Die Überschrift sagt schon alles:  
> Albert und Kilian sind das erste Mal zusammen...

Albert hatte ungefähr zwei Stunden Wache gehalten, als sich seine Vermutung bewahrheitete und ein Team von Atlantis kam, weil Albert und Ronon nicht zurückgekehrt waren. Natürlich war Colonel Sheppard besorgt gewesen, als Albert und Ronon nicht wie mit Major Lorne vereinbart nach Atlantis zurückgekommen waren.

Colonel Sheppard war nachdem, was Major Lorne und Rodney erzählt hatten, vorsichtig gewesen und hatte niemanden mit dem Antiker-Gen geschickt. Sie legten Ronon auf eine Trage und kehrten nach Atlantis zurück.

Albert war ungeduldig, er wollte genau wie Rodney unbedingt die ZPMs finden.

Und er wollte Kilian wiedersehen.

Er hatte versucht, sich gegen seine Gefühle zu wehren, aber er hatte begriffen, dass dies ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen war und nachdem er sich das eingestanden hatte, konnte er es kaum erwarten, den jungen Commander wiederzusehen.

Natürlich waren vorher noch etliche Dinge zu erledigen und er begleitete Ronon als Erstes zur Krankenstation, um Dr. Keller-McKay zu erklären, was genau passiert war.

Dorothy war auch dort und kreischte begeistert, als sie Albert sah.

„Alby! Alby! Spiel mit mir!“ Sie warf sich in seine Arme und er fing sie auf und hob sie hoch.

„Hey, meine kleine Prinzessin. Wie geht es Dir heute?“

„Gut! Ich will spielen! Alby, spielen!“ Bettelte sie und sah ihn mit ihren großen blauen Augen bittend an.

Albert lächelte das kleine Mädchen auf seinem Arm liebevoll an. „Ich spiele nachher mit Dir, Dorothy. Ich muss Deiner Mama noch erzählen, was mit Ronon passiert ist und ich muss noch mit Colonel Sheppard sprechen. Aber danach komme ich und spiele mit Dir, versprochen.“

Dorothy nickte. Sie wusste, dass Albert seine Versprechen immer hielt und ließ sich ohne Proteste absetzen. Mit gerunzelter Stirn sah sie zu Ronon.

„Was hat Onkel Ronny denn?“ Fragte sie bestürzt.

„Es geht ihm bald wieder gut, Prinzessin. Sein Rücken tut weh, weil er gefallen ist, und er muss sich noch ein bisschen ausruhen. Aber er wird ganz gesund“, erklärte Albert ihr und hoffte, dass das kleine, aufgeweckte Mädchen sich mit dieser Erklärung zufrieden geben würde. Dorothy sah ihn aufmerksam an, fragte aber zu seiner Erleichterung nicht weiter nach.

„Ich bin bald bei Dir, Süße, ich muss mit Deiner Mama sprechen.“ Sie zögerte, aber dann nickte sie. „Ich warte auf Dich, Onkel Alby.“

Albert sah ihr lächelnd nach, als sie aus der Krankenstation hüpfte, froh, dass er wieder zu Hause war.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Albert saß neben Rodney in der Messe der Stardust und war sich nicht sicher, ob er sich wünschte, dass der Flug noch länger dauern würde, damit er sich auf das Wiedersehen mit Kilian noch ein wenig vorbereiten konnte, oder ob er sich wünschte, dass sie so schnell wie möglich im Orbit des Planeten ankamen und er Kilian endlich wiedersah.

Colonel Sheppard hatte nach der Rückkehr von Major Lorne und Rodney die Stardust sofort kontaktiert, die schon im Anflug auf Atlantis gewesen war, um neue Vorräte zu laden; und nach den notwendigen Besprechungen und Vorbereitungen war das Team, das mit der Suche nach dem ZPM beauftragt worden war, mit der Stardust zu dem Planeten aufgebrochen.

Das Team bestand aus Rodney, Carson Beckett, Major Lorne, Teyla, Ronon und natürlich ihm selbst. Außerdem waren noch Dr. Miller und ein weiterer Wissenschaftler dabei und vier Marines, diesmal hatte Major Lorne tatsächlich Randy und Marc ausgesucht und Albert hatte es nach dem ersten Schrecken darüber geschafft, sich so zu verhalten, als wüsste er nichts von dem Gespräch der beiden. Was die beiden Männer anging, so wusste er ja auch nichts darüber.

Albert hatte sich vor dem Abflug ausgiebig geduscht und seine Haare gewaschen, da die Erlebnisse auf dem Planeten deutliche Spuren an ihm hinterlassen hatten und er sich Kilian sauber und ordentlich präsentieren wollte, wenn er ihn endlich wiedersah.

Er war heilfroh, dass er die Jacke noch nicht getragen hatte, als sie zu ihrer Mission aufgebrochen waren. Jetzt war sie sicher in seinem Gepäck verstaut und wartete darauf, dass er sie anzog, bevor er Kilian gegenübertrat. Nach der Dusche hatte er dann auch noch sein Versprechen eingelöst und mit Dorothy gespielt.

„Jetzt wirst Du Kilian also wiedersehen“, stellte Rodney fest und betrachtete ihn. Normalerweise konnte Albert erkennen, was Rodney dachte, diesmal allerdings war Rodneys Gesicht völlig ausdruckslos.

„Ja“, antwortete Albert ein wenig unbehaglich, irritiert durch Rodneys Verhalten.

„Was wirst Du jetzt tun, Albert? Seinen Besitzanspruch doch noch zurückweisen? Du könntest es ja noch.“

Albert schluckte. „Wie kommst Du darauf, Rodney?“ Fragte er wachsam. Rodney grinste nur spöttisch und zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Albert!“

Albert senkte den Kopf und biss sich auf die Lippen. Rodney seufzte und legte ihm den Arm um die Schultern.

„Ich weiß, dass Du immer davon geträumt hast, jemanden wie Cameron zu finden, Albert, aber Du bedeutest Kilian wirklich sehr viel. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass Du tiefere Gefühle für ihn hast, als Du Dir eingestehen willst. Er ist der Richtige für Dich. Wirf das nicht für einen Traum weg, der niemals so schön sein kann wie die Wirklichkeit.“

Albert lehnte sich an Rodneys Schulter. „Ja, ich weiß, Rodney. Das werde ich auch nicht“, erwiderte er ernst. „Ich werde seinen Besitzanspruch nicht zurückweisen.“

Rodney schmunzelte und drückte ihn kurz an sich. „Wir werden einiges vorbereiten müssen, bevor wir mit der Suche wirklich beginnen können. Ihr beide werdet also vorher genug Zeit haben, damit er seinen Besitzanspruch – hm – so eindeutig festigen kann, dass ihn auch wirklich niemand mehr anzweifelt“, stellte er trocken fest und Albert war wieder einmal froh, dass Wraith nicht erröten konnten.

Einige Stunden später war die Stardust in ihrem gewohnten Orbit um den Planeten angekommen und Albert fühlte, wie sein Herz schneller zu klopfen begann.

Rodney beobachtete schweigend, wie er die Jacke aus seinem Gepäck nahm und legte ihm plötzlich die Hand auf den Arm. Albert hatte ihm während ihres Gespräches in der Messe von der Jacke erzählt, und Rodney war ja bei Kilians Abschied vor zwei Wochen dabei gewesen und hatte gesehen, dass er Albert damals etwas mitgebracht hatte.

„Warte, Albert. Ich habe eine Idee. Kilian sollte der Erste sein, der Dich darin sieht und Colonel Manderley hat vorhin erwähnt, dass Kilian zur Zeit auf seinem Schiff ist. Da wir wissen, wo auf einem Basis-Schiff das Quartier des Commanders ist, können wir Dich direkt dorthin beamen.“

„Das wäre großartig, Rodney“, sagte Albert leise. Er war ein wenig traurig gewesen, weil Kilian nicht der Erste sein würde, der ihn in der Jacke sah, wenn er sie jetzt anzog, aber mit Rodneys Idee würde dies möglich sein.

Rodney rieb sich die Hände und grinste. „Lass mich nur machen.“

 

\-----------------------------------------------

 

Albert lief aufgeregt in Kilians Quartier auf und ab. Rodney hatte ihn, wie versprochen, direkt in das Quartier des jungen Commanders gebeamt und ihm auch versprochen, Kilian die Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, dass Albert dort auf ihn warten würde.

Er hatte seinen Mantel mit Kilians Geschenk getauscht und trug jetzt die Jacke, die perfekt passte. Kilian hatte sie extra für ihn anfertigen lassen, das war ihm jetzt klar, so gut wie sie passte. Sie war wunderschön und wenn er ehrlich war, fühlte er sich viel wohler in ihr als in seinem alten langen Mantel.

Albert wusste natürlich, dass es eine Weile dauern würde, bis Kilian Zeit hatte, zu ihm zu kommen, er konnte als Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes nicht einfach alles stehen und liegen lassen, nur um seinen Gefährten aufzusuchen, aber Albert war nervös und wurde mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, immer nervöser.  
Kilian hatte zusätzlich noch den Oberbefehl über die Erforschung der Wraith-Anlage, und damit noch mehr Aufgaben, als nur die üblichen eines Commanders. Trotzdem hoffte Albert sehr, dass er nicht zu lange auf Kilian warten musste, denn er sehnte sich sehr danach, ihn wiederzusehen.

Er ging zu dem großen Fenster des Quartiers und sah auf den Planeten hinab, während er darauf wartete, dass sein Gefährte zu ihm kam. Noch war Kilian nicht endgültig sein Gefährte, auch wenn das nur wenige wussten oder vermuteten, aber in einigen Stunden würde er es hoffentlich sein. Er hörte ein Geräusch und wandte den Kopf, um zu sehen, woher es kam.

Kilian stand in der Tür zu seinem Quartier und sah ihn stumm an.

Albert holte tief Luft und drehte sich vollständig um. Seine Kehle war auf einmal ganz trocken und er schluckte, unsicher, weil Kilian einfach nur dastand und ihn anschaute. Albert öffnete den Mund und wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Kilian langsam auf ihn zukam, während die Tür hinter ihm mit einem leisen 'Plopp' wieder zu glitt.

Albert schloss den Mund wieder, während Kilian mit ausdrucksloser Miene immer näher kam. Nur in seinen schönen goldenen Augen brannte ein Feuer, das Albert den Atem nahm und ihm einen Schauer über den Rücken jagte.

Kilian blieb dicht vor ihm stehen, streckte die Hand aus und streichelte sanft Alberts Wange, während er ihn forschend betrachtete.

„Du trägst die Jacke, Albert.“ Seine Stimme war ein weiches Schnurren, aber Albert hörte die Frage hinter der ruhigen Feststellung.

Er räusperte sich. „Ja, ich trage sie. Und Du bist der Erste, der mich in dieser Jacke sieht, Kilian“, antwortete er ruhig.

„Bist Du Dir wirklich sicher, Albert? Denn wenn Du Dir nicht ganz sicher bist, dann musst Du es mir jetzt sagen. Ich werde später kein Nein mehr akzeptieren, Albert.“

Albert blickte Kilian fest in die Augen. „Ich bin mir sicher, Kilian“, antwortete er heiser.

Kilian liebkoste mit dem Daumen Alberts weiche Lippen. „Was ist mit Cameron, Albert? Ich habe gesehen, wie Du ihn anschaust“, fragte er rau. Albert konnte das unterdrückte Verlangen in Kilians dunkler Stimme hören.

„Nichts, Kilian. Cameron ist nur ein Freund“, sagte er ernst. Kilian betrachtete ihn noch einen Moment nachdenklich, dann lächelte er leicht.

„Dann akzeptierst Du meinen Besitzanspruch?“ „Ja, Kilian, das tue ich.“

Kilian hob Albert mit einem Knurren hoch. „Du gehörst mir, Albert. Und ich werde jetzt dafür sorgen, dass das auch jeder wissen wird!“

Albert schlang die Arme um Kilian und ließ sich zum Bett tragen. „Ja, ich gehöre Dir, nur Dir, Kilian“, wisperte er und schmiegte sich sehnsüchtig an seinen Gefährten.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Kilian trug Albert zu seinem Bett und stellte ihn davor behutsam auf die Füße. Vorsichtig, aber bestimmt, begann er damit, Albert zu entkleiden, erst die Jacke, die er sorgfältig zur Seite legte, dann den Rest. Dabei blickte er Albert die ganze Zeit über in die Augen und Albert konnte das glühende Verlangen in den goldenen Tiefen sehen. Er fühlte das gleiche Verlangen und tastete nach den Verschlüssen von Kilians Jacke.  
Kilian lachte leise, als Albert ungeduldig an den Verschlüssen zerrte, weil es ihm nicht gleich gelang, diese zu öffnen. Er schob Alberts zitternde Hände zur Seite und zog sich eilig aus, während er Albert immer noch unverwandt anschaute.

Albert stockte der Atem, als Kilian endlich nackt vor ihm stand. Kilian schnurrte und zog Albert fordernd an sich, während er ihn gleichzeitig auf das Bett drückte.

Albert wühlte die Finger in Kilians schulterlange dichte Mähne und zog seinen Kopf zu sich herunter an seine Kehle.  
Kilian lachte wieder. „Oh nein, Albert, jetzt noch nicht“, flüsterte er an seiner weichen Haut.

Albert stöhnte frustriert und Kilian hob den Kopf sah ihn zärtlich an.

„Keine Angst, mein schöner Albert. Ich werde Dich markieren, später, wenn ich Dich nehme und tief in Dir bin. Aber Du wirst Dich noch ein wenig gedulden müssen. Ich habe zulange darauf gewartet, dass Du mir endlich ganz gehörst und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass es zu schnell vorbei ist. Ich will unser erstes Mal genießen, jede einzelne Sekunde davon.“

Er beugte den Kopf erneut hinunter und bevor Albert protestieren konnte, küsste er ihn fordernd und voller Begierde. Albert keuchte überrascht auf. Er hatte nicht mit einem Kuss gerechnet, aber er öffnete instinktiv die Lippen und erwiderte den Kuss ein wenig scheu.

Kilian schnurrte an seinen Lippen, während er ihn küsste, tief und leidenschaftlich.  
Als er schließlich den Kopf hob, schnappte Albert benommen nach Luft. Kilian betrachtete ihn eine Weile einfach nur stumm. Albert konnte den Blick zuerst nicht deuten, aber plötzlich begriff er, worauf Kilian wartete.

Er zögerte unsicher, denn als er das letzte Mal von sich aus versucht hatte, Kilians Gedanken zu kontaktieren, hatte Kilian ihm den Kontakt verweigert. Aber Albert war ehrlich genug, um sich einzugestehen, dass er Kilians Versuche schon viel häufiger zurückgewiesen hatte. Er streckte seine mentalen Fühler aus und diesmal wies Kilian ihn nicht zurück.

Eine Welle von Verlangen und Leidenschaft überflutete ihn und er schnappte nach Luft, als er davon mitgerissen wurde. Leidenschaft, Verlangen, Zärtlichkeit und ein beinahe überwältigender Besitzanspruch, gepaart mit einem starken Beschützerinstinkt, all das stürmte gleichzeitig auf ihn ein und er stöhnte erregt und presste sich an Kilian, halb verrückt vor Verlangen und Begierde. Sehnsüchtig schlang er die Arme um seinen Gefährten und suchte seine Lippen.

Kilian küsste ihn erneut, während er fordernd Alberts Körper erforschte, ihn streichelte und mit seinen Händen und Lippen jeden Zentimeter von ihm in Besitz nahm.  
'Du gehörst mir, mein schöner Albert!' Albert wimmerte leise und bog sich dem jungen Commander bebend entgegen. 'Ja, nur Dir, Kilian', antwortete er, überwältigt von der Intensität ihrer geistigen Verbindung.

Er hatte nie zugelassen, dass sein telepathischer Kontakt mit seinen Brüdern über eine zwanglose Verbindung hinaus ging, hatte immer einen Teil seiner Gedanken zurückgehalten, aber jetzt schenkte er sich seinem Gefährten ganz und vorbehaltlos.

'Kilian – bitte nimm mich!' Flehte er verzweifelt. Er war so hart und erregt, dass es schmerzte und er sehnte sich danach, Kilian ganz zu gehören, mit seinem Geist und seinem Körper. Kilian knurrte zufrieden und griff mit einer Hand nach etwas auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett, während er mit der anderen Hand Alberts Kopf festhielt und ihn wieder küsste, begierig und besitzergreifend.

Und dann fühlte Albert Kilians Hand zwischen seinen Beinen. Willig öffnete er sich für seinen Gefährten und ließ zu, dass Kilian ihn zärtlich weitete, zitternd vor Verlangen und Ungeduld, Kilian nicht nur mit seinen Gedanken und Gefühlen ganz nah zu sein, sondern auch mit seinem Körper.

'Bitte, Kilian! Nimm mich!' Flehte er erneut, verrückt vor Sehnsucht, während seine Hände den schönen Körper des anderen Wraith erforschten, hingebungsvoll jede Stelle liebkoste, die er erreichen konnte.

Kilian bedeckte ihn mit seinem Körper und drang mit einem sanften Stoß tief in Albert ein. Albert schrie erstickt auf und warf den Kopf in den Nacken, überwältigt von Lust und Vergnügen.

Kilian knurrte zufrieden und senkte endlich den Kopf auf Alberts empfindliche Kehle. Er stützte sein Gewicht auf einen Arm und schob die andere Hand zwischen ihre Körper. Er massierte Alberts pochende Härte während er voller Begierde wieder und wieder in ihn eindrang.

Albert keuchte und klammerte sich an Kilian fest. 'Markiere mich – Kilian, ich will, dass Du mich markierst!' Forderte er mit seinen Gedanken, keuchend und stöhnend.

Eine erneute Woge von Verlangen und Besitzanspruch überflutete seinen Geist und dann biss Kilian in die zarte Haut seiner Kehle und begann, rhythmisch an seinem Hals zu saugen, während er heftig in ihn hineinstieß.

'Du gehörst mir, Albert mir! Mir ganz allein!' 'Ja, nur Dir, Kilian, nur Dir!'

Albert bewegte seine Hüften, während Schauer der Erregung durch seinen Körper liefen. Er wusste nicht, wo seine Erregung aufhörte und Kilians anfing, sie schienen nur noch ein einziges Wesen zu sein, ein Körper und ein Geist und er grub seine Nägel in Kilians Schultern und gab sich seinem Gefährten bedingungslos hin. Kilian nahm ihn vollständig in Besitz und Albert bäumte sich hilflos auf, während der Schrei seiner Erfüllung in ihren Köpfen widerhallte: 'Kilian!'

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Albert lag keuchend unter Kilian und versuchte, wieder zu Atem zu kommen. Er blinzelte ein wenig benommen und sah scheu in Kilians Augen. Kilian betrachtete ihn eindringlich und Albert konnte sein unerfülltes Verlangen immer noch hart und fordernd in sich fühlen.  
Sein Hals pochte wieder an der Stelle, an der Kilian seinen Besitzanspruch so deutlich hinterlassen hatte und er schluckte ein wenig verlegen. Ihre Gedanken waren immer noch verbunden, trotzdem räusperte er sich und fragte mit heiserer Stimme: „Was ist mit Dir, Kilian?“

„Keine Angst, mein schöner Albert, ich habe genau das bekommen, was ich wollte. Dass Du meinen Namen schreist, außer Dir vor Ekstase. Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Du jeden anderen vergisst, der Dich vor mir hatte, Albert“, schnurrte Kilian zufrieden und knabberte zart an seinen Lippen. „Ich will, dass Du jeden vergißt, der Dich jemals berührt hat, Albert.“

Albert erschauerte und fühlte erneute Erregung, als Kilian sich wieder zu bewegen begann, langsam und zärtlich.

Er seufzte und wühlte die Finger in Kilians zerzauste Mähne. Sehnsüchtig presste er Kilians Lippen wieder gegen seine Kehle und bog den Kopf zur Seite, damit Kilian besser an seine empfindsame Stelle gelangte, während er ungeduldig die Hüften gegen Kilians schlanken, harten Körper stieß.

„Du bist der Erste, Kilian, der Einzige, der mich jemals so berührt hat“, wisperte er bebend. Kilian hielt inne und blieb einen Moment ganz still liegen.

'Niemand hat Dich je berührt?'

'Nein, mein Gefährte. Niemand außer Dir, Kilian.'

Kilian schnurrte und grub die Zähne in Alberts Kehle. Albert schrie überrascht und erregt auf und bog den Rücken durch, als Kilian unbarmherzig an seiner überempfindlichen Haut saugte und Stromstöße puren Vergnügens durch seinen Körper jagte. Er fühlte Kilians Lust und Begierde tief in seinem Innern, als der junge Commander sich erneut zu bewegen begann, schnell, hart, fordernd, sich jetzt nicht mehr zurückzuhaltend, während er wieder an Alberts Kehle saugte. Albert stöhnte bei jedem Stoß und hielt sich verzweifelt an Kilians Schultern fest, als sein Gefährte ihn zum zweiten Mal vollständig in Besitz nahm.

Kilian ließ seine pochende Härte los und Albert protestierte erstickt, aber dann fühlte er wie Kilian die rechte Hand fest auf seine Brust drückte und pure Ekstase seinen ganzen Körper durchströmte.

„Kilian!“ Sein Schrei erfüllte das ganze Quartier und er bäumte sich wild auf, als der Höhepunkt ihn beinahe ohnmächtig werden ließ.  
„Albert!“ Kilians Schrei war ein Echo seines eigenen, als Kilian ihm auf den Gipfel vollkommener Erfüllung und Befriedigung folgte.

Für einen kurzen Moment stand die Zeit still. Kilian wurde steif über ihm und erschauerte dann heftig, als er seine Erfüllung tief in seinen Gemahl sprühte. Albert schlang seine Arme und Beine eng um seinen Gefährten und presste ihn fest an sich, den warmen Nachhall ihrer wundervollen Vereinigung genießend.

Eine ganze Weile lagen sie einfach nur keuchend da, immer noch vollständig miteinander verbunden und versuchten, zu Atem zu kommen.

Als Kilian schließlich den Kopf hob und ihn anschaute, lächelte Albert seinen Gefährten glücklich an, überwältigt von seinen Gefühlen für den schönen jungen Commander. Kilian erwiderte das Lächeln mit einem warmen Leuchten in den goldenen Augen, entspannt und befriedigt.

'Jetzt gehörst Du ganz zu mir, mein schöner Albert', hörte Albert ihn sanft und zärtlich in seinen Gedanken und er schmiegte sich vertrauensvoll in die Arme seines Gefährten und genoss ihre innige Verbindung.

'Ja Kilian, ich gehöre Dir. Nur Dir. Für immer.' wisperte er zurück und zog ihn sehnsüchtig zu sich herunter, um dieses Versprechen mit einem Kuss zu besiegeln.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen!  
> Aber nur, weil die beiden jetzt echte Gefährten sind, wird das nicht bedeuten, dass sie nun glücklich sind und die Geschichte bald zu Ende ist. Sie werden noch einige Abenteuer erleben, versprochen!


	9. Schwierigkeiten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert und Kilian sind jetzt also endlich zusammen und glücklich.  
> Wird es aber wirklich so einfach sein, wenn ein Wraith wie Albert, der versucht, menschlich zu werden, mit einem Wraith-Commander zusammen ist, der sehr gerne Wraith ist und nach ihren Regeln lebt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich denke, es wäre zu langweilig, wenn Albert und Kilian jetzt einfach glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage zusammenleben würden...  
> Deshalb werden sie noch ein wenig streiten und Abenteuer bestehen müssen.  
> Ich hoffe, Ihr habt Spaß beim Lesen! Und bitte, scheut Euch nicht, mir Kommentare zu hinterlassen, Feedback wäre absolut super!

Albert ertappte sich dabei, dass er versonnen vor sich hinstarrte und die ganze Zeit glücklich lächelte, versunken in Erinnerungen an die vergangene Nacht, anstatt sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren.

Er hatte die ganze Nacht nicht geschlafen, aber er brauchte zur Zeit auch nur sehr wenig Schlaf, so frisch genährt und glücklich, wie er war.

Kilian hatte ihn wieder und wieder genommen, fordernd und leidenschaftlich und sanft und zärtlich. Es schien, als habe er gar nicht genug von ihm bekommen können, und Albert hatte eine Seite des jungen Commander kennengelernt, die er vorher nicht an ihm vermutet hatte.

Albert hatte gewusst, dass Kilian sehr jung und aufgrund seiner Jugend auch sehr abenteuerlustig und risikobereit war, jedenfalls mehr als zum Beispiel Todd und Raven, die mit ihren mehreren tausend Jahren Erfahrung erst alle möglichen Schwierigkeiten bedachten, bevor sie eine Entscheidung trafen.

Der junge Wraith hatte sich allerdings in Alberts Gegenwart bisher immer sehr zurückhaltend gezeigt, höflich und zuvorkommend, aber niemals so besitzergreifend und fordernd wie in der Nacht zuvor, als er Albert mit seiner Leidenschaft richtig überwältigt hatte.

Im Gegenteil, Albert hatte oft das Gefühl gehabt, dass Kilian eher lockere unverbindliche Begegnungen bevorzugte und kein Interesse daran hatte, einem anderen gegenüber seinen Besitzanspruch zu erklären und ihn zu seinem Gefährten zu machen. Diese Art Beziehung war in der Kultur der Wraith zutiefst bindend, das Band zwischen zwei solchen Gefährten viel stärker und unauflöslicher als das Band zwischen menschlichen Ehepaaren.

Albert fühlte immer noch eine leichte Unsicherheit, wenn er daran dachte, was für eine enge Beziehung er mit dem schönen Commander in der Nacht zuvor eingegangen war; und die nun auch für jeden Wraith deutlich sichtbar wahrzunehmen war, nicht nur durch die Markierung an seinem Hals, die er jetzt ganz offen und mit einem gewissen Stolz trug, sondern auch dadurch, dass Kilian ihn ganz genommen und ihn dabei nicht nur mit seinem Samen, sondern gleichzeitig auch mit seiner eigenen Lebenskraft gefüllt hatte.

Tat ein Wraith das zur selben Zeit bei seinem Gefährten, wurde das Enzym durch ein Hormon verändert und hinterließ in dem so Markierten einen dauerhaften Geruch, den jeder Wraith sofort wahrnahm und ihm zeigte, dass dieser Wraith den Besitzanspruch eines anderen akzeptiert hatte und dessen Gefährte war.  
Außerdem stärkte es die Bindung zwischen den Gefährten und sorgte dafür, dass das sexuelle Verlangen und die Sehnsucht nacheinander nicht während der tausenden von Jahren, die sie normalerweise miteinander verbrachten, geringer wurden.

Albert war glücklich und er bereute die vergangene Nacht nicht im Geringsten, aber trotzdem fühlte er sich ein wenig unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, dass er jetzt vollständig zu Kilian gehörte und der junge Commander zumindest teilweise über ihn bestimmen konnte. Seine beiden Vorgesetzten Todd und Raven hatten ihm viele Freiheiten gelassen und er hatte seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen und so leben können wie er wollte.  
Das würde jetzt mit Kilians Besitzanspruch nicht mehr möglich sein. Albert würde nicht mehr so frei leben können wie bisher, und das machte ihm ein wenig Angst.

Er seufzte und versuchte, sich auf seine Arbeit zu konzentrieren. Er war am Morgen mit seinem Team in die Anlage gebeamt worden, nachdem die Stardust ihn zuerst wieder an Bord geholt hatte. Kilian hatte sich auf seinem Basis-Schiff noch um einige Dinge kümmern müssen und Albert wusste nicht genau, wann er seinen Gefährten wiedersehen würde, aber er hoffte sehr, dass sie wieder die Nacht miteinander verbringen würden.

Im Moment stand er in einem kleineren Labor, in das er sich zurückgezogen hatte, um ungestört arbeiten zu können an einer der Konsolen dort und versuchte, die Daten zu verstehen, die er aus den Ruinen mitgebracht hatte, und die immer noch nicht ihr Geheimnis preisgegeben hatten.

Er hatte dieses kleine Labor für seine Arbeit gewählt, weil er in Gegenwart der anderen doch ein wenig verlegen war und sich nicht richtig konzentrieren konnte. Rodney hatte dafür gesorgt, dass er ungestört blieb und die anderen ihn in Ruhe ließen, wofür ihm Albert sehr dankbar war.

Albert hatte viele Geschichten darüber gehört, wie Rodney sich früher verhalten hatte, aber er kannte ihn als verständnisvollen und einfühlsamen Freund, was sicher auch viel mit Rodneys glücklicher Ehe und seiner wundervollen Tochter zu tun hatte.

Sie hatten alle noch viel vorzubereiten, bevor sie tiefer in die Anlage eindringen konnten, um nach den ZPMs zu suchen und Albert war froh, dass ihn niemand drängte, die Daten so schnell wie möglich zu entschlüsseln, was sich als schwieriger herausstellte, als er anfangs geglaubt hatte.

Frustriert starrte er auf den unverständlichen Datensatz und suchte nach einem neuen Ansatz, mit dem es ihm vielleicht doch gelingen würde, die Ortskoordinaten, die irgendwo darin versteckt waren, herauszufiltern.

Er vertiefte sich erneut in die Übersetzung und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis er bemerkte, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Als er irritiert den Kopf hob, sah er Kilian, der mit vor der Brust verschränkten Armen lässig in der Tür lehnte und ihn mit leichter Belustigung beobachtete.

Alberts Herz begann zu rasen, als er den schönen jungen Commander erblickte und seine Kehle wurde trocken vor Verlangen.

Er räusperte sich, verlegen, weil er die Ankunft seines Gefährten nicht eher bemerkt hatte.

„Hey. Wie lange stehst Du schon da? Ich habe Dich gar nicht kommen hören?“

Er stöhnte innerlich über seine Worte. Kilian war ein Wraith.

Wraith waren in der Lage, sich jemandem völlig lautlos und unbemerkt zu nähern, wenn sie nicht entdeckt werden wollten, auch von Angehörigen ihrer eigenen Rasse nicht.  
Und sie waren ebenfalls in der Lage, ihre Gedanken abzuschirmen, damit andere Wraith sie nicht frühzeitig entdeckten und es war ganz offensichtlich, dass Kilian genau das getan hatte, damit Albert seine Ankunft nicht registrierte.

Kilian war in jeder Beziehung außergewöhnlich, das zeigte sich schon alleine dadurch, dass er trotz seiner Jugend Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes war, und natürlich war er in der Lage, sich jemandem zu nähern, ohne dass dieser es merkte, selbst wenn dieser Jemand sein Gefährte war.

Kilians vergnügtes Grinsen verriet ihm, dass er mit seiner Vermutung recht gehabt hatte.

„Hey. Ich bin schon eine ganze Weile da und habe Dir zugeschaut“, erwiderte er dann auch sehr selbstzufrieden.

Er kam näher, während die Tür hinter ihm zu glitt und sein Gesichtsausdruck veränderte sich von Belustigung zu glühendem Verlangen.

„Du bist wunderschön, wenn Du so konzentriert arbeitest, Albert“, flüsterte er heiser.

Albert biss sich auf die Lippen, unfähig etwas anderes zu tun, als einfach nur dazustehen und Kilian anzuschauen, während sein Gefährte immer näher kam. Er erinnerte Albert dabei wieder an eine wunderschöne Raubkatze und er selbst war ganz eindeutig die Beute.

Kilian blieb vor ihm stehen und streckte die Hand aus. Er grub die Finger in Alberts seidige lange Mähne und hielt seinen Kopf fest, während er ihn mit einer Glut küsste, die Alberts Knie weich werden ließ.

Albert stöhnte hilflos und erwiderte den Kuss mit dem gleichen Verlangen. Kilians Zunge forderte Einlass und er öffnete den Mund und kam Kilian sehnsüchtig entgegen. Kilian knurrte erregt und presste Alberts schlanken Körper an sich, ließ ihn sein Begehren spüren. Albert hielt sich benommen an seinen Schultern fest und rieb instinktiv seine Hüften an ihm.  
Kilian vertiefte den Kuss hungrig und ließ seine Finger durch Alberts seidige Mähne gleiten.

„Du bist so wunderschön, Albert, so wunderschön. Ich liebe Deine Haare, Deine wundervollen Haare“, flüsterte er heiser an seinen Lippen und hob den Kopf ein wenig, um sein Gesicht in Alberts duftender Haarpracht zu vergraben.

Albert seufzte und schmiegte sich sehnsüchtig an den jungen Commander.  
Er schlang die Arme um ihn und einen Augenblick standen sie einfach so da, eng aneinander gepresst und genossen ihre Umarmung.

Dann küsste Kilian Albert wieder mit einem solchen Hunger und Verlangen, dass Albert nach Luft schnappte.  
Kilian knurrte erregt und nestelte an den Verschlüssen von Alberts Jacke. Ungeduldig streifte er sie von seinen Schultern und machte sich an Alberts Hose zu schaffen.

Albert erstarrte vor Schreck. „Kilian, nicht. Nicht hier.“ Er versuchte, den anderen Wraith ein wenig von sich wegzuschieben.

Kilian knurrte und senkte den Kopf zu seinem Hals. „Warum nicht hier?“ Fragte er heiser und saugte an der sensiblen Stelle an seiner Kehle, an der sich seine Markierung unübersehbar von der restlichen helleren Haut abhob.

„Es könnte jemand kommen...“ murmelte Albert unbehaglich. Er musste an Randy und Marc denken und die Vorstellung, dass einer der beiden Marines in das Labor kommen könnte, während Kilian ihn hier nahm, ließ ihn beinahe in Panik ausbrechen.

„Na und?“ Kilian hob den Kopf. „Wenn jemand kommt, wird er sehen, dass er uns stört und wieder gehen“, stellte er ungerührt fest und senkte den Kopf wieder auf Alberts Kehle um an der weichen Haut zu saugen.

Auf einem Basis-Schiff wäre das so gewesen, vor allem, wenn es der Commander war, der mit seinem Gefährten zusammen war.

Der Wraith hätte sich entschuldigt und wäre derjenige gewesen, der sich schuldig gefühlt hätte, während die beiden Gefährten sich nicht weiter um ihn gekümmert hätten, wissend, dass sie das Recht auf ihrer Seite hatten.

Bei den Menschen in Atlantis war das anders und Albert hatte einen Teil ihrer Ansichten und Moralvorstellungen übernommen. Und die Angst, dass sie jemand dabei sehen könnte, wie sie miteinander schliefen ließ ihn gegen Kilian kämpfen, obwohl er sich beinahe schmerzhaft nach ihm sehnte.

„Kilian, bitte, nicht jetzt, nicht hier. Ich muss arbeiten, wir müssen diese ZPMs finden...“ Versuchte er, Kilian davon zu überzeugen, dass der junge Commander ihn losließ.

Kilian knurrte unwillig. „Ich werde Dich nicht lange von Deiner Arbeit fernhalten, Albert. Ich will Dich jetzt. Du bist seit Stunden in diesem Labor und eine Pause von einer halben Stunde wird keinen Schaden anrichten. Ich habe solange darauf warten müssen, dass Du endlich mir gehörst, ich will Dich jetzt!“

„Kilian, bitte, ich will nicht, dass uns dabei jemand sieht!“ Bat Albert verzweifelt und schob den jungen Commander energisch mit aller Kraft von sich weg.

Kilian ließ endlich von ihm ab und blieb dicht vor ihm stehen. Er starrte ihn verärgert mit zusammen gekniffenen Augen an, die Arme wieder vor der Brust verschränkt.

„Was soll das, Albert? Du hast meinen Besitzanspruch akzeptiert, ich kann Dich jederzeit nehmen, wenn ich es möchte. Jeder weiß, dass Du zu mir gehörst, niemand wird etwas falsches denken, wenn er uns zusammen sieht.“

„Aber nicht in der Öffentlichkeit...“ Erwiderte Albert ein wenig unsicher.

„Wir sind hier nicht in der Öffentlichkeit, Albert“, stellte Kilian kühl fest. „Und wenn wir es wären, hätte ich trotzdem jedes Recht dazu. Was ich aber nicht tun werde, Albert“, fügte er etwas sanfter hinzu, als Albert erschrocken nach Luft schnappte.

„Aber wenn einer von meinem Team hereinkommt, einer der Marines, was würde er denken...“

„Dass er uns stört, hoffe ich“, knurrte Kilian ungeduldig. „Du bist ein Wraith, kein Mensch, und wir führen keine menschliche Beziehung, Albert. Ich weiß, dass Dir ein menschlicher Gefährte lieber gewesen wäre, aber wir _sind_ jetzt zusammen und Du solltest langsam anfangen, Dich auch wie ein Wraith zu benehmen! Und ich glaube, Du täuschst Dich, wenn Du denkst, dass Deine Freunde von Dir erwarten, dass Du Dich wie ein Mensch verhältst.“

Albert öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber Kilian brachte ihn mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung zum Schweigen.

„Du solltest darüber nachdenken, ob Du das, was Du gestern gesagt hast, auch wirklich ernst gemeint hast, Albert. Ich werde keine Kompromisse eingehen, was meinen Anspruch Dir gegenüber angeht. Du wusstest ganz genau, was Dich erwartet, Du kennst unsere Gesetze und Rechte. Falls Du zu einer Entscheidung gekommen bist, dann lass es mich wissen. Ich werden später wieder auf meinem Schiff sein.“

Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um und ließ Albert fassungslos, wütend, verstört und immer noch schmerzhaft erregt in dem Labor zurück.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Albert hatte eine ganze Zeit lang einfach dagestanden und auf die geschlossene Tür gestarrt, wütend und verletzt über Kilians Verhalten. Warum verstand Kilian nicht, dass es ihm unangenehm war, an so einem Ort Sex zu haben? Bis zur letzten Nacht hatte er noch nie Sex gehabt und er hatte so viel Zeit unter Menschen verbracht, dass er ihre Sichtweise übernommen hatte und viele Dinge anders empfand als ein Wraith, der unter Wraith lebte.

Trotzig und frustriert hatte er versucht, weiter zu arbeiten, aber bald festgestellt, dass er sich einfach nicht mehr konzentrieren konnte.

So hatte er sich schließlich auf die Suche nach Rodney und dem Rest seines Teams gemacht und Rodney und Carson zusammen in einem der Räume gefunden, in denen sie medizinische Daten gefunden hatten.

Die beiden hatten es sich auf dem Boden gemütlich gemacht und aßen etwas, während sie über die Daten diskutierten, die sie gefunden hatten. Zögernd näherte er sich seinen Freunden und Rodney blickte auf und lächelte Albert an.

„Hey, Du bist ja endlich wieder. Eine Pause täte Dir auch ab und zu gut. Wir haben noch Kaffee für Dich. Setz Dich zu uns.“

Rodney wies auf die Kaffekanne und Tassen, die zwischen Carson und ihm standen. Albert kam näher und setzte sich zu seinen Freunden auf den Boden.

Rodney grinste ihn an und musterte ihn. „Kilian hat Dich vor einer ganzen Weile gesucht. Ich habe ihm gesagt, wo Du bist und auch, dass Euch dort sicher niemand stören wird...“

Er starrte Rodney entsetzt an. „Du hast was?“ Fragte er heiser. Rodney zuckte die Schulter.

„Ihm gesagt, dass Ihr dort ungestört seid. Kilian ist jung und heißblütig und hat so lange darauf warten müssen, dass Du ihn endlich erhörst, er kann bestimmt die Hände nicht von Dir lassen, wenn er mit Dir zusammen ist. Mir geht das heute noch so, wenn ich die Gelegenheit habe, mal ein paar Minuten mit Jenny alleine zu sein, was nicht oft vorkommt. Solche Gelegenheiten muss man ausnutzen.“

Er lachte, als Carson ihm grinsend einen Rippenstoß versetzte. Aber er wurde ernst, als er Alberts Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Hey, Albert, was ist los? Hat er Dich nicht aufgesucht?“

„Doch.“ Albert ließ den Kopf hängen. Rodney tauschte einen Blick mit Carson und Carson stand auf. „Ich glaube es ist besser, wenn ich Euch zwei mal alleine lasse.“

Rodney lächelte ihn dankbar an.

„Danke Carson.“ Er legte den Arm um Alberts Schultern und fragte leise:  
„Komm erzähl. Was ist denn passiert?“

Albert lehnte sich an ihn und stöhnte. „Ich bin so ein Idiot, Rodney!“

„Du, ein Idiot? Entschuldige Albert, aber das wage ich nun wirklich zu bezweifeln. Komm, erzähl, was los ist!“

Albert holte tief Luft und erzählte Rodney zögernd und mit etwas zitternder Stimme, was passiert war.  
Rodney hörte ihm zu, ohne ihn zu unterbrechen und betrachtete ihn eine Weile nachdenklich, bevor er etwas sagte.

„Das ist wirklich dumm gelaufen, Albert. Ich kenne mich mit Euren Gesetzen und Arten von Beziehungen nicht so gut aus, aber ich weiß, dass Du Dir unnötig Sorgen machst, was andere über Dich denken könnten. Was glaubst Du, wie oft ich in meinem Leben schon über irgendwelche Pärchen an öffentlichen Orten gestolpert bin. Und jeder weiß, dass Ihr ganz frisch zusammen seid.“

„Ja, ich weiß, Rodney. Ich habe mich wirklich kindisch benommen und er ist jetzt bestimmt total wütend auf mich.“

Rodney lächelte. „Nein, das glaube ich nicht. Kilian betet Dich geradezu an. Er ist bestimmt enttäuscht, weil er nicht bekommen hat, was er wollte, aber ich glaube, dass Du es ziemlich einfach haben wirst, Dich wieder mit ihm zu versöhnen. Er ist wieder auf seinem Basis-Schiff, Du solltest Dich dahin beamen lassen. Du kannst Dich jetzt sowieso nicht mehr auf die Arbeit konzentrieren.“

„Aber wir müssen diese ZPMs finden“, protestierte Albert halbherzig. Rodney schüttelte den Kopf. „Das werden wir auch. Aber nicht heute. Diese Beziehung ist so wichtig für Euch beide, Albert. Bring das in Ordnung und danach kannst Du Dich wieder auf die Suche nach den ZPMs konzentrieren.“

Albert nickte dankbar und lächelte Rodney scheu an. „Ja, danke, das werde ich.“

Sie tranken in freundschaftlichem Schweigen ihren Kaffee aus und dann stand Albert auf und verließ das Labor, um sich auf Kilians Basis-Schiff beamen zu lassen, das nun auch sein Basis-Schiff war, sein neues Zuhause. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann wollte er auch gar nicht mehr von Kilian getrennt auf einem anderen Basis-Schiff leben.

Er traf auf Ronon, der anscheinend auch auf die Stardust gebeamt werden wollte und lächelte ihn ein wenig vorsichtig an. Er war mit Ronon nicht mehr alleine gewesen, seit sie den Planeten verlassen hatten und Albert war sich nicht sicher, wie Ronon ihm gegenüber jetzt reagieren würde. Zu seinem Erstaunen lächelte Ronon flüchtig zurück.

„Wie geht es Ihnen, Ronon?“ Fragte er freundlich. Ronons Wunden waren komplett verheilt, aber Carson hatte ihm geraten, sich noch ein paar Tage ein wenig zu schonen und Ronon hatte das akzeptiert und hielt sich an den Rat.

„Danke, gut Albert. Das habe ich Ihnen zu verdanken“, erwiderte Ronon ernst.

Albert schüttelte den Kopf. „Sie müssen sich nicht bedanken, Ronon, das war selbstverständlich. Wir sind ein Team.“

„Ich möchte mich trotzdem bedanken. Ich war Ihnen gegenüber nie freundlich.“  
„Und ich verstehe auch sehr gut, weshalb Sie sich so verhalten haben. Aber Sie hätten mich trotzdem nicht zurückgelassen, wenn es umgekehrt gewesen wäre.“

Ronon nickte nachdenklich. „Nein, Albert, das hätte ich nicht. Wir sind ein Team.“

„Kilian ist jetzt Ihr Gefährte?“ Fragte er dann zögernd mit einem Blick auf Alberts Hals.

Albert nickte und diesmal fühlte er nur Stolz und keinerlei Verlegenheit, als er Ronons Frage bestätigte. „Ja, ich habe seinen Besitzanspruch akzeptiert.“

Ronon lächelte ihn noch einmal an. „Ich denke, dass er Ihnen ein guter Gefährte sein wird, Albert. Und Sie sollten es ihm erzählen, denke ich. Ich glaube, es wäre leichter für ihn, Sie zu verstehen, wenn er Ihre Geschichte auch kennt.“

Albert schluckte. „Ja, ich weiß, Ronon. Und Sie haben recht. Ich werde sie ihm erzählen. Danke Ronon.“

Der große Mann von Sateda beugte ganz leicht den Kopf vor ihm. „Wir sind ein Team, Albert, nicht wahr?“

„Ja, Ronon. Das sind wir“, antwortete Albert ernst und wartete dann mit Ronon darauf, an Bord der Stardust gebeamt zu werden.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Albert betrat zögernd die Brücke von Kilians Basis-Schiff. Kilian stand an seinen Kontrollen und 'unterhielt' sich mit seinem Stellvertreter. Albert überlegte, ob er eine telepathische Verbindung zu Kilian herstellen sollte, aber dann zögerte er unsicher. Kilians Haltung zeigte ihm ganz eindeutig, dass Kilian genau wusste, dass er da war, ihn aber mit Absicht ignorierte.

Albert fühlte seine Hoffnung auf eine schnelle Versöhnung schwinden. Kilian war immer noch wütend und Albert musste zugeben, dass sein Gefährte zurecht verärgert war. Albert hatte seinen Anspruch akzeptiert und sich seinem Gefährten dann verweigert, etwas, das er nicht hätte tun dürfen.

Er wartete darauf, dass Kilian seine Anwesenheit endlich zur Kenntnis nahm, sich der erstaunten Blicke der anwesenden Crew deutlich bewusst.

Endlich drehte Kilian sich um und sah ihn kühl an. Albert öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, aber als er Kilians Gedanken in seinem Kopf fühlte, schloss er ihn wieder. Kilian versuchte nicht, eine Verbindung mit ihm aufzunehmen, es war nur ein einziger Befehl:

'Geh in unser Quartier und warte dort auf mich!'

Albert biss sich auf die Lippen und nickte, dann drehte er sich um und verließ die Brücke, um dem Befehl zu gehorchen.

Während er langsam zu Kilians Quartier ging, das jetzt auch sein Quartier war, überlegte er verzweifelt, was er tun sollte, um seinen verärgerten Gefährten zu versöhnen. Als er dort ankam, fühlte er sich erschöpft und mutlos und er rollte sich einfach auf dem Bett zusammen, in dem er in der Nacht zuvor so viel Leidenschaft erlebt hatte und schloss die Augen, um sich ein wenig auszuruhen, während er auf darauf wartete, dass sein Gefährte zu ihm kam.

Albert wusste nicht genau, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als er durch eine Berührung an seiner Wange geweckt wurde. Er öffnete verwirrt die Augen und sah Kilian auf der Bettkante sitzen. Der junge Wraith sah mit einem undeutbaren Blick auf ihn herab ohne etwas zu sagen.

„Kilian! Es tut mir so leid!“ Albert setzte sich auf und schlang die Arme um den jungen Commander. „Bitte, es tut mir wirklich leid!“ Er presste sich an den anderen Wraith und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner Schulter.

Er hatte erwartet, dass Kilian ihn von sich schieben würde, aber stattdessen nahm sein Gefährte ihn in die Arme und drückte ihn an sich.

„Mir tut es leid, Albert“, flüsterte er in Alberts seidenweiche Haare. „Ich hätte mehr Verständnis für Deine Gefühle haben müssen, immerhin war es gestern für Dich das erste Mal und ich hätte verstehen müssen, dass es dadurch für Dich viel schwieriger ist, mit diesen Dingen umzugehen. Und Du hast so viel Zeit in Atlantis verbracht, dass es kein Wunder ist, wenn Du Dich an den dortigen Sitten und Gebräuchen orientierst.“ Er streichelte sanft Alberts Kopf.

„Bitte verzeih mir, mein schöner Albert“, sagte er ernst und hob Alberts Kinn an, um ihm in die Augen sehen zu können.

Albert lächelte ihn glücklich an. „Es gibt nichts zu verzeihen. Ich habe einen Fehler gemacht. Ich hätte es Dir gestern schon erzählen sollen, den Grund für mein – menschliches Verhalten. Es hat nicht nur etwas mit Atlantis zu tun.“

Kilian runzelte leicht die Stirn und betrachtete Albert forschend, während er ihn sanft auf seinen Schoss zog. Albert schmiegte sich eng an ihn.

„Was hättest Du mir erzählen sollen?“ Kilian versuchte nicht, telepathischen Kontakt mit Albert herzustellen, er schien zu spüren, dass reden für Albert im Augenblick einfacher war und respektierte das, ohne verletzt zu sein.

Albert holte tief Luft. „Die Geschichte meiner Kindheit, Kilian. Den Grund, warum ich mich oft unter Menschen wohler fühle als unter meinesgleichen.“

Und dann begann er, Kilian von seiner Vergangenheit zu erzählen.


	10. Die Versöhnung

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sich mit seinem Gefährten zu streiten ist gar nicht so schlimm. Zumindest nicht, wenn man sich hinterher versöhnen kann, vorzugsweise im Bett...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Albert wird wohl doch versuchen müssen, sich an die Regeln und die Sitten und Gebräuche seiner eigenen Kultur zu gewöhnen, sonst wird es wohl noch öfter Streit geben...  
> Aber die Versöhnung ist ja bekanntlich das Beste am Streiten.  
> Am Ende dieses Kapitels wird ein neuer Charakter eingeführt, der ab Montag, dem 26. Mai eine eigene Geschichte bekommen wird.  
> Ich hoffe, Ihr werdet meine neue Geschichte auch gerne lesen!

„Ich habe sie nie wieder gesehen. Ich hoffe, dass sie noch leben und es ihnen gut geht.“

Albert hielt erschöpft inne und schmiegte sich eng in Kilians liebevolle Umarmung.  
Kilian kraulte sanft seine Haare und drückte die Lippen auf seine Stirn, ohne etwas zu sagen. Albert schloss die Augen und versuchte, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu bringen. Er hatte einen Kloß im Hals und fühlte sich erschöpft und unsicher. Vielleicht wollte Kilian keinen Gefährten, der so aufgewachsen und 'menschlich' war...

'Liebes, lass mich ein.'

Plötzlich konnte er Kilians sanftes Tasten in seinem Kopf spüren. Es war kein harter Befehl wie auf der Brücke einige Stunden zuvor, sondern ein behutsames zärtliches Fragen. Kilian bat um ihre telepathische Verbindung, darauf vorbereitet, sich sofort zurückzuziehen, wenn Albert nicht bereit war für diesem tiefen und intimen Kontakt.

Albert zögerte nicht. Er sehnte sich nach Trost und Nähe und er wusste, dass Kilian ihm beides geben würde. Kilian war jetzt sein Gefährte und seine Familie.

Er öffnete seinen Geist und ließ seinen Geliebten an seinen Gefühlen teilhaben, an seinen Ängsten und seiner Trauer um seinen Verlust.  
Kilian drückte ihn fester an sich und küsste ihn sanft und liebevoll und dann wurde Albert von einer Woge aus Verständnis, Zärtlichkeit und Trost überschwemmt.

Er erwiderte den Kuss wie ein Verdurstender und presste sich an seinen Gefährten.  
Zitternd nestelte er an den Verschlüssen von Kilians Kleidung und versuchte, den jungen Commander auszuziehen, ohne ihn dabei loslassen zu müssen.

Irgendwie schafften sie es sich gegenseitig auszuziehen, während sie sich gleichzeitig küssten und streichelten. Eng umschlungen fielen sie nackt auf das Bett und streichelten sich sehnsüchtig.

'Ich werde Dich niemals alleine lassen, mein schöner Albert. Niemals, Liebes, das verspreche ich Dir.'

Kilians Gedanken waren sanft, liebevoll, Balsam für seine verwundete Seele, die den Verlust seiner Familie und seiner Heimat nie ganz verwunden hatte – bis jetzt.

Zum ersten Mal, seit Albert damals als Junge seine Familie und seine Heimat hatte verlassen müssen, um bei seiner eigenen Rasse zu leben, einer Rasse, die er nicht gekannt hatte und die er fürchtete, fühlte er, dass eine echte neue Heimat gefunden hatte. Kilian war jetzt sein sicherer Hafen.  
Ravens Schiff war genau wie Atlantis sein Zuhause gewesen und er hatte sich dort wohl und geschätzt gefühlt.

Aber Kilian und sein Basis-Schiff waren jetzt seine wahre Heimat, der Ort in diesem Universum, an den er wirklich gehörte.

Ihre Liebkosungen wurden fordernder, drängender. Stöhnend bog Albert den Rücken durch und zog Kilian auf sich.

'Nimm mich, mein Liebster! Bitte, nimm mich ganz!' Wimmerte Albert erregt, außer sich vor Not und Sehnsucht nach seinem Geliebten.  
Kilian schnurrte an seinen Lippen und tastete nach der Flasche auf dem Tisch neben dem Bett. Albert spreizte willig die Beine und ließ sich weiten, während Kilian den Mund auf seine Kehle senkte.

Cameron hatte ihm einmal, als sie zusammen auf der Brücke von Ravens Basis-Schiff Wache gehalten hatten, verraten, dass es ihn unglaublich erregte, von Raven markiert zu werden, nicht nur, weil es ihm Lust bereitete, wenn Raven an seiner empfindsamen Kehle saugte, sondern vor allem, weil er es liebte, wenn Raven seinen Besitzanspruch auf ihn so deutlich zeigte. Damals hatte er es nicht so ganz verstanden, obwohl er ein Wraith war und dieses Ritual in der Wraith-Kultur so tief verwurzelt war.

Seit der letzten Nacht verstand Albert ganz genau, was Cameron gemeint hatte. Er war geradezu süchtig danach, von Kilian markiert zu werden. Zu spüren, wie Kilian besitzergreifend seine Zähne in seine verwundbare Kehle grub, ohne ihn wirklich zu verletzen und zu fühlen, wie Kilian dann gierig an seiner weichen Haut saugte, erregte ihn mehr, als er es jemals für möglich gehalten hätte.

Er bog den Kopf zur Seite und schrie erstickt auf, als Kilian seine Zähne in seinen Hals grub, während er gleichzeitig mit einem tiefen, fordernden Stoß in ihn eindrang.  
Er konnte Kilians Lust und Verlangen in seinem Kopf und in seinem Körper spüren, und er bewegte stöhnend die Hüften, unfähig, seine eigene Lust zu kontrollieren.

Kilian hatte sich nicht mehr bewegt, nachdem er in ihn eingedrungen war, saugte nur an seiner Kehle, aber Albert war schon so kurz davor, nur noch einen Herzschlag von seinem Höhepunkt entfernt.

'Kilian, mein Liebster, bitte!' wimmerte er und versuchte, Kilian dazu zu bringen, dass er seine Sehnsucht stillte.

'Nein, mein schöner Albert. Ich will erst, dass Du für mich kommst. Jetzt. Genau so.'

Kilian saugte stärker an seiner Kehle und presste Alberts Körper mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze. Albert bäumte sich mit einem erstickten Wimmern auf, als sich alles in ihm vor Lust zusammenzog und er seinen Samen heiß zwischen ihre Körper sprühte.

„Ja, mein Liebes, komm für mich!“ Schnurrte Kilian heiser und zufrieden an seiner Kehle. „Gib mir alles, mein schöner Albert.“

Albert sank zurück auf die Matratze und schnappte nach Luft. Kilian verlagerte sein Gewicht ein wenig und betrachtete Albert zärtlich. Albert sah etwas verlegen zu ihm hoch, als Kilian sanft sein Gesicht liebkoste.

Er konnte seinen Gefährten hart und pochend in sich fühlen, spürte seine beinahe schmerzhafte Erregung in seinem Geist und seinem eigenen Körper, der auf die Lust des anderen Wraith trotz seines intensiven Höhepunktes so kurz vorher mit erneuter Erregung reagierte.

'Warum willst Du immer, dass ich vor Dir komme?' Seine Frage klang trotzig und provozierend zugleich. Albert fühlte Kilians Belustigung in seinen Gedanken, aber seine Antwort war nur zärtlich.

'Weil es nichts schöneres gibt, als zu sehen und zu fühlen, wie Du in meinen Armen kommst, mein schöner Albert. Ich bin verrückt nach Dir und nichts befriedigt mich mehr, als Dich in meinen Armen zu halten und Deine Ekstase zu erleben.'

'Du hast es nicht gesehen.' Kilian hatte an seiner Kehle gesaugt, er konnte es nicht gesehen haben.

'Nicht mit meinen Augen, mein schöner Albert. Aber mit meinem Herzen. Und jetzt werde ich es auch mit meinen Augen sehen, wenn Du noch einmal für mich kommst.'

Kilian begann sich zu bewegen, und Albert sah in Kilians Augen, verlor sich in den goldgelben Tiefen, während er sich mit seinem Gefährten zusammen bewegte und ihre vollständige Vereinigung genoss.

'Ich will, dass Du mit mir kommst, mein Liebster', bat er sehnsüchtig und Kilian schenkte ihm ein Lächeln voller Liebe und Verlangen.

'Das werde ich. Versprochen, mein schöner Albert.'

Sanft presste er die Hand auf Alberts Brust, wohl wissend, dass Alberts Vergnügen noch intensiver sein würde, wenn er ihn gleichzeitig mit seinem Samen und seiner Lebenskraft füllte. Albert erschauerte erwartungsvoll unter ihm, als Kilian 'zubiss'.

Sie blickten einander unverwandt in die Augen und dann bäumte Albert sich in Ekstase und purem Vergnügen auf. 'Kilian!'

Kilian stöhnte, als er von Alberts überschäumender Lust mitgerissen wurde und auch seinen Höhepunkt erreichte, mit einer Intensität, die Albert nach Luft schnappen ließ, als die Welle von Kilians Befriedigung seinen eigenen Körper ebenfalls erfasste.

Verzweifelt klammerte er sich an Kilian fest, bis ihre Körper langsam zur Ruhe kamen und nur noch der sanfte warme Nachhall übrig blieb.

 

\----------------------------------------

 

Später lag Albert zufrieden und glücklich in Kilians Arme geschmiegt an seiner Brust, während Kilian mit sanften Fingern seine Haare kraulte.

Irgendwann hob er den Kopf und stützte ihn in eine Hand. Sie waren immer noch locker telepathisch verbunden und zum ersten Mal, seit er seine menschliche Familie verlassen hatte, fühlte er nicht den dumpfen Schmerz in seinem Herzen, der seit dieser Nacht sein ständiger Begleiter gewesen war.

Er musste mit Kilian nicht laut sprechen, aber es war oft leichter für ihn, hatte er doch erst als Jugendlicher die Telepathie wirklich kennengelernt. Er hatte gewusst, dass er die Gedanken seiner Familie lesen konnte, aber es war ihm nicht richtig erschienen und es hatte ihm, da er noch ein Kind gewesen war, auch Angst eingeflößt.

Kilian hatte gleich von Anfang an begriffen, dass Albert oft lieber Worte als Gedanken benutzte und das immer akzeptiert, auch, als er seine Vergangenheit noch nicht gekannt hatte.

Er zögerte einen Moment und Kilian lächelte ihn aufmunternd an. „Was möchtest Du wissen, mein schöner Albert?“ Kilian sah entspannt, befriedigt und glücklich aus und er war so schön, dass es Albert den Atem nahm.

„Du hast gesagt, dass Du schon so lange darauf wartest, dass ich Dir gehöre. Wie lange ist 'lange'?“ Fragte er neugierig.

Kilian betrachtete ihn versonnen, während er die seidigen langen Strähnen von Alberts weißer Mähne durch seine Finger gleiten ließ und mit der anderen Hand Alberts schlankes Bein streichelte.

„Seit unserer ersten Begegnung, Albert. Seit ich Dich das erste Mal gesehen habe.“ Er lächelte ein klein wenig wehmütig. „Ich glaube wirklich, dass Du der Einzige bist, der das nicht sofort begriffen hat.“

„Oh. Seit drei Jahren schon?“ Kilian hatte ihn seit drei Jahren begehrt? „Ja, seit drei Jahren schon.“

„Ich dachte immer, dass Du nicht der Typ für eine feste Bindung bist, dass Du flüchtige Begegnungen bevorzugst.“

Kilian zuckte die Schulter. „Das war auch so, bis ich Dich traf, Albert. Ich habe Dich gesehen und sofort gewusst, dass Du der Eine bist, der, den ich zum Gefährten haben möchte. Dich und niemanden sonst. Ich bin jung und wollte mich nicht so früh binden, aber Du hast mich sofort umgehauen. Und ich wusste, dass ich Dich will und keinen anderen.“

Albert kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe. „Wie alt bist Du eigentlich? Du kennst mein Alter jetzt auch. Es ist nur fair, wenn ich Deines auch kenne.“

Kilian lachte leise. „So jung wie Du bin ich nicht, mein schöner Albert. Für einen Menschen wäre ich steinalt, aber für einen Wraith bin ich noch sehr, sehr jung“, antwortete er belustigt. „Hundertzwanzig Jahre, Albert.“

„Du bist erst hundertzwanzig Jahre alt und trotzdem Commander?“

Jetzt war Albert doch fassungslos. Er hatte Kilian auf wenigstens dreihundert Jahre geschätzt, was immer noch sehr sehr jung für einen Wraith wäre.

Kein Wraith wurde Commander, wenn er nicht wenigstens fünfhundert Jahre alt war, er hatte einfach zu wenig Erfahrung. Kilian war der zweite Stellvertreter auf dem Basis-Schiff gewesen, das er jetzt befehligte und auch dafür eigentlich viel zu jung.

Der alte Commander war durch die Hoffaner-Seuche umgekommen, ganz am Anfang der Allianz. Albert wusste, dass seine beiden Vorgesetzten oft unerwartete Entscheidungen trafen, aber diese verblüffte ihn jetzt doch sehr.

„Wussten Todd und Raven, wie jung Du warst?“ Fragte er ungläubig.

Kilian grinste. „Oh ja, das wussten sie. Findest Du, dass ich mein Basis-Schiff nicht unter Kontrolle habe, mein Gefährte?“

„Doch. Das hast Du. Aber Dein Stellvertreter ist viel älter und war der Stellvertreter Deines alten Commanders. Hat er sich nicht übergangen gefühlt?“

„Nein. Eigentlich war er es, der den Vorschlag gemacht hat. Er ist wie ein Vater für mich, Albert. Er hat mich zu dem gemacht, was ich bin und er hat immer gesagt, dass derjenige das Kommando haben soll, der am geeignetsten ist. Es gibt niemanden, der loyaler ist auf diesem Schiff – außer Dir.“

Albert lächelte. „Du musst niemals an meiner Loyalität und Treue zweifeln, mein Liebster.“

„Ja, ich weiß, Albert.“ Er küsste ihn flüchtig. „Ich hatte einige flüchtige Beziehungen, auch zu einem Menschen, aber das war alles, bevor ich Dich kannte. Seit ich Dich das erste Mal gesehen habe, gab es für mich nur noch Dich.“

„Einen Menschen?“ Das hatte Albert nicht erwartet.

Kilian zuckte die Schulter. „Er war ein Worshipper. Er war schön und leidenschaftlich und er wollte mich. Ich war experimentierfreudig und heißblütig. Er hat mir das Küssen beigebracht.“ Er schwieg einen Moment. „Ich mochte ihn sehr.“

Albert streichelte Kilians Gesicht. „Ich habe geglaubt, Du bietest mir Deinen Besitzanspruch nur an, um mich vor dem anderen Commander zu schützen, mich und die Allianz.

Kilian schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, Albert. Ich hätte Dich diesem Widerling niemals kampflos überlassen, das ist richtig, aber ich wollte Dich von Anfang an. Ich wollte nur nicht, dass es so geschieht, dass Du gar keine andere Wahl hast, als mein Angebot zu akzeptieren.  
Ich wollte Dich nie zwingen, mein Gefährte zu werden. Aber es gab so schnell keine andere Möglichkeit, ihn abzuwehren. Er wollte Dich unbedingt und er wollte Dir wehtun. Er hat sich darauf gefreut, Dich zu demütigen und Dir Schmerzen zuzufügen, das habe ich in seinen Augen gesehen.  
Ich werde niemals zulassen, dass Dir jemand wehtut, Albert. Ich weiß, dass Du nur mein Gefährte geworden bist, weil er Dir keine andere Wahl gelassen hat, aber glaube mir, ich hätte mein Angebot zurückgezogen, wenn Du mich darum gebeten hättest. Deshalb habe ich Atlantis ohne Dich verlassen. Damit Du Zeit zum Nachdenken hast. Es war das Schwerste, was ich jemals tun musste.“

Albert küsste Kilian sehnsüchtig.  
„Danke, dass Du es getan hast. Denn so hast Du mir Zeit gegeben um zu erkennen, dass ich Dich auch will. Nicht aus Dankbarkeit, weil Du mich gerettet hast oder aus Pflichtgefühl, sondern, weil ich Dich will.  
Und ich weiß jetzt auch, warum ich mich von Anfang an in Deiner Nähe immer so unsicher gefühlt habe. Weil ich Dich von Anfang an begehrte. Ich konnte es nur nicht zugeben, weil ich so auf Menschen fixiert war. Ich kann Dir nicht versprechen, dass ich mehr Wraith werden kann, als ich bin. Aber ich will wirklich mit Dir zusammen sein, mit niemandem sonst.“

Kilian lächelte ihn an. „Ich möchte nicht, dass Du Dich änderst, Albert. Ich weiß, was ich vorhin gesagt habe und das tut mir sehr leid. Ich war erregt und zornig, weil Du mich zurückgewiesen hast und ich geglaubt habe, dass Du das tust, weil Du unsere gemeinsame Nacht bereust, aber ich will nicht, dass Du Dich änderst. Du bist absolut perfekt, so wie Du bist, mein schöner Albert.“

„Ich habe unsere wunderbare Nacht nicht bereut und das werde ich auch nie. Ich möchte nur nicht, dass mich jemand anderes sieht als Du, wenn wir zusammen sind und ich so... außer mir bin“, gestand Albert verschämt und verlegen.

Kilian streichelte ihn voller Verlangen. „Das will ich auch nicht. Dieser Anblick gehört nur mir“, wisperte er heiser an Alberts Lippen.

Sie küssten sich tief und leidenschaftlich und als Kilian Albert in die Matratze drückte und sanft in ihn eindrang, kam Albert ihm willig und begierig entgegen.

Kilian besaß ihn mit glühender Leidenschaft und Albert gab sich seinem Gefährten bedingungslos und voller Inbrunst hin. Gemeinsam erreichten sie den Gipfel der Lust und genossen anschließend den sanften Nachhall ihrer geteilten Leidenschaft.

Als Albert später in den Armen seines Gefährten einschlief, erschöpft und zutiefst befriedigt, hatte er ein glückliches und entspanntes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Albert wollte gerade die Brücke betreten, als er von einem jungen Wraith aufgehalten wurde.

Er war kurz aufgewacht, als Kilian aufgestanden war, um auf seiner Brücke nach dem Rechten zu sehen. Er hatte auch aufstehen wollen, aber Kilian hatte ihn sanft zurück gedrückt.

„Schlaf' noch ein bisschen, Liebes. Es ist Nacht auf dem Planeten und Dein Team ist auch noch nicht aktiv.“

Nach ein paar zärtlichen Küssen hatte Albert sich dankbar wieder zusammengerollt. Er brauchte nicht so viel Schlaf wie ein Mensch, aber er schlief für einen Wraith sehr gerne – noch etwas, was er von den menschlichen Gewohnheiten übernommen hatte.

Und sein Streit mit Kilian, das Erzählen seiner Geschichte zweimal innerhalb kurzer Zeit und seine Versöhnung mit Kilian hatten ihn mehr erschöpft, als er es für möglich gehalten hatte.

Jetzt war es auf dem Planeten früher Morgen und Albert wollte sich von Kilian verabschieden, bevor er wieder auf die Stardust und von dort auf den Planeten gebeamt wurde.

Der junge Wraith starrte ihn wütend an und versperrte ihm den Weg zur Brücke. Albert konnte ihn einen Augenblick lang nicht einordnen, aber dann wusste er, woher den anderen Wraith kannte.

Er war einer der Überlebenden Getreuen der Königin, die Cameron und ihn vor über einem Jahr hier in der Anlage gefangen und gefoltert hatte. Sie hatte ihre Gefolgsleute mit einer Droge an sich gebunden und Todd hatte entschieden, die Überlebenden, nach dem sie von der Droge befreit und verhört worden waren, aufzunehmen, wenn diese das wünschten, da sie ohne die Königin heimatlos waren.

Und für einen Wraith gab es kaum etwas schlimmeres, als ohne ein Basis-Schiff, zu dem er gehörte, überleben zu müssen.

An Bord des Flaggschiffes waren drei der überlebenden Wraith geblieben, ein Wissenschaftler, mit dem Albert schon gearbeitet hatte und zwei junge Krieger, alle drei dankbar für die Chance, die der Commander der Allianz ihnen gegeben hatte und zutiefst ergeben und loyal.

Auch die Commander Alexandros und Justinus hatten jeweils zwei der Wraith aufgenommen und auch diese waren dankbar und der Allianz treu ergeben.

Commander Leandros hatte zwei weitere Wissenschaftler an Bord geholt, die sich nahtlos in sein Basis-Schiff eingefügt hatten und Kilian hatte den letzten der zehn Überlebenden an Bord genommen, den der am meisten rebelliert und sich gewehrt hatte. Todd hatte anfangs Bedenken gehabt, aber Kilian hatte aus dem sehr fähigen, aber aufmüpfigen jungen Wraith innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein loyales Crew-Mitglied geformt, das seinen jungen und außergewöhnlichen Vorgesetzten geradezu anbetete.

Was wohl auch der Grund für sein Benehmen war. Albert war Kilians gewählter Gefährte und als dieser nach Kilian der ranghöchste Wraith an Bord, ranghöher sogar als der stellvertretende Offizier des Commanders.

Niemand aus der Crew hätte normalerweise gewagt, sich dem Gefährten des Commanders gegenüber so zu verhalten, wie der junge Wraith das tat.

Er hatte eine lange Zeit in einer Zelle auf Todds Flaggschiff zugebracht und Cameron hatte ihm schließlich auch einen Namen gegeben, da er einen Teil der Befragung übernommen hatte. Er war der erste gewesen, der einen Zugang zu dem verstörten jungen Wraith gefunden hatte und hatte einen keltischen Namen gewählt, dessen Bedeutung Albert ziemlich zutreffend fand: Brennan.  
Dieser Name bedeutete 'Kummer' in der keltischen Sprache und war von Cameron wohl gewählt worden, weil der Gefangene traurig und einsam auf ihn wirkte. Vielleicht hatte Kilian ihn deshalb auch auf sein Schiff genommen.

„Was soll das, Brennan?“ Fragte Albert kühl. „Lassen Sie mich vorbei!“ Auch wenn er Mitleid für den jungen Wraith fühlte, durfte er es ihm nicht zeigen, ob es ihm passte oder nicht, er war auf einem Wraith-Basis-Schiff und zwar auf dem, auf dem er in Zukunft leben würde und er musste sich Respekt verschaffen, anderenfalls würde er Kilian beschämen und das würde er auf keinen Fall tun, nicht nach dem, was am Vortag passiert war. Er wollte, dass Kilian stolz auf ihn war.

„Sie haben ihn nicht verdient! Sie benehmen sich nicht angemessen Ihrem Gefährten gegenüber!“ Zischte Brennan verzweifelt und machte einen drohenden Schritt auf Albert zu. „Ich sollte sein Gefährte sein, ich würde mich benehmen, wie es richtig ist und mich ihm nicht verweigern!“

Albert fühlte Ärger in sich aufsteigen. Mochte er auch Mitgefühl für die unerwiderten Gefühle des jungen Wraith aufbringen, aber die Vorstellung, dass ein anderer seinen Kilian, seinen Gefährten auch nur berühren könnte, weckte seine eigenen besitzergreifenden Wraith-Instinkte.

„Kilian hat mich zu seinem Gefährten gewählt“, knurrte er, völlig untypisch zu seinem sonstigen freundlichen und sanften Verhalten. „Sie werden gebührenden Abstand zu ihm halten!“

„Ich würde ihn viel glücklicher machen! Ich sollte an Ihrer Stelle sein! Ich will um ihn kämpfen!“ Albert starrte Brennan fassungslos an.

Wenn zwei Wraith den gleichen Wraith zum Gefährten begehrten, war ein Kampf möglich, aber nicht, wenn es schon zu einer Vereinigung zweier Gefährten gekommen war. Und außerdem wurde der Kampf normalerweise zwischen den Wraith ausgetragen, die beide einen Besitzanspruch stellten und nicht zwischen zwei Wraith, die einen Besitzanspruch akzeptieren wollten.

„Ich bin sein gewählter Gefährte, akzeptieren Sie das!“ Zischte er wütend und eifersüchtiger, als er es sich selbst eingestehen wollte. Er würde Kilian niemand anderem überlassen, auf gar keinen Fall.

Die Tür zur Brücke öffnete sich und plötzlich stand Kilian im Eingang und starrte sie mit ausdrucksloser Miene an. Albert begriff, dass er unbewusst einen telepathischen Ruf ausgesandt haben musste, denn Kilian wusste ganz offensichtlich genau, was vorgefallen war.  
Er stand ganz ruhig in der Tür, in seiner üblichen Haltung, die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Alberts Herz klopfte schneller und er fühlte, wie das nun schon so vertraute unbändige Verlangen nach Kilian seinen Atem beschleunigte.  
Dieser wundervolle, außergewöhnliche schöne junge Wraith war sein Gefährte - und er würde ihn auf gar keinen Fall einem anderen überlassen.

Kilian warf ihm einen flüchtigen Blick zu und schmunzelte leicht, bevor er sich wieder auf Brennan konzentrierte. Alberts besitzergreifendes Verhalten schien ihm zu gefallen. Albert hatte seine Gedanken nicht abgeschirmt und durch ihre enge Beziehung konnte Kilian sie mühelos auffangen, auch wenn sie nicht richtig verbunden waren.

„Brennan, Sie werden sich meinem gewählten Gefährten gegenüber respektvoll und höflich verhalten“, sagte Kilian ganz ruhig, aber seine Stimme enthielt einen drohenden Unterton.

„Er verhält sich nicht angemessen, er verdient Sie nicht, Commander! Er hat Sie gestern abgewiesen!“

Kilian betrachtete Brennan kühl. „Was zwischen meinem Gefährten und mir ist, ist ganz alleine unsere Angelegenheit und hat Sie nicht zu interessieren, Brennan. Oder wollen Sie mir etwa vorschreiben, wie ich meinen Gefährten behandeln soll?“

Der junge Wraith senkte den Kopf. „Natürlich nicht, Commander. Das würde ich niemals tun.“

Kilians Miene wurde etwas freundlicher. „Ihre Gefühle ehren mich, Brennan, aber ich erwidere sie nicht. Und das werde ich auch nicht. Albert ist der Partner, mit dem ich mein Leben teilen möchte und das müssen Sie akzeptieren. Glauben Sie, dass Sie das können?“

Brennan presste die Lippen aufeinander und ließ den Kopf hängen. „Ich weiß es nicht“, gab er schließlich zu.

Kilian schwieg eine Weile und betrachtete den jungen Wraith stumm. Albert konnte sein Bedauern und Mitgefühl für Brennan spüren, auch wenn er diese Gefühle nach außen nicht zu erkennen gab.

„Dann werden Sie auf ein anderes Basis-Schiff wechseln müssen, Brennan“, sagte er schließlich ernst.

Der junge Wraith zuckte zusammen, nickte aber zögernd. Er mochte rebellisch sein, aber es war ihm nicht möglich, einen Befehl seines Commanders zu verweigern, schon gar nicht, wenn er diesen Commander so verehrte.

„Sie werden einen anderen Gefährten finden, Brennan, jemanden, der Ihre Gefühle erwidert. Gehen Sie an Ihren Arbeitsplatz und befolgen Sie die Anweisungen meines Stellvertreters. Ich werde einige Zeit nicht an Bord sein“, befahl er dem jungen Wraith und Brennan nickte und ging nach einem letzten verzweifelten Blick auf den jungen Commander und Albert mit gesenktem Kopf davon.

Kilian blickte ihm mit einem Seufzen nach und lächelte Albert dann zärtlich an.

„Du hast mich gerufen, Albert. Das hat mich sehr gefreut.“ Er kam näher und strich ihm eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht. Albert schluckte. „Nun, Du bist mein Gefährte. Es war richtig Dich zu rufen“, sagte er heiser.

„Ja, das war es. Komm. Ich bringe Dich zur Stardust. Ich muss mit Colonel Manderley sprechen und tue das lieber persönlich. Von dort kannst Du in die Anlage beamen.“

Albert folgte seinem Gefährten zur Dart-Bucht. „Was wirst Du mit Brennan machen, Kilian? Wirst Du ihn bestrafen?“

Kilian schmunzelte. „Das hängt ganz davon ab, wie Du 'Bestrafung' definierst, mein schöner Albert. Ich werde ihn auf Kyrillos Schiff schicken. Brennan ist etwas besonderes. Nicht nur, weil er sowohl als Offizier, als auch als Wissenschaftler sehr gut ist, sondern auch wegen seines Charakters. Es steckt großes Potential in ihm, aber er ist noch sehr ungestüm und braucht jemanden, der ihn zähmt. Und Kyrillos ist genau der Richtige, um das zu bewerkstelligen.“

„Kilian! Das ist nicht Dein Ernst!“ Rief Albert fassungslos aus und starrte seinen Gefährten schockiert an. „Du kennst Kyrillos! Brennan wird ihn hassen!“

Kilian schüttelte den Kopf. „Am Anfang vielleicht. Aber ich bin mir sicher, dass die beiden perfekt zusammenpassen. Du wirst es sehen.“ Mit diesen Worten ging er zielstrebig auf sein privates Dart zu und Albert beeilte sich, ihm zu folgen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich glaube, ich sollte die Bedeutung der Namen, die Cameron für die Commander der Basis-Schiffe gewählt hat, erklären. Ich weiß noch nicht, ob jeder dieser Commander auch wirklich persönlich auftauchen wird, aber die Namen, die Cameron für die Commander ausgesucht hat, haben alle eine bestimmte Bedeutung und passen zu den einzelnen Commandern.  
> Ich mag John Sheppard wirklich, wie Ihr wohl unschwer an meinen Geschichten erkennen könnt, er ist mir der liebste menschliche Charakter vom ganzen Stargate Universum, gefolgt von Cameron. Aber ich mag die etwas respektlose Art nicht, wie er die Namen für die Wraith, mit denen er in der Serie zu tun hatte, gewählt hat, und Cameron musste deshalb einen Weg finden, die Namen mit Sorgfalt und Respekt auszuwählen. Ich habe überlegt, ob ich Todd auch einen neuen Namen geben soll, mich aber dann dagegen entschieden, weil er als 'Todd einfach zu bekannt ist. Außerdem denke ich, dass er John Sheppard viel zu sehr liebt, um einen anderen Namen zu akzeptieren, als den, den er von ihm bekommen hat.
> 
> Kilian: keltisch, der 'Krieger'  
> Alexandros: griechisch, der 'Beschützer' (Alexander ist die besser bekannte lateinische Form). Er wrd definitiv seine eigene Geschichte bekommen nach 'Gefährliche Gedanken' und 'Gefährliches Wissen'  
> Patricius: lateinisch, der 'Edle'  
> Sebastinus: lateinisch, der 'Erhabene'  
> Germanus: lateinisch, der 'Germane' (ich konnte nicht widerstehen, unser Land einfließen zu lassen...)  
> Octavius: lateinisch, der eigentliche Name des großen Kaisers Augustus  
> Justinus: lateinisch, der 'Gerechte'  
> Iason: griechisch, der 'Heiler', wohl bekannt aus der Sage: Iason und das Goldene Vlies'  
> Omiros: die griechische Original-Schreibweise für den großartigen antiken Dichter 'Homer', bekannt durch die 'Odyssee' und die 'Illias'  
> Leandros: griechisch, der 'Mann des Volkes'  
> Marcos: griechische Schreibweise für 'Marcus', der dem 'Kriegsgott Mars Geweihte': 'Krieger, Kämpfer'  
> und zu guter letzt:  
> Kyrillos: griechisch, der 'Herrliche'  
> Brennan: keltisch für 'Kummer', 'kleine Träne'  
> Die beiden bekommen ihre eigene Geschichte, die am Montag startet...


	11. Die Suche Nach Den ZPM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert und Kilian sind jetzt also glücklich. Jetzt müssen sie sich wieder auf die Suche nach den ZPM machen und versuchen, die Aufgaben zu lösen, die ihnen dabei bestimmt gestellt werden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hier ist also das nächste Kapitel von Alberts Geschichte. Die neuen Kapitel werden wahrscheinlich etwas langsamer gepostet werden, da ich sie ein bisschen mit meiner neuen Geschichte 'Gefährliches Wissen' abstimmen muss, die heute begonnen hat und parallel läuft.
> 
> Ich hoffe, das neue Kapitel gefällt Euch. Wie immer: Scheut Euch bitte nicht, mir Eure Meinung mitzuteilen, ich würde mich über Eure Rückmeldung sehr freuen!

Albert strich mit einer ungeduldigen Handbewegung seine Haare zurück und starrte frustriert auf den Datensatz, den er jetzt schon seit Tagen zu entschlüsseln versuchte.  
Es mochten erst ein paar Tage sein, aber für Albert fühlte es sich nach einer Ewigkeit an.

Es hätte alles so perfekt sein können, wenn sie nur endlich mit ihrer Suche nach den ZPMs weitergekommen wären.

Er war glücklich mit Kilian und schlief jede Nacht tief befriedigt in seinen Armen ein.  
Er hatte Freunde, die ihn mochten und mit denen er gerne zusammen war, sogar Ronon Dex behandelte ihn ganz anders, als er es vor ihrer gemeinsamen Mission getan hatte und gab ihm nicht mehr das Gefühl, ein Monster zu sein.

Der einzige Wermutstropfen in seinem Glück war die Tatsache, dass sie der Übersetzung der Informationen nicht weiter kamen und immer noch nicht wussten, wo sie mit der Suche beginnen sollten.  
Er kaute nachdenklich auf seiner Lippe und dachte noch einmal über alles nach, was sie bisher herausgefunden hatten.  
Albert war sich ganz sicher, dass die ZPM in dieser Anlage versteckt waren und sein Bauchgefühl sagte ihm auch, dass sie noch niemand anderes gefunden hatte.  
Sie warteten hier darauf, dass sie jemand entdeckte und er wollte mit seinem Team derjenige sein, der es war.

Er hörte Schritte hinter sich und drehte sich um, um zu sehen, wer in sein Labor kam, in dem er bevorzugt arbeitete.

Er lächelte glücklich, als er Kilian auf sich zukommen sah. Kilian lächelte zurück und Albert war wieder einmal überwältigt, dass ausgerechnet er derjenige war, der das Glück gehabt und das Herz dieses außergewöhnlichen und schönen Commanders gewonnen hatte.

„Hey.“ Kilian legte die Arme um ihn und küsste ihn hungrig.

Albert erwiderte den Kuss sehnsüchtig. Die Wraith waren eigentlich keine Rasse, die viel küssten, aber Albert liebte es und er war froh, dass Kilian es von einem Menschen gelernt hatte. Er hatte als Kind oft Küsse bekommen. Natürlich nicht solche, wie die, die Kilian ihm gab, aber er hatte seine menschlichen Eltern beim Küssen beobachtet und seitdem geahnt, dass es etwas sehr schönes sein musste.

Er konnte Kilians Verlangen an seinem Schenkel fühlen, aber Kilian versuchte nicht, ihn zu verführen. Er hatte ihn während der letzten Tage einige Male in dem Labor besucht, aber er hatte nicht mehr versucht, hier mit ihm zu schlafen.

Albert rieb provozierend seine Hüften gegen Kilians Unterleib und schnurrte an seinem Ohr. „Hm, Du bist erregt, mein Liebster.“

Er war selbst über sein Verhalten sehr erstaunt, aber er brauchte dringend eine Ablenkung von seiner Arbeit, damit er einen freien Kopf bekam, und was war da besser geeignet, als sich von Kilian lieben zu lassen? Und er war sich inzwischen ziemlich sicher, dass kein anderer in das Labor kommen würde, wenn Kilian ihn hier besuchte.

Kilian lachte leise an seiner Kehle. „Ich bin immer erregt, wenn ich Dich in den Armen halten kann, mein schöner Albert.“  
Seine Stimme war ein samtiges, dunkles Schnurren und Albert erschauerte in Vorfreude, während er begann, die Verschlüsse von Kilians Jacke zu öffnen.  
Kilian hob den Kopf und schob Albert sanft ein Stück von sich, um ihn ernst anzusehen.

„Bist Du Dir sicher, Albert?“ Fragte er leise. „Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt nicht, dass ich einfach aufhören kann, wenn Du auf einmal Bedenken hast.“

Albert zog Kilian wieder zu sich heran. „Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Bitte Kilian, nimm mich, hier und jetzt.“

Kilian gab ein Geräusch von sich, das halb wie ein Knurren klang und halb wie ein Stöhnen und begann zielstrebig, Albert von seinen Kleidern zu befreien, zumindest von denen, die bei ihrem Vorhaben stören würden. Albert zerrte ungeduldig an Kilians Jacke und Kilian schüttelte sie mit einer eleganten Bewegung von den Schultern.

Als sie endlich die störende Kleidung los geworden waren, zog Kilian Albert wieder an sich und küsste ihn gierig. Albert keuchte und schlang seine Arme und Beine um Kilian, während sein Gefährte ihn an die Wand drückte und ihn mit geschickten Fingern zärtlich auf sein Eindringen vorbereitete.

„Hm, Du bist erstaunlich gut vorbereitet“, wisperte er an Kilians Lippen. Kilian lachte heiser. „Nun, ich habe gehofft, dass Du Deine Meinung irgendwann änderst“, flüsterte er erregt und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Albert stöhnte und bewegte sich ungeduldig, so gut es ihm in dieser Position möglich war.

„Beeil Dich, mein Gefährte!“ Forderte er verzweifelt. Kilian schnurrte erfreut und zog die Finger zurück. Albert erstickte seinen Schrei an Kilians Schulter, als Kilian tief in ihn eindrang. „Ja, genauso!“ Kilian schlängelte eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper und begann, Albert zu massieren, während er ihn die ganze Zeit voller Leidenschaft küsste.

Sie bewegten sich keuchend und stöhnend und näherten sich rasch dem Höhepunkt. Albert zitterte und tastete nach Kilians Gedanken. Kilians Verlangen vermischte sich mit seinem eigenen und sie teilten ihr Vergnügen und ihre Lust, während sie versuchten, ihre Vereinigung so lange wie möglich auszukosten.

Viel zu schnell erreichte Albert den Gipfel der Ekstase und schrie seine Ekstase heiser in Kilians Mund, als er seinen Samen heiß in Kilians Hand sprühte. Kilian fing Alberts Schrei mit seinen Lippen auf und verströmte sich mit einigen kraftvollen Stößen in seinen Gefährten.  
Schwer atmend warteten sie darauf, dass sich ihr Herzschlag wieder beruhigte und sie wieder zu Atem kamen. Albert vergrub sein Gesicht an Kilians weicher Kehle und genoss den sanften Nachhall ihrer Ekstase.

Als Kilian Albert sanft wieder auf die Füße stellte, seufzte Albert wohlig. „Das war genau das, was ich jetzt gebraucht habe. Ich komme hier einfach nicht weiter. Das hat mir geholfen, den Kopf frei zu bekommen.“

Kilian grinste, während er seine Kleider richtete. „Gerne geschehen. Ich werde das jederzeit wieder tun, wenn ich Dir damit helfe.“

Sie lächelten sich an. „Womit kommst Du nicht weiter, wenn ich Dich fragen darf?“

„Natürlich, Du bist der Oberbefehlshaber hier und mein Gefährte, wem sollte ich es sonst erzählen? Ich habe hier die Daten, die uns zu den ZPM führen sollen, aber ich kann sie nicht deuten. Die Ortskoordinaten ergeben einfach keinen Sinn. Es gibt keinen Zugang, keinen Weg oder etwas ähnliches zu diesen Koordinaten, Rodney und ich haben das mehrmals überprüft, sie liegen mitten im Nirgendwo.“  
Er seufzte. „Wie bist Du eigentlich her gekommen?“ Fragte er, während er die Daten auf dem Bildschirm aufrief.

„Ich habe mich von der Stardust her beamen lassen, ich hatte keine Lust mit meinem Dart zu fliegen.“

„Ja, das ist ja auch bequemer und schneller, als...“ Albert hob den Kopf und starrte Kilian an. Kilian runzelte die Stirn. „Was ist los, Albert?“

Albert blinzelte. „Das ist die Lösung! Natürlich! Warum bin ich nicht schon früher darauf gekommen!“ Er umarmte Kilian begeistert. „Freut mich, dass ich Dir helfen konnte“, sagte Kilian und erwiderte die Umarmung. „Aber ich weiß ehrlich gesagt nicht, was Du meinst.“

„Die Beam-Technologie! Es waren Antiker und Wraith, die diese ZPM versteckt haben. Und die Antiker hatten selbstverständlich die Beam-Technologie! Um sicher zu stellen, dass niemand anderes die ZPM findet, haben sie sie so versteckt, dass nur jemand, der auch über diese Technik verfügt, sie finden kann. Wir müssen von oben suchen, uns hinein beamen lassen! Nur so kommen wir dahin!“

„Du hast recht, das könnte tatsächlich die Lösung sein. Komm, wir müssen Rodney und die anderen suchen.“ Albert nickte und wollte aus dem Labor stürmen, als Kilian ihn aufhielt. „Was ist los?“ Fragte er verwundert.

Kilian lachte. „Deine Kleidung, Albert. Du solltest noch die Hose zumachen, bevor Du raus stürmst“, antwortete er zärtlich und küsste Albert voller Leidenschaft.

 

\----------------------------------------------

 

Albert stand mit seinem Team auf der Stardust, bereit, mitten in die Anlage gebeamt zu werden. Sie hatten alle Vorbereitungen getroffen, die sie treffen konnten, wenn sie in ein völlig unbekanntes Gebiet gebeamt wurden und waren jetzt bereit, nach den ZPMs zu suchen.

Ihr Team bestand aus ihm selbst, Rodney McKay, Ronon Dex, Major Lorne, der das stärkste natürliche Antiker-Gen besaß und den Marines Randy Winter und Marc Warner. Dann waren noch Dr. Miller dabei und Commander Alexandros mit drei anderen Wraith von seinem Schiff, ein Wissenschaftler und zwei junge Offiziere.

Commander Alexandros hatte seinen Platz im Orbit über Atlantis mit Commander Germanus nach den Verhandlungen mit der Königin getauscht. Er war mit Kilian zu dem Planeten aufgebrochen, um den Schutz der Anlage gegen Angriffe feindlicher Wraith zu schützen und er hatte darauf bestanden, das Team persönlich begleiten.

Alexandros war außer Kyrillos einer der besten Kämpfer der Allianz und Albert war froh, dass er dabei war, denn sie hatten keine Ahnung, was sie tief im Innern der Anlage erwarten würde. Sein Stellvertreter hatte seinen Platz auf dem Basis-Schiff eingenommen und Alexandros schien sich über die Gelegenheit zu freuen, seine Brücke mal für eine Weile verlassen zu können.

Sie hatten nach Alberts Entdeckung zwei weitere Tage mit der Entschlüsselung und den nötigen Vorbereitungen zugebracht.

Nachdem Albert den richtigen Ansatz entdeckt hatte, war es relativ einfach gewesen, die genauen Berechnungen vorzunehmen, wo sie hin gebeamt werden mussten, Rodney und Albert hatten vom Orbit aus die Lage innerhalb der Anlage ziemlich genau bestimmen können.

Sie erwarteten nicht, direkt in unmittelbarer Nähe der ZPMs zu landen, aber dort, wo sie in der Anlage herauskamen würden wahrscheinlich weitere Informationen auf sie warten.

Albert hatte die letzte Nacht an Bord seines Basis-Schiffes in Kilians Armen verbracht und Kilian war besonders fordernd und unersättlich gewesen, wusste er doch nicht, wie lange die Suche dauern würde und wie bald er Albert wiedersehen würde.  
Albert hatte sich am frühen Morgen von seinem Gefährten verabschiedet und war auf die Stardust gebeamt worden.  
Sein Team hatte ihn freundlich begrüßt und ein wenig geneckt, als er mit ihnen zusammen gefrühstückt hatte. Albert wusste, dass die Neckereien nicht böse gemeint und ein Zeichen von Freundschaft waren und hatte es geschafft, nicht zu verlegen zu reagieren.

Jetzt wartete er darauf, dass der Strahl sie erfasste und in die Tiefen der Anlage beförderte. Was er einige Sekunden später auch tat.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Es war dunkel, aber Albert hatte wie alle Wraith eine sehr gute Nachtsicht und konnte sich ziemlich schnell orientieren. Sie standen in einem uralten Labor und Albert konnte sofort sehen, dass in diesem Raum nicht nur Wraith-Technologie vorhanden war, sondern auch Antiker-Technologie. Rodney neben ihm murmelte etwas und knipste seine Lampe an, ebenso wie die anderen menschlichen Mitglieder der Expedition. Albert blinzelte, als der Lichtstrahl seine Augen traf.

„Sorry.“ Rodney senkte die Lampe und sah sich um. „Wow, das ist ja eine wahre Schatzkiste!“ Er ging zu eine der alten Konsolen und versuchte sofort, sie zum Leben zu erwecken.

Albert lächelte und trat an eine der anderen Konsolen und versuchte dort dasselbe.

„Seien Sie vorsichtig, Rodney, Sie wissen, dass wir schon einige unliebsame Überraschungen an solchen Orten erlebt haben“, warnte Major Lorne den Wissenschaftler, aber Rodney brummte nur.

„Diese Allianz aus Antiker und Wraith wollte, dass ihre ZPMs gefunden werden, sonst hätten sie keine Hinweise hinterlassen“, erwiderte er ungerührt und lachte triumphierend, als der alte Computer zum Leben erwachte.  
„Na bitte, da haben wir es. Mal sehen, hier sind bestimmt viele interessante Dinge versteckt.“

Major Lorne seufzte und drehte sich zu den beiden Marines um. „Winter, Warner, Sie schauen sich hier um und sorgen dafür, dass wir keine Überraschungen erleben, ich werde mich dahinten umschauen.“ Er wies auf eine Tür an der anderen Seite des Raumes.

Commander Alexandros trat zu ihm. „Ich begleite Sie, Major Lorne“, sagte er und gab seinen beiden Offizieren einen Wink, die daraufhin ihre Waffen fester griffen und sich neben den Major stellten.

„Es ist sicher nicht nötig, dass wir zu viert nachsehen, wie es draußen aussieht“, erwiderte er ein wenig erstaunt.

Alexandros musterte ihn ungerührt. „Natürlich ist es das. Sie sind derjenige hier mit dem stärksten Antiker-Gen und ich werde dafür sorgen, dass Ihnen nichts passiert.“

Seine Stimme dudelte keinen Widerspruch und Major Lorne versuchte gar nicht erst, dem beeindruckenden Commander zu widersprechen. Er seufzte nur und nickte ergeben.

Dr. Miller und Alexandros Wissenschaftler hatten sich auch schon an zweien der Computer zu schaffen gemacht, sie standen nebeneinander und diskutierten lebhaft und Albert beobachtete sie einen Augenblick lang, erfreut darüber, wie selbstverständlich der junge menschliche Wissenschaftler mit seinem Wraith-Kollegen zusammenarbeitete, ohne die geringste Furcht zu zeigen, dass der Wraith ihm Schaden zufügen würde.

Sein Blick wanderte zu Rodney, der seine Umgebung völlig ignorierte und ganz mit seiner Konsole beschäftigt war, wie immer, wenn er etwas neues entdeckte.

Er wandte sich wieder seiner eigenen Konsole zu und vertiefte sich in die altertümlichen Schriftzeichen, die sich von der Wraith-Schrift, die er kannte doch sehr unterschied. Aber er würde dem Computer seine Geheimnisse entlocken, da war er sich ganz sicher.

 

\---------------------------------------------

 

Es waren zwei oder drei Stunden vergangen, in denen sie die unbekannte Einrichtung erforschten und nach weiteren Informationen suchten, als Dr. Miller durch Zufall auf einen Text in einem der Computer stieß, der wichtig zu sein schien.

Albert und Rodney vertieften sich in die Übersetzung, des Textes, der in einem Kauderwelsch aus der Antiker-Sprache und der alten Wraith-Sprache gehalten war, während die anderen weiter suchten und Major Lorne immer wieder die Umgebung absuchte, Commander Alexandros und seine beiden jungen Krieger dabei immer im Schlepptau.

Alexandros hatte seine Worte ernst gemeint und es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht, den jungen Major persönlich zu schützen, was dieser nach einigen Seufzern schließlich akzeptiert hatte. Vermutlich hatte er begriffen, dass er sowieso keine andere Wahl hatte.  
Alexandros war ein äußerst sturer und beharrlicher Wraith, der seinen Willen meistens durchsetzte.

Nach zwei weiteren Stunden hatten Albert und Rodney den Text fast ganz übersetzt.

Rodney winkte die anderen Expeditionsteilnehmer zu sich heran, nur Ronon Dex, die beiden Marines und die beiden jungen Wraith-Krieger hielten weiter Wache.

„Also, Albert und ich haben das meiste jetzt übersetzt. Hier ist von einigen Aufgaben die Rede, die wir lösen müssen, damit wir die ZPMs finden und in Besitz nehmen können. Das ist ganz typisch für die Antiker. Man muss immer irgendwelche Rätsel lösen oder Aufgaben erfüllen, bevor man bekommt, wonach man sucht.“

Er machte eine kurze Pause und fuhr dann fort: „Die erste Aufgabe haben wir übrigens schon erfüllt. Hättenw ir versucht, anders als durch das Beamen hierher zu gelangen, würden wir jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht mehr leben, sie haben nämlich einige Fallen auf dem Weg hierher, den es tatsächlich gibt, installiert. Man kann von hier aus gefahrlos an die Oberfläche gelangen, aber nicht umgekehrt. Wir können also von hier aus zu den anderen gelangen, sie aber nicht zu uns. Das wird allerdings erst möglich sein, wenn wir die ZPMs gefunden haben. Vorher ist der Weg versperrt durch weitere Fallen, auch typisch für die Antiker. Sie hatten einen seltsamen Sinn für Humor.“

Major Lorne betrachtete Rodney und Albert, die Stirn dabei runzelnd. „Und wissen Sie schon, was die nächste Aufgabe ist?“ Fragte er ein wenig ungeduldig.

„Ja, wir müssen ein Hologramm aktivieren, das uns über die weiteren Aufgaben informiert. Das ist die zweite Aufgabe. Damit das aktiviert wird, müssen wir an eine der Konsolen ein Rätsel lösen. Und so wie ich den Text verstanden habe, lösen wir die Aufgaben nur, wenn jemand mit dem Antiker-Gen, also vermutlich Sie, Major, weil Sie das stärkste natürliche gen besitzen, und ein Wraith zusammenarbeiten.“

„Ich bin kein Wissenschaftler, Rodney“, antwortete Major Lorne etwas unbehaglich.

Albert lächelte, als er sah, wie Rodney in seiner typischen Art die Augen rollte.  
„Das wissen wir, Major. Wir beide werden zusammen die Aufgaben lösen und Rodney wird Ihnen helfen. Aber wir werden ihr starkes Gen brauchen. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass die Sensoren, die auf unsere Gene reagieren, die Stärke des Gens bestimmen können. Vielleicht registrieren sie sogar, ob das Gen natürlichen Ursprungs ist oder nicht. Deshalb dürfen nur Sie die entsprechenden Aufgaben lösen“, antwortete er dem jungen Major.

Major Lorne zögerte einen Moment, aber dann nickte er. „Nun gut, dann fangen wir an. An welcher Konsole?“

Albert zeigte auf einen unscheinbaren Computer in einer Ecke des Labors. „Hier müsste die nächste Aufgabe zu finden sein. Wir konnten ihn bisher nicht aktivieren, aber vielleicht funktioniert es, wenn wir beide es versuchen.“

Sie gingen zu dem Tisch und suchten nach einer Möglichkeit, den Computer zu starten. Nachdem sie eine Weile vergeblich gesucht hatten, fanden sie an der Unterseite des Tisches eine Vertiefung, in die genau zwei Hände passten.

„Lassen Sie uns versuchen, unsere Hände hineinzulegen, Major Lorne“, sagte Albert und Major Lorne gehorchte. Sie legten ihre Hände in die Vertiefung und warteten. Zuerst geschah nichts, aber dann konnte Albert fühlen, wie das Material des Tisches wärmer wurde und auf einmal erwachte der Computer zum Leben.

„Na also, wer sagt' s denn!“ Rodney rieb sich zufrieden die Hände und stellte sich dicht hinter Major Lorne, um besser auf den Bildschirm sehen zu können. Dort erschien eine geometrische Figur, die sich langsam um ihre Achse drehte.

Albert betrachtete sie und versuchte herauszufinden, was sie genau tun sollten. Nach einer Weile glaubte er herausgefunden zu haben, was sie mit der Figur tun sollten und er sagte im gleichen Augenblick wie Rodney: „Wir müssen versuchen, die Figur anzuhalten und die Drehbewegung zu stoppen.“

Sie lächelten sich an dann wies Rodney auf die Tasten vor dem Bildschirm.

„Vermutlich mit diesen Tasten. Major Lorne, nur Sie und Albert dürfen diese Tasten berühren. Versuchen Sie es.“

Major Lorne seufzte und berührte vorsichtig eine Taste, während Albert eine andere drückte. Die Figur bewegte sich schneller. Albert biss sich auf die Lippen. Sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass eine schnellere Drehung kein gutes Zeichen war. Sie versuchten einige andere Tasten und die Bewegung wurde wieder langsamer.

Alexandros, der auf Major Lornes anderer Seite stand, betrachtete die Tasten und sagte dann plötzlich: „Sie müssen Sie genau gleichzeitig drücken und zwar immer die gegenüberliegenden, nacheinander. Ich werde Major Lornes Hand führen und wir werden uns telepathisch verbinden, Albert. Dann müsste es funktionieren.“

Rodney drehte sich um und blickte den Commander erstaunt an, der spöttisch lächelte. „Was ist, Dr. McKay? Trauen Sie einem alten erfahrenen Wraith-Commander kein logisches Denken zu?“

Rodney errötete ein wenig. „Doch, Commander, natürlich“, murmelte er etwas unbehaglich und Alexandros lachte. „Da bin ich ja froh“, stellte er trocken fest und legte seine Nährhand auf Major Lornes.

Major Lorne versteifte sich kurz, aber dann ließ er zu, dass der Commander seine Hand führte.

Albert verband sich mit Alexandros Gedanken und gemeinsam drückten sie gleichzeitig die Tasten. Die Bewegung wurde immer langsamer und dann stand die Figur unbeweglich in der Mitte des Bildschirms.

Im gleichen Augenblick erhellte sich der Raum und genau in der Mitte erschien die Projektion eines Mannes.

Es war ein junger Mann in der Kleidung der Antiker, mit einem schönen Gesicht und welligen dunklen Haaren.  
Die Projektion schwebte über dem Boden und der junge Mann sah ernst auf die Menschen und die Wraith hinab.

„Willkommen Freunde! Es ist tatsächlich noch einmal geschehen, dass sich Menschen und Wraith zusammengeschlossen haben, um miteinander in Frieden zu leben, anstatt sich gegenseitig auszurotten. Hört nun die Geschichte der Ersten Allianz an, löst gemeinsam die Aufgaben, die Euch gestellt werden und dann werdet Ihr in den Besitz von drei Zero-Point-Modulen gelangen.“


	12. Die Erste Allianz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert und sein Team werden jetzt also etwas über die Erste Allianz erfahren und Aufgaben lösen müssen, um an die ZPM zu gelangen.  
> Werden sie es tatsächlich schaffen, alle Aufgaben zu lösen?  
> Und was für Aufgaben werden es überhaupt sein?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das war ein relativ schweres Kapitel, ich habe eine ganze Weile über die Aufgaben nachdenken müssen.  
> Ich wollte Aufgaben finden, die die Zusammenarbeit von Menschen und Wraith in den Vordergrund stellen.  
> Jetzt ist es also fertig und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr es mögt.
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß - und Feedback wäre toll!

Albert starrte genau wie die anderen Mitglieder seines Teams auf die Projektion des jungen Antikers, der sie 'betrachtete', als ob er sie wirklich sehen würde.

Es herrschte atemlose Stille, als alle darauf warteten, dass das Hologramm weitersprach. Was es nach einem kurzen Augenblick auch tat.

„Vor über zehntausend Jahren, als der Krieg zwischen den Lanteanern und den Wraith begann, dachten eine Gruppe von Lanteanern und die Königin eines Wraith-Basis-Schiffes, dass es eine Lösung für das Nährproblem der Wraith geben müsse und sie schlossen ein Bündnis, um gemeinsam nach dieser Lösung zu forschen und so den Krieg beenden zu können, damit kein Mensch mehr würde sterben müssen, wenn sich ein Wraith an ihm nährte.“

Der junge Mann machte eine kurze Pause und Albert konnte sehen, dass die anderen Team-Mitglieder genauso fasziniert waren wie er selbst. Er wollte unbedingt mehr über diese Geschehnisse vor über zehn Jahrtausenden erfahren.

Der junge Mann fuhr fort zu sprechen:

„Sie nutzten diese Anlage, die von Wraith eines anderen Basis-Schiffes errichtet worden war und bauten sie in den Tiefen des Planeten weiter aus, hier, wo Ihr jetzt steht. Sie verbanden die Technologien der Lanteaner und der Wraith so miteinander, dass immer Wraith und Lanteaner zusammen arbeiten mussten, damit die Technik funktionierte. Sie forschten nach einer Lösung, die den Wraith ihre Stärke nicht nehmen würde, einen Menschen aber auch nicht töten. Und sie nannten sich die 'Erste Allianz', in der Hoffnung, dass andere irgendwann ihrem Beispiel folgen würden.

Leider gab es sowohl unter den Lanteanern, als auch unter den Wraith sehr viele, denen die Erste Allianz ein Dorn im Auge war. Sie hassten einander so sehr, dass sie gar keinen Frieden wollten. Und so begannen sie, die Mitglieder dieser Allianz zu verfolgen und versuchten, die Allianz zu zerstören. Die Mitglieder der Allianz mussten fliehen und sich verstecken. Als ihnen klar wurde, dass sie keine Chance haben würden ihren Feinden zu entkommen, versteckten sie ihre letzten drei Zero Point Module hier in der Anlage und stellten sicher, dass nur Menschen und Wraith gemeinsam sie finden würden. Sie hinterließen Hinweise auf das Versteck an mehreren Orten und hofften, dass eines Tages Menschen und Wraith wieder eine Allianz bilden würden, um ihr Vermächtnis anzutreten und der Galaxis den Frieden zu bringen.

Nachdem ihnen das gelungen war, verteilten sie sich in der ganzen Galaxis, aber es nützte ihnen nichts. Das Basis-Schiff der Königin wurde mit der gesamten Crew vernichtet, nur der Commander und ein Sohn der Königin entkamen der Vernichtung zusammen mit einem Lanteaner. Sie flüchteten und verließen Hinweise auf ihr Versteck auf einem anderen Planeten, nachdem sie die letzten Hinweise hier hinterlassen hatten, auch dieses Hologramm, ein Abbild des letzten Lanteaners der Allianz, das der nächsten Allianz ihre Geschichte erzählen sollte.

Hört nun, welche Aufgaben Ihr lösen müsst und findet die Zero Point Module. Aber setzt sie nur zur Verteidigung und für friedliche Zwecke ein, niemals auf andere Art und Weise.“

Wieder verstummte das Hologramm für einen Moment und Albert schluckte, bewegt von der Geschichte, die er gerade gehört hatte. Als er sich flüchtig nach den anderen umdrehte, konnte er sehen, dass es den anderen genauso ging. Auch Commander Alexandros sah bewegt aus. Er hatte den Krieg zwischen den Wraith und den Antikern selbst nicht miterlebt, er war 'erst' fünftausend Jahre alt, wirkte aber ebenso berührt von der Erzählung wie alle anderen im Raum.

Das Hologramm sprach weiter und Albert wandte ihm wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu.

„Es sind insgesamt fünf Aufgaben gewesen, zwei davon habt Ihr schon erfüllt. Ihr habt hierher gefunden mit Beam-Technologie und Ihr habt mich aktiviert und die Geschichte der Ersten Allianz angehört.  
Drei weitere Aufgaben werden folgen, die sicher stellen werden, dass Ihr wirklich eine Allianz geschmiedet habt, und Ihr verantwortungsbewusst und würdig genug seid, um die Zero Point Module zu erhalten und das Erbe der Ersten Allianz anzutreten.  
Eure dritte Aufgabe wird prüfen, ob Euer Wissensstand groß genug ist, um die Forschungen der Ersten Allianz weiterführen und eine Lösung für das Nährproblem finden zu können.  
Es wird sich gleich eine Tür zu einem weiteren Raum öffnen, in dem Ihr die Aufgabe lösen müsst. Habt Ihr Eure Kenntnisse ausreichend unter Beweis gestellt, werdet Ihr die nächste Aufgabe von mir erfahren.“

Das Hologramm verschwand und eine Tür öffnete sich in einer der Wände, die vorher nicht zu sehen gewesen war.

Albert und Rodney sahen sich an. „Nun, dann wollen wir da hineingehen und sehen, was das für eine Aufgabe ist“, sagte Rodney schließlich etwas heiser. „Jetzt wäre es gut, wenn wir Carson dabei hätten.“

Albert schüttelte den Kopf. „Wir werden ohne ihn zurechtkommen müssen. Du hast genauso viele Kenntnisse über unsere Forschung und die Daten, die Kilian mitgebracht hat, wir werden es schaffen. Ich hoffe, dass die Gen-Therapie von Dir ausreicht, es wird schwierig, das Major Lorne unter Anleitung tun zu lassen.“

Alexandros meldete sich unerwartet zu Wort, er war normalerweise sehr wortkarg und bevorzugte die Telepathie.

„Ich denke, es wird ausreichen, wenn er in der Nähe ist und vielleicht physischen Kontakt zu dem Computer hat. Anderenfalls werden wir es so machen wie bei der letzten Aufgabe“, erklärte er bestimmt.

Major Lorne warf Alexandros einen erschrockenen und unbehaglichen Blick zu, aber er widersprach nicht, sondern seufzte nur und ging mit Albert, Rodney und Alexandros in den anderen Raum, in dem zwei Tische mit je einem Computer standen.

Albert untersuchte beide und sagte dann zu Rodney: „Ich glaube, wir werden gleichzeitig arbeiten müssen. Dieser hier ist für den Wraith, also mich, gedacht, der andere ist ein typischer Computer der Antiker. Major Lorne, Sie müssen bitte bei Rodney bleiben, den Tisch berühren oder so.“

„Und mir dabei bitte nicht im Weg stehen“, brummte Rodney, der seinen Computer schon gestartet hatte und gebannt auf den Bildschrim starrte.

Major Lorne tat sein Bestes, um Rodney nicht zu behindern und trotzdem den Computer zu berühren, und es schien tatsächlich ausreichend zu sein, denn Rodney grunzte zufrieden, als er den Text auf dem Bildschirm sah. Alexandros hatte wieder seinen Platz in Lornes unmittelbarer Nähe eingenommen, fest entschlossen, den jungen Major vor allem Unbill zu schützen.

Albert unterdrückte ein Lächeln und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit seinem eigenen Computer zu. Inzwischen hatte er sich auch so gut in die alte Wraith-Schrift eingearbeitet, dass sie ihm keine Schwierigkeiten mehr bereitete. Er las den Text auf dem Bildschirm und sah erleichtert, dass diese Aufgabe nicht allzu schwer werden würde. Sie beschäftigten sich seit drei Jahren intensiv mit dem Problem und hatten auch einige Fortschritte erzielt und die neuen Daten, die Kilian ein paar Wochen zuvor mitgebracht hatte, hatten ihnen ebenfalls weitergeholfen. Das Schwierigste war, sich mit Rodney abzustimmen, da sie synchron arbeiten mussten.

„Rodney, ich muss mich mit Dir verbinden“, sagte er zögernd.

Rodney schürzte die Lippen. „Hm, ja, ich glaube, das geht nicht anders. Also schön, versuchen wir es. Aber schnüffele bitte nicht in meinem Kopf herum.“

„Das würde ich nie tun, Rodney“, erwiderte Albert ein wenig verletzt und Rodney lächelte ihn an.

„Ich weiß, mein Freund, entschuldige. Ich bin es nur nicht gewohnt, noch jemanden in meinem Kopf zu haben. Das letzte Mal war nicht so toll“, fügte er hinzu, als er daran dachte, wie Laura Cadman in seinem Kopf gewesen war.

„Ich weiß, Rodney. Nur für die Aufgabe, versprochen.“

Er streckte seine Fühler aus und Rodney versuchte, sich zu entspannen und sich nicht gegen den fremden Verstand in seinem Kopf zu wehren. Nach ein paar Minuten hatten sie es geschafft und begannen zu arbeiten. Im Prinzip mussten sie in einer Simulation das Enzym so verändern, dass es nicht mehr abhängig machte, den Organismus des Menschen, an dem sich der Wraith nährte, aber vor dem Verfall schützte. Diesen Ansatz verfolgten sie seit drei Jahren, und sie hatten es schon geschafft, die abhängig machende Wirkung zu reduzieren, nur den Verfall hatten sie bisher nicht stoppen, nur verlangsamen können.

Albert schluckte, als er auf den Bildschirm blickte. Sie hatten drei Versuche und nach menschlicher Zeitrechnung ungefähr eine Stunde Zeit dafür. Er bezweifelte, dass sie es in der Zeit schaffen würden, aber sie würden es versuchen.  
Sie arbeiteten schweigend, gedanklich verbunden und Major Lorne und Commander Alexandros störten sie nicht in ihrer Konzentration.  
Sie veränderten die Moleküle des Enzyms, fügten Stoffe hinzu und filterten ander heraus und 'injizierten' dieses veränderte Enzym dem Menschen, an dem der Wraith sich auf dem Bildschirm nährte. Der erste Versuch schlug fehl, der zweite auch, aber sie arbeiteten weiter.  
Plötzlich ertönte ein leiser Gong, der immer schneller erklang und Albert wusste, dass die Stunde gleich zu Ende war.

'Rodney, lass uns diese Komponente versuchen.'

'Die hatten wir schon im Echt-Versuch, hat nichts gebracht.'

'Lass es uns trotzdem noch mal versuchen, und dies hier noch dazu!'

'Wenn Du meinst, versuchen wir es.' Rodney klang nicht überzeugt, aber er fügte die Komponente hinzu, die Albert vorgeschlagen hatte.

Sie injizierten es dem Menschen und der Wraith begann sich an dem Menschen zu nähren.

Der Gong ertönte immer schneller hintereinander und Albert starrte gebannt auf den Bildschirm. Würde der Mensch wieder 'alt' werden und sterben? Der Wraith nährte sich weiter und dann erklang ein letzter, lauter Gong-Schlag. Die Zeit war abgelaufen.

Albert hatte unwillkürlich in den letzten Sekunden die Augen geschlossen, um nicht hinsehen zu müssen.

„Ja! Wir haben es geschafft!“ Rodneys triumphierender Aufschrei klang in seinem Kopf und laut in dem Raum wieder.

Albert riss die Augen auf und starrte auf den Bildschirm. Der Mensch stand aufrecht auf dem Bildschirm und sah jung und kräftig aus. Er lächelte. Es hatte tatsächlich funktioniert. Und sie hatten nicht nur die Aufgabe gelöst, sondern sie hatten jetzt auch eine echte Hoffnung für die Zukunft, die Lösung auch in der Wirklichkeit zu finden.

 

\------------------------------------------

 

Nachdem sie die Aufgabe in letzter Sekunde gelöst hatten, war das Hologramm in dem ersten Raum wieder erschienen und erklärte ihnen jetzt, welches Rätsel sie als nächstes lösen mussten.

„Ihr habt die dritte Aufgabe gelöst und werdet nun hören, welche Aufgabe Ihr als vierte zu bewältigen habt, um an die Zero Point Module zu gelangen. Es wird sich eine weitere Tür für Euch öffnen und Ihr werdet eine Art Kontrollraum finden. Dort erwartet Euch die nächste Aufgabe. Einer von Euch wird der Kommandant eines Schiffes der Lanteaner sein und der andere der Kommandant eines Wraith-Basis-Schiffes. Ihr müsst zusammenarbeiten, um die gesamte Bevölkerung eines Planeten zu retten, der dem Untergang geweiht ist. Und Ihr müsst die ganze Bevölkerung retten. Zwei weitere werden die Kontrollen nach Euren Anweisungen bedienen. Ihr habt drei Versuche, die Lebewesen auf dem Planeten zu retten.“

Das Hologramm verschwand, und es öffnete sich erneut eine versteckte Tür in einer der Wänden.  
Dahinter lag ein sehr großer Raum. In der Mitte standen einander gegenüber zwei große Stühle, die dem Sitz des Kommandanten auf der Brücke eines lanteanischen Schiffes nachempfunden waren und dem Königinnen-Thron eines Basis-Schiffes. In Kopfhöhe war eine Vorrichtung angebracht, die vermutlich diejenigen, die auf den Stühlen saßen, in die Simulation versetzte.

An den Wänden standen zwei Konsolen mit Kontrollen, eine Wraith-Konsole und eine Antiker-Konsole.

Albert betrachtete den Raum und sagte dann ein wenig zögernd. „Am besten bedienen Rodney und ich die Kontrollen und Alexandros und Major Lorne nehmen in den Stühlen Platz.“

Rodney nickte. „Ja, das wird das Vernünftigste sein.“ Major Lorne und Alexandros sahen sich kurz an und gingen zu den Stühlen, Major Lorne zu dem des lanteanischen Schiffes und Alexandros zu dem anderen. Sie setzten sich, aber nichts geschah. Die Computer blieben aus und auch die Vorrichtung am Stuhl rührte sich nicht.

Major Lorne runzelte die Stirn. „Es geschieht nichts, ich kann das Ding nicht bewegen.“

Albert kaute auf seiner Lippe und überlegte, was sie übersehen haben mochten, als Rodney plötzlich ein wenig heiser sagte:

„Sie müssen die Plätze tauschen. Das erschwert die Aufgabe zusätzlich. Major Lorne, Sie müssen das Basis-Schiff befehligen und sich in das Denken eines Wraith hineinversetzen und Alexandros, Sie müssen das gleiche auf dem Schiff der Antiker tun. Das ist die eigentliche Aufgabe. Darum geht es hier doch die ganze Zeit.“

Die beiden starrten Rodney überrascht an, aber Albert nickte. „Ja, Rodney hat recht. Tauschen Sie die Plätze. Ich bin sicher, dann wird es funktionieren.“

Alexandros und Major Lorne standen auf und tauschten die Stühle. Sie hatten kaum Platz genommen, als die Computer zum Leben erwachten und die Vorrichtung über die Köpfe der beiden glitt. Albert und Rodney konnten nichts sehen, aber an ihren Computern war eine ähnliche Vorrichtung, die sie jetzt überstülpten. Albert konnte Major Lorne in seinem Kopf 'hören' und auf dem Bildschirm an seinem Computer die Brücke des Basis-Schiffes sehen und bei Rodney war es mit Alexandros wohl ebenso.

Albert konnte auf einem Bildschirm auf der Brücke den Planeten sehen, der von unbekannten Schiffen angegriffen wurde und an vielen Stellen brannte. Es bestand kein Zweifel daran, dass der Planet innerhalb kurzer Zeit auseinanderbrechen würde. Sie mussten die Bevölkerung der großen Siedlung vorher retten und gleichzeitig die Angriffe der fremden Schiffe abwehren. Albert konnte Major Lorne 'hören', hatte aber gleich gemerkt, dass es umgekehrt nicht möglich war. Major Lorne war auf sich allein gestellt und musste das Basis-Schiff und dessen Mannschaft befehligen.  
Rodney würde es mit Alexandros sicher ähnlich gehen.

Der erste Versuch scheiterte ziemlich schnell und der Planet brach auseinander, bevor Aleaxndros auch nur die Hälfte der Bevölkerung an Bord gebeamt hatte. Alexandros hatte sich mit seinen Jahrtausenden an Erfahrung natürlich schneller in seine Rolle an Bord des Antiker-Schiffes zurechtgefunden als Major Lorne in seiner Rolle an Bord des Basis-Schiffes.

Nach dem zweiten Versuch hatte Alexandros mehr der Menschen und Wraith, sie zusammen auf dem Planeten lebten, an Bord geholt, aber es es war jetzt klar, dass die Beam-Technologie nicht ausreichen würde und die Jumper an Bord des lanteanischen Schiffes waren mit der Verteidigung der beiden Schiffe vollauf beschäftigt.

Albert wünschte sich verzweifelt, Major Lorne sagen zu können, er solle die Darts einsetzen, um die Menschen 'aufzusammeln', aber er hatte keine Möglichkeit und die 'Crew' an Bord seines Schiffes tat es auch nicht.

Der inzwischen wohlbekannte Gong setzte wieder ein und Albert wusste, dass sie nicht mehr viel Zeit hatten, als er plötzlich Major Lornes Befehl, die Darts zu nehmen und die Bevölkerung des Planeten einzusammeln, in seinem Kopf hörte. Erleichtert drückte er die Knöpfe an seiner Konsole, die er vorher nicht hatte eindrücken können und die Darts schossen aus dem Basis-Schiff und flogen zu dem Planeten.

Als der Gong zum letzten Mal schlug, flogen gerade die letzten Darts in die Bucht zurück und das Basis-Schiff und das Antiker-Schiff beschleunigten und erreichten den Hyper-Raum gerade, bevor der Planet auseinanderbrach. Sie hatten auch diese Aufgabe im letzten Augenblick gelöst.

Albert beobachtete, wie Major Lorne ein wenig benommen auf die Füße kam und wollte zu ihm eilen, um ihm zu helfen, aber Alexandros war schneller. Er war mit einem Schritt bei ihm und stützte den jungen Mann, als dieser versuchte, die Eindrücke des 'Kampfes' abzuschütteln.

„Sie haben das sehr gut gemacht, Major Lorne“, sagte der alte und erfahrene Commander mit seiner dunklen, klangvollen Stimme ernst und ließ ihn, ein wenig zögernd wie es Albert schien, los, nachdem es klar war, dass er alleine stehen und laufen konnte. Der Major blickte den Wraith an und schenkte ihm ein vorsichtiges, kurzes Lächeln. „Danke, Commander“, erwiderte er heiser.

Rodney grinste den beeindruckenden Wraith an und meinte beiläufig: „Sie waren auch nicht schlecht, Commander. Wie viele Antiker-Schiffe haben Sie denn schon geflogen?“  
Alexandros grinste und zeigte seine scharfen Zähne. „Das war das erste, Dr. McKay.“

„Oh. Wow. Dafür waren Sie aber verdammt gut.“ So ein Lob aus Rodneys Mund war selten und der Commander beugte leicht den Kopf. „Danke, Dr. McKay. Es freut mich, dass ich Sie beeindrucken konnte.“

Rodney betrachtete ihn misstrauisch, aber falls der Commander es spöttisch gemeint hatte, so zeigte er es nach außen nicht.

Sie betraten wieder den ersten Raum, in dem sich Dr. Miller und der Wraith-Wissenschaftler gemütlich auf den Boden gesetzt hatten und miteinander diskutierten. Sie hatten vereinbart, keine anderen Computer in den Räumen zu benutzen, während sie die Aufgaben lösten und während die beiden Marines und die Alexandros' Offiziere Wache hielten, warteten die beiden Wissenschaftler mit Ronon darauf, dass Albert und die drei anderen die Aufgaben lösten.

Ronon hatte sich zu den beiden gesetzt und aß einen Energieriegel.

Als die vier den Raum wieder betraten, erschien das Hologramm wieder und es sah fast so aus, als ob es die vier Personen, zwei Wraith und zwei Menschen, mit Wohlwollen betrachtete.

„Ihr habt auch die vierte Aufgabe gelöst. Nun müsst Ihr nur noch ein fünftes Mal bestehen, und dann gehören die Zero Point Module Euch.“

Das Hologramm schwieg einen Moment und Albert schluckte ein wenig unbehaglich. Die fünfte Aufgabe würde sicher die schwierigste sein, das war immer so. Nur was konnte diese Aufgabe sein. Was mussten sie tun, damit die Erste Allianz sie für würdig befand, ihr Erbe anzutreten?

 

\-----------------------------------------------------

 

„Zwei von Euch, ein Wraith und ein Mensch aus unserem Geschlecht, müssen sich vollständig miteinander verbinden. Nur so können wir sicher sein, dass Ihr ein echtes Bündnis eingegangen seid.“

Einen Moment herrschte völlige Stille, dann schnappte Major Lorne entsetzt nach Luft.

Albert sah, dass der Major fassungslos auf das Hologramm starrte. Alexandros trat leise einen Schritt näher an den jungen Mann heran.

„Es wird sich eine weitere Tür öffnen und in dem Raum hinter dieser Tür gibt es Sensoren, die Eure Verbindung erfassen und bewerten werden. Sollte ein Partner nicht freiwillig diese Verbindung eingehen, werden die Sensoren dies aufzeichnen. Nur wenn diese Verbindung vollzogen wurde, werdet Ihr die Zero Point Module erhalten und wieder an die Oberfläche gelangen.“

Das Hologramm verblasste und Albert und sein Team blieb sprachlos zurück.

Major Lorne war blass und sah von Albert zu Rodney.

„Ich bin wohl derjenige 'aus dem Geschlecht' der Antiker. Und wie soll diese 'vollständige Verbindung' jetzt aussehen?“ Fragte er heiser und fassungslos.

Rodney trat unbehaglich von einem Fuß auf den anderen.

„Vermutlich genau das, was Sie denken, Major“, erwiderte er ein wenig unbehaglich.

„Das ist nicht Ihr Ernst, oder?“ Sie zuckten alle zusammen, als sie sahen, wie sich eine weitere Tür öffnete.

Major Lorne schnaubte. „Hoffentlich müssen keine Zuschauer anwesend sein.“ Albert fühlte Mitleid mit ihm, es war keine Situation, in der er stecken wollte.

„Es gibt noch eine andere Möglichkeit, als die an die Rodney denkt“, sagte er dann ruhig.

Major Lorne erwiderte seinen Blick hoffnungsvoll. „Und welche?“ Fragte er drängend.

„Die Gabe des Lebens, zusammen mit einer telepathischen Verbindung. Das ist noch – intimer - und vollständiger. Und ich glaube tatsächlich, dass das Hologramm auch das gemeint hat. Wir Wraith sind sehr wählerisch, wem wir dieses Geschenk machen.  
Eine Paarung kann auch zwischen Personen stattfinden, die sich nicht mögen, ohne dass es deshalb eine Vergewaltigung wäre. Menschen tun so etwas zum Beispiel, wenn sie zu viel Alkohol getrunken haben. Die Gabe des Lebens ist das kostbarste Geschenk, das ein Wraith einem Menschen machen kann. Und die Sensoren werden es sicher registrieren, ob es gerne geschenkt wird oder nicht.“

Major Lorne biss sich auf die Lippen. „Verstehe. Das klingt logisch. Und wer soll derjenige sein? Sie, Albert?“

„Ich werde es sein. Albert hat einen Gefährten.“ Alle drehten sich zu Alexandros um, der dicht hinter dem Major stand. „Wir werden uns verbinden, Major Lorne.“  
Die Stimme des Commanders duldete keinen Widerspruch.

Major Lorne starrte den Wraith an. Alexandros erwiderte seinen Blick ruhig. „Ich werde Ihnen dieses Geschenk machen und wir werden dabei unsere Gedanken verbinden. Kommen Sie.“

Er legte dem Major die Hand auf die Schulter und führte ihn in den angrenzenden Raum, dessen Tür immer noch offen stand.

Die anderen beobachteten schweigend, wie der Wraith-Commander und Major Lorne hinter der Tür verschwanden, die daraufhin wieder zu glitt.

Albert setzte sich stumm zu Ronon auf den Boden und Rodney folgte seinem Beispiel.

Ronon sah Albert an und fragte leise. „Und jetzt?“

Albert zuckte die Schultern. „Jetzt können wir nur warten, Ronon. Warten und hoffen, dass Ihre Verbindung wirklich vollständig ist und von den Sensoren als solche registriert und akzeptiert wird.“

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Albert wusste nicht, wie viel Zeit vergangen war, während sie darauf warteten, dass Major Lorne und Alexandros wieder zurückkamen und sie erfuhren, ob sie auch die letzte Prüfung bestanden hatten oder nicht. Keiner sprach, keinem war nach Sprechen zumute.

Albert schrak hoch, als sich die Tür wieder öffnete und Alexandros und Major Lorne wieder auf sie zu kamen. Major Lorne sah ein wenig erhitzt und verlegen aus und Alexandros hatte seine Hand besitzergreifend auf der Schulter des jungen Mannes liegen.

Rodney, der vor sich hin gebrütet hatte, fuhr hoch. „Und?“

Major Lorne zuckte die Schultern. „Wir werden es gleich wissen, nehme ich an“, antwortete er heiser. Albert konnte die Veränderung in seinem Gesicht sehen, das jünger aussah, und in seiner Haltung, aufgerichtet und energiegeladen. Alexandros musste ihm ziemlich viel seiner eigenen Lebenskraft geschenkt haben und er warf einen kurzen Blick auf den Commander, um zu sehen, wie es ihm ging. Alexandros lächelte flüchtig.

'Keine Angst, Albert. Es geht mir gut, ich war frisch genährt', hörte er die Stimme in seinem Kopf.

Albert wollte gerade etwas erwidern, als das Hologramm wieder in der Mitte des Raumes erschien.

„Ihr habt auch die fünfte Prüfung bestanden. Ihr seid eine wirkliche Allianz eingegangen und bereit, in Frieden miteinander zu leben.

Nehmt nun die Zero Point Module in Empfang und auch der Weg nach oben wird ab jetzt für Euch frei sein. Ihr könnt jederzeit hierher zurückkommen und diese Anlage, das Erbe der Ersten Allianz antreten. Aber seid vorsichtig und stellt sicher, dass das Erbe nicht in die falschen Hände gerät. Lebt in Frieden zusammen und bringt der Galaxis den Frieden.“

Mit diesen Worten verschwand der junge Antiker und an der Stelle, an der er geschwebt hatte, öffnete sich der Boden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich bin bei den einzelnen Aufgaben vielleicht nicht ganz so ins Detail gegangen, wie es sich manch einer von Euch vielleicht gewünscht hätte, aber ich schreibe meine Originalversion immer so, dass ich sie auch alleine ins englische übersetzen kann.  
> Falls Ihr enttäuscht seid, weil Ihr nicht erfahren habt, was genau zwischen Major Lorne und Alexandros geschehen ist, so kann ich Euch beruhigen. Die beiden bekommen ihre eigene Geschichte und da gibt es bestimmt einen Rückblick...


	13. Drei ZPM Und Andere Freuden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nachdem Albert und sein Team alle Prüfungen bestanden haben, dürfen sie nun die drei Zero Point Module in Empfang nehmen.  
> Diese müssen jetzt schnell nach Atlantis gebracht werden und Albert und Kilian nutzen ihr Wiedersehen für eine ganz private Feier...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dieses Kapitel ist leider etwas kürzer als die letzten, aber sonst hättet Ihr noch länger warten müssen.  
> Das nächste Kapitel wir wieder länger, versprochen!
> 
> Wie immer viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Albert stockte der Atem, als der Boden sich öffnete und er einen Schacht sah, der in einem warmen Licht leuchtete. Er hörte Rodney neben sich nach Luft schnappen, als sich mit einem leisen Surren ein Podest nach oben schob, auf dem unter einem flimmernden Energiefeld drei Zero Point Module standen.

Es herrschte atemlose Stille, als das Podest schließlich ganz ausgefahren war und das Energiefeld erlosch. Albert sah zu Rodney, der die Hände zu Fäusten geballt hatte und mit einem so sehnsüchtigen Blick auf die ZPM starrte, dass Albert lächeln musste.

„Rodney, nimm Du die ZPM in Empfang“, bat er und Rodney schluckte bewegt und streckte die Hand aus. Kurz vor den ZPM hielt er allerdings inne.

„Meinst Du nicht, dass Du sie nehmen solltest? Oder Major Lorne? Das Gen...“

Albert schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein Rodney. Ich glaube nicht, dass das jetzt noch eine Rolle spielt. Und Du hast das Gen auch. Dir bedeutet es so viel, ich glaube wirklich, dass es Dir hier jeder gönnt.“

Major Lorne nickte zustimmend. „Ja, Dr. McKay, bitte, nehmen Sie sie. Sie wissen diese ZPM am meisten zu würdigen.“

Rodney holte tief Luft und hob dann eines der ZPM hoch. Behutsam hielt er es in seinen Händen und blickte es andächtig an.

„Es ist wunderschön“, flüsterte er und fuhr mit der Hand darüber. „Ich glaube, es ist noch fast ganz voll, ich kann es irgendwie spüren...“

Albert schluckte bewegt. „Das wäre großartig, wenn sie wirklich noch so viel Energie haben würden.“

Rodney reichte das ZPM an Albert weiter und nahm das nächste in seine Hände.

„Es ist einfach ein Wunder. Sie sind so wunderschön.“ Er drehte sich zu den anderen um und betrachtete den Rest des Teams nachdenklich. Dann streckte er Commander Alexandros das zweite ZPM entgegen.

„Ohne Ihre Bereitschaft, Ihre Lebenskraft mit einem von uns zu teilen, hätten wir sie nie bekommen. Bitte Commander, nehmen sie dieses ZPM.“

Commander Alexandros sah ihn überrascht an, aber dann beugte er sichtlich berührt den Kopf.

„Danke, Dr. McKay, es ist mir eine Ehre.“

Behutsam nahm er das ZPM aus den Händen des Wissenschaftlers und hielt es vorsichtig fest. Albert sah aus den Augenwinkeln, dass Major Lorne unwillkürlich einen Schritt näher an den Wraith-Commander herantrat. Alexandros wandte den Kopf und sah den jungen Major eindringlich und mit einem leichten Lächeln an, das Lorne zögernd erwiderte.

Rodney hatte nur Augen für die Zero Point Module und nahm nun das dritte von dem Podest, das sich darauf hin in den Boden senkte, der sich wieder schloss, nachdem das Podest vollständig hinein geglitten war.

Albert betrachtete das ZPM in seinen Händen mit einem Lächeln und wandte sich zu seinem Team um. Ronon, die beiden Marines, die jungen Wraith, Dr. Miller und Alexandros' Wissenschaftler waren alle heran gekommen und blickten ehrfürchtig auf die drei Zero Point Module, die Albert, Rodney und Alexandros in ihren Händen hielten.  
Sogar Ronon wirkte berührt und hatte seine sonstige abweisende Haltung abgelegt, die er immer zeigte, wenn Wraith in seiner Nähe waren. Auch wenn er Albert anders behandelte seit ihrer gemeinsamen Mission, so hatte er seine Abneigung den anderen Wraith gegenüber nicht abgelegt.  
Jetzt allerdings sah er einfach nur erleichtert und glücklich aus, wie alle anderen.

Albert strich bewundernd und beinahe liebevoll über das Zero Point Modul in seinen Händen. Sie waren für würdig befunden worden, das Erbe der Ersten Allianz anzutreten. Jetzt mussten sie beweisen, dass ihre eigene Allianz würdig genug war, in die Fußstapfen der Ersten Allianz zu treten und ihr Werk zu vollenden.

Was nichts weniger bedeutete, als eine Lösung für das Nährproblem zu finden und der Galaxis den Frieden zu bringen.

 

\--------------------------------------------

 

Albert lächelte glücklich, als er Kilian auf sich zukommen sah. Es hatte noch einige Stunden gedauert, nachdem sie nach ihrer erfolgreichen Suche Funkkontakt mit den Teams in den höher gelegenen Teilen der Anlage hatten aufnehmen können und schließlich mit ihrem kostbaren Schatz wieder an die Oberfläche gelangt waren.

Der Weg nach oben, ein System aus Transportern und Gängen, war jetzt frei passierbar und sie hatten keine bösen Überraschungen erlebt, als sie wieder zurückgekehrt waren.

„Kilian!“ Er ging seinem Gefährten entgegen und staunte darüber, wie sehr er ihn vermisst hatte, obwohl sie ja gar nicht so lange getrennt gewesen waren.

Kilian nahm ihn in seine Arme. „Hallo, mein schöner Albert. Ihr habt es tatsächlich geschafft und diese drei ZPM bekommen!“ Flüsterte er in Alberts seidenweiche Mähne.

„Ja, wir haben sie wirklich mitgebracht. Es ist ein Wunder!“ Albert schmiegte sich an seinen Gefährten und atmete Kilians Duft ein.

Jemand räusperte sich hinter ihnen. Albert drehte sich verlegen zu Rodney um.

Rodney grinste sie an. „Ich verstehe, wie sehr Ihr Euch vermisst habt, ich vermisse Jenny und Dorothy genauso sehr, aber ich denke, jetzt ist es das Wichtigste, die ZPM unversehrt nach Atlantis zu bringen.“

Kilian schmunzelte. „Sie haben völlig recht, Dr. McKay. Sie werden mit Commander Kyrillos' Basis-Schiff sofort nach Atlantis aufbrechen. Es gibt Schwierigkeiten auf einem der Siedler-Planeten und Commander Todd und Colonel Sheppard werden dort selbst nach dem Rechten sehen. Sie haben Kyrillos angefordert, um die Menschen auf dem Planeten im Nahkampf zu schulen. Die Stardust wird Sie gleich an Bord beamen und dann an Bord von Kyrillos' Basis-Schiff.“

Rodney nickte und betrachtete Albert. „Ich nehme an, dass Du hier bleiben wirst, Albert?“

Albert lächelte seinen Freund an. „Ja, Rodney. Hier gibt es noch so viel zu erforschen. Und mein Platz ist jetzt bei Kilian. Aber es ist ganz wichtig, dass die ZPM nach Atlantis kommen und Du solltest sie persönlich dorthin bringen und dafür sorgen, dass sie dort ordentlich eingesetzt werden.“

Rodney seufzte. „Du hast recht, Albert. Aber ich werde Dich vermissen.“

Albert löste sich von Kilian und umarmte Rodney fest. „Ich werde Dich auch vermissen, Rodney. Aber es ist das vernünftigste und ich möchte hier bleiben und mehr über die Erste Allianz erfahren. Auf Wiedersehen, Rodney.“

Rodney erwiderte die Umarmung. „Das verstehe ich. Mach' s gut Albert, bis bald.“

Er nahm die Tasche mit den ZPM und drückte sie fest an sich. Albert beobachtete mit einem ein wenig wehmütigen Lächeln, als Rodney sich aufstellte und darauf wartete, von der Stardust an Bord gebeamt zu werden. Kilian gab der Stardust über Funk das Okay und dann verschwand Rodney mit den ZPM in einem Lichtstrahl.

Kilian legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Komm, Ihr habt Euch alle wirklich eine Ruhepause verdient.“ Er sah zu Major Lorne, Ronon Dex, Dr. Miller und den beiden Marines.

„Lassen Sie sich an Bord der Stardust beamen und ruhen Sie sich ein paar Stunden aus, bevor es wieder weiter geht.“ Er betrachtete Albert mit einem hungrigen Blick, der ihn vor Vorfreude erschauern ließ.

„Du auch, Albert. Die Stardust beamt Dich weiter auf unser Basis-Schiff. Ich komme so bald wie möglich nach. Ich muss mit Alexandros noch ein paar Dinge besprechen.“

Major Lorne schien erleichtert zu sein, sich ausruhen zu können, Dr. Miller dagegen warf einen sehnsüchtigen Blick in den Gang der Anlage. Albert schmunzelte. Ihm ging es ähnlich. So viele unerforschte Räume lockten hier mit Informationen und Geheimnissen, die es zu entdecken galt, er war genauso begierig darauf, dies alles zu erforschen wie der junge Wissenschaftler.

Kilian deutete seinen Blick richtig. „Später, Albert. Erst eine Pause“, befahl er ruhig, aber Albert hörte den entschlossenen Unterton in der Stimme seines Gefährten.  
Kilian würde nicht zulassen, dass er gleich mit den Forschungen weiter machte, das konnte er in seinen Augen sehen.

Auch Commander Alexandros schien entschlossen zu sein, Kilians Befehl zu unterstützen, denn er warf Major Lorne einen eindringlichen Blick zu, worauf dieser prompt errötete. Albert konnte sich denken, weshalb der Major errötete und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er nicht der einzige war, der sich weiter auf ein Basis-Schiff beamen lassen würde. Er unterdrückte ein Lächeln, als Lorne einen unbehaglichen Blick in seine Richtung warf, so als ob er Alberts Gedanken gespürt hätte.

„Na gut. Du hast ja recht, Kilian. Es war ziemlich aufwühlend. Eine Pause wäre sicher nicht schlecht“, gab er nach, um Major Lorne weitere Peinlichkeiten zu ersparen.

Er stellte sich in die Mitte des Ganges und die anderen folgten widerspruchslos seinem Beispiel und stellten sich dazu.  
Kilian gab der Stardust den Befehl zu beamen und der dämmrige Gang der uralten Anlage verschwand in einem hellen Leuchten vor Alberts Augen.

 

\---------------------------------------

 

Albert wusste nicht genau, wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als er dadurch geweckt wurde, dass sich ein anderer Körper fordernd an ihn drückte. Er blinzelte und drehte den Kopf. Kilian lag hinter ihm und lächelte ihn zärtlich und sehnsüchtig an.

„Hm, das ist eine schöne Art, geweckt zu werden“, schnurrte er zufrieden, immer noch ein wenig verschlafen und rieb seinen Hintern provozierend gegen Kilians Schritt. Kilian knurrte erregt und drückte Albert in die Matratze. Sanft strich er Alberts lange seidige Mähne zur Seite, damit sie ihm nicht bei seinem Vorhaben im Weg war.  
Dann presste er hungrig seinen Mund auf die empfindsame Stelle in Alberts Nacken und leckte mit seiner Zunge über Alberts Haut. Albert erschauerte erregt. Er war an seiner Wirbelsäule sehr empfindlich und als Kilian jetzt sanft zubiss und dann mit seinen Lippen eine feuchte Spur an seiner Wirbelsäule entlang nach unten bis zu seiner Taille zog, stöhnte er laut.

Kilian lachte heiser und sehr zufrieden. „Du magst das“, flüsterte er und pustete über die feuchte Haut, bevor er seine Zähne wieder behutsam in die weiche Haut grub.

„Jaaa!“ Albert versuchte, sich unter Kilian aufzubäumen, aber Kilians Hand presste ihn in die Matratze.

„Sie ein gehorsamer Gefährte und lass mich Dich so in Besitz nehmen, wie ich das möchte“, knurrte er und gab ihm einen leichten Klaps auf den Hintern.

Albert schnappte nach Luft. „Kilian!“ Er versuchte erneut, sich zu bewegen, aber Kilian knurrte unwillig und hockte sich auf seine Schenkel.

„Du wirst gehorchen, mein schöner Albert“, befahl er heiser und hielt seine Arme über Alberts Kopf auf das Kissen gedrückt.  
Dann beugte er sich hinab und knabberte, saugte und leckte an der Haut über Alberts Wirbelsäule, bis Albert nur noch aus brennendem Verlangen bestand und wimmernd und sich windend unter ihm lag. Kilian wusste genau, wo er besonders empfindlich war und auf Kilians Bisse und Küsse am stärksten reagierte.

'Du gehörst mir!' Albert fühlte Kilians forderndes Verlangen hart und groß an seinem Schenkel und in seinem Kopf und er keuchte auf, als Kilian sich mit seinem Geist vereinte und seine Leidenschaft mit ihm teilte.

'Ja, nur Dir, mein Gefährte, nur Dir! Bitte, Kilian, nimm mich!“

'Oh nein, noch nicht, Du musst lernen, Geduld zu haben, mein schöner Albert.'

Kilian drehte Albert auf den Rücken und sah auf ihn herab. Albert konnte das glühende Verlangen in seinen goldenen Augen sehen und schluckte sehnsüchtig. Kilian war so schön, wie er da über ihm kniete, die dichte, wellige schulterlange Mähne zerzaust und das Gesicht erfüllt von Leidenschaft und Zärtlichkeit.

'Bitte, Kilian, quäle mich nicht', bettelte Albert und versuchte, Kilian zu sich runter zu ziehen, aber Kilian lachte nur und schüttelte den Kopf.

'Auf meine Art, mein schöner Albert, nur Geduld, Du wirst bekommen, was Du brauchst, nur nicht sofort...'

Er beugte den Kopf und neckte Albert mit zarten Küssen auf seinem Gesicht und seinem Hals, bis Albert nur noch stöhnen konnte, während er hilflos und gefangen unter dem jungen Commander lag, der sich Zeit nahm, während er Alberts Körper erforschte und liebkoste. Er näherte sich spielerisch Alberts Kehle und lachte leise, als Albert eifrig den Kopf zur Seite bog, damit Kilian besser an die Stelle kam, an der Kilian ihn markieren konnte.

'Oh nein, Albert, erst, wenn ich tief in Dir bin', murmelte er und pustete sanft über die Stelle, während Albert frustriert stöhnte.

'Du bist grausam', beschwerte er sich frustriert. Kilians Lachen erfüllte seinen Kopf.

'Nein, ich will Dich nur genießen...' schnurrte Kilian zufrieden und knabberte, saugte und leckte sich eine Spur von Alberts Hals zu seinem Bauch hinunter. Auch dort war ein Wraith an einigen Punkten sensibel und empfänglich für Lust, vor allem an seinen Flanken und dort biss Kilian jetzt zu und saugte, bis Albert vor Lust aufschrie, schmerzhaft erregt und halb wahnsinnig vor Sehnsucht.

Kilian tastete nach dem Fläschchen auf dem Tischchen neben dem Bett und öffnete sie. Als er endlich einen schlüpfrigen Finger in Albert einführte, bog Albert wimmernd den Rücken durch, zu keinem klaren Gedanken mehr fähig. Kilian ließ endlich seine Arme los und bedeckte Albert mit seinem schlanken Körper.  
Als er Albert endlich küsste, schlang Albert seine Arme um Kilian und erwiderte den Kuss mit glühender Leidenschaft.

Kilian seufzte erregt und zog seine Finger zurück. Albert war mehr als bereit für ihn, als Kilian ihn mit einem fordernden Stoß nahm. Kilian hielt sich jetzt nicht mehr zurück, er presste seinen Mund fordernd auf Alberts Kehle und grub seine Zähne in die weiche Haut. Knurrend begann er zu saugen und Albert schrie auf, während er Kilians Stößen entgegenkam.

'Ja, mein Liebster, ja nimm mich ganz!' Er bog den Kopf noch weiter zur Seite und krallte seine Hände in Kilians Schultern.

Kilian presste seine rechte Hand auf Alberts Brust, während er wieder und wieder fordernd in seinen Gefährten eindrang. Albert keuchte erstickt auf und löste Nährhand von Kilians Schulter und legte sie ein wenig scheu auf Kilians breite Brust.

Jetzt war es an Kilian zu stöhnen. 'Ja, Liebes, ja!' Als Albert Kilians Vorfreude und Ermutigung spürte, presste er die Hand fest auf die Brust seines Gefährten und 'biss' zu, im gleichen Augenblick wie Kilian bei ihm.

Keuchend bewegten sie sich, stießen in fiebrigem Verlangen ihre Hüften gegeneinander und teilten ihre Lust und ihr Vergnügen, während sie sich gegenseitig ihre Lebenskraft schenkten und Kilian an Alberts Kehle saugte.  
Sie teilten ihr Vergnügen und ihre Lust und dann hatte Albert das Gefühl, es nicht eine Sekunde länger ertragen zu können.

Er bäumte sich unter Kilian auf und erreichte zusammen mit seinem Gefährten einen ekstatischen Höhepunkt. Kilian stöhnte an seiner Kehle, als er seinen Samen heiß in Albert verströmte und Albert erstickte seinen Schrei an Kilians Schulter, als er seine Erlösung zwischen ihre Körper sprühte.  
Dann war es vorbei und sie warteten eng umschlungen darauf, dass sich ihr Herzschlag und ihr Atem beruhigten.

Albert kuschelte sich glücklich an seinen Gefährten und entspannte sich zufrieden.  
Ein flüchtiger Gedanke kam ihm in den Sinn bevor er einschlief, aber er konnte ihn nicht festhalten. Etwas wichtiges, aber die Müdigkeit war stärker. Albert seufzte und schlief mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen ein.

 

\----------------------------------

 

Albert wachte mit dem Gefühl auf, sich an etwas wichtiges erinnern zu müssen. Er blinzelte und runzelte verärgert die Stirn, weil er den Gedanken nicht greifen konnte, der ihm flüchtig durch den Kopf gegangen war, bevor der Schlaf ihn übermannt hatte.

Er hörte ein zärtliches Lachen neben sich und drehte den Kopf. Kilian hatte seinen Kopf in seine Hand gestützt und lag an seiner Seite. „Schlafmütze“, sagte er belustigt.  
„Ich kenne keinen frisch genährten Wraith, der so viel schläft wie Du.“

„Ich schlafe gerne“, grummelte er verlegen. Wieder einmal war er froh, dass er als Wraith nicht in der Lage war zu erröten. Er warf Kilian einen grimmigen Blick zu, der seinen Gefährten aber nicht im Geringsten beeindruckte.

Kilian kicherte. „Ja, ich weiß, mein schöner Albert.“ Sie waren immer noch locker verbunden und Albert spürte die Tiefe der Gefühle, die der andere Wraith für ihn hegte. Er kuschelte sich an ihn und lächelte ihn glücklich an.

Kilian erwiderte das Lächeln zärtlich und streichelte sein Gesicht. „Stargate. Du hast daran gedacht, dass irgendwo in der Anlage ein Stargate versteckt sein muss. Und ich stimme Dir zu. Es gibt bestimmt irgendwo in der Anlage ein Stargate und irgendwo sind die Hinweise versteckt.  
Vermutlich im selben Teil wie die ZPM. Die Erste Allianz hatte bestimmt ein Stargate irgendwo in der Anlage. Sie sind haben sich sicher nicht nur auf Raumschiffe verlassen, das hätte es ihren Feinden zu leicht gemacht. Wir haben nur nicht danach gesucht, weil wir die Anlage für eine reine Anlage der Wraith gehalten haben. Aber es gibt bestimmt ein Stargate irgendwo da unten, gut versteckt. Das sollten wir als nächstes suchen.“

Albert blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Du weißt das?“

Kilian küsste ihn sanft. „Wir waren verbunden. Ich habe Deine Gedanken genauso gespürt wie Du. Aber ich war noch wacher als Du und konnte es mir merken. Natürlich weiß ich es, mein schöner Albert.“

Albert erwiderte den Kuss und zog Kilian zu sich herunter. „Ja, wir werden es suchen. Aber erst später. Jetzt möchte ich Dich noch ein wenig genießen, wer weiß, wann wir das nächste Mal Zeit dazu haben...“

Kilian nahm ihn in seine Arme und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.

„Das ist eine gute Idee, mein schöner Albert, eine sehr gute Idee“, schnurrte er zufrieden an seinem Ohr und dann war für eine ganze Weile nur noch ihr Stöhnen und Keuchen zu hören.


	14. Semper Fi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert ist nun mit der Suche nach dem Stargate beschäftigt, das irgendwo in der Anlage versteckt ist.  
> Was wird passieren, wenn sie es gefunden haben? Und werden sie es nach dieser langen Zeit aktivieren können?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da heute Pfingsten und ein Feiertag ist, habe ich mich entschlossen, das deutsche Original zu posten, bevor ich mit der Übersetzung fertig bin. Diesmal ist es wieder ein langes Kapitel, wie ich es versprochen habe.  
> Falls jemand von Euch nichts mit der Überschrift anzufangen weiß, dann seid beruhigt, es wird in dem Kapitel erklärt. Mir erschien die Überschrift sehr angemessen und passend.  
> Dieses Kapitel liegt ist mir sehr wichtig und ich hoffe sehr, dass es Euch gefällt!  
> Wie immer - scheut Euch nicht, mir Feedback zu geben, wie Ihr meine Geschichte findet!

_Eine Woche später:_

Sie hatten es tatsächlich gefunden. Albert hatte, nachdem er einige Stunden mit Kilian verbracht und dann noch etwas geruht hatte, mit der Suche nach dem Stargate begonnen. Bis auf Rodney, der nach Atlantis zurückgeflogen war, war ihr Team noch vollständig und alle hatten Albert zugestimmt, dass irgendwo, in der Anlage gut versteckt, ein Stargate sein musste, das den Mitgliedern der Ersten Allianz die Flucht ermöglicht hatte.

Natürlich hatten sich auch die anderen Teams an der Suche beteiligt, denn die Anlage war viel zu groß, um mit einem Team alleine eine erfolgreiche Suche starten zu können. Sie hatten sich über die Anlage verteilt und überall nach dem Stargate gesucht.

Albert hatte seine Suche auf die Region konzentriert, in der sie auch die ZPM gefunden hatten. Alexandros und er hatten alle Computer in den Räumen, zu denen sie jetzt Zugang hatten untersucht und schließlich hatten sie den entscheidenden Hinweis in einem der Computer entdeckt.

Das Stargate stand gut verborgen in diesem Teil der Anlage, aber der Gang war verschüttet worden, vermutlich durch eine absichtlich herbeigeführte kontrollierte Explosion, als die letzten beiden Wraith und der letzte Antiker der Allianz durch das Stargate geflohen waren.

Sie hatten zwei Tage gebraucht, um den Gang freizulegen und in den Raum mit dem Gate zu gelangen. Albert hatte eine ganze Weile einfach nur davor gestanden und das Stargate angeblickt, während er über die Erste Allianz nachdachte. Er wünschte sich, den Planeten zu finden, auf den diese drei Verbündeten geflohen waren. Natürlich war es unwahrscheinlich, dass sie sie lebend finden würden, selbst wenn Wraith so lange leben konnten. Aber sie waren allein gewesen und verfolgt worden und die Möglichkeit, dass sie tatsächlich eine Zuflucht gefunden hatten, in der sie sicher waren, war sehr unwahrscheinlich.  
Nach einer Weile hatte er sich von dem Anblick losgerissen und angefangen, das Stargate auf seine Funktionstüchtigkeit hin zu untersuchen.

Jetzt stand Albert alleine vor dem Anwahlgerät und untersuchte es. Sie waren bisher noch nicht in der Lage gewesen, das Stargate zu aktivieren, es schien so, als hätten die drei Flüchtlinge eine Sperre eingebaut, damit ihre Verfolger ihnen nicht auf die Spur kommen würden und Albert musste jetzt versuchen, diese Sperre zu durchbrechen oder aufzuheben. Und er wollte natürlich die letzte Adresse herausfinden, damit er nachvollziehen konnte, wohin sie geflüchtet waren und ihnen dahin folgen konnte.

Es war Nacht und die Menschen seines Teams hatten sich zum Schlafen zurückgezogen, aber Albert wollte unbedingt das Stargate zum Funktionieren bringen und hatte beschlossen weiter zu arbeiten.

Kilian hatte vor zwei Tagen mit einigen Crew-Mitgliedern den Planeten in einem Späher-Schiff verlassen, da er und Teile seiner Crew sich nähren mussten und Albert hatte ihn darum gebeten, auf dem Planeten bleiben zu dürfen. Er musste sich zur Zeit nicht nähren und Kilian wusste, wie unwohl er sich dabei immer fühlte und hatte nicht darauf bestanden, dass er mitkam.

Er versuchte erneut, das Anwahlgerät zu aktivieren, nachdem er einige Kristalle umgesteckt hatte und begann zu lächeln, als er ein Summen hörte und ein Chevron aufleuchtete. Er war auf dem richtigen Weg, da war er sich sicher.  
Er steckte noch einige Kristalle um und betrachtete sein Werk. Jetzt würde es funktionieren, das wusste er einfach.

Albert überlegte, ob er einen Versuch starten sollte, als das Gate auf einmal zu arbeiten begann. Albert starrte fassungslos auf das Stargate, das sich plötzlich wie von Geisterhand bewegt drehte und wusste einen Augenblick lang nicht, was er tun sollte. Er war alleine hier unten, weil er auch gar nicht damit gerechnet hatte, dass das Gate von außen aktiviert werden würde. Er hatte ein Funkgerät dabei, aber selbst mit der Möglichkeit, hier jemanden runter zu beamen, würde es einige Minuten dauern, bis Hilfe kam. Er aktivierte das Funkgerät und zog sich in den Schatten hinter dem Anwahlgerät zurück.

„Hier ist Albert, ich habe die Sperre aufgehoben und jetzt versucht jemand, das Gate von außen anzuwählen. Ich brauche ein Team hier unten, schnell!“ Sprach er in das Funkgerät, aber er erhielt keine Antwort, es rauschte nur.

Das Gate drehte sich zum letzten Mal und dann etablierte sich das Wurmloch. Albert ärgerte sich über seine eigene Dummheit, weil er seine Waffe nicht griffbereit hatte. Er hatte sie im Nebenraum gelassen und musste sich jetzt auf seine körperlichen Kräfte verlassen.

Eine Person kam durch das Stargate und Albert erstarrte, als er die Person erkannte, die auf einmal nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt stand. Sie drehte den Kopf und sah ihn direkt an und dann hob sie die Hand und Albert wurde von einen hellen Lichtblitz geblendet.  
Er versuchte, sich zur Seite zu werfen, aber er hatte keine Chance. Er spürte einen scharfen Schmerz in seiner Brust und dann wurde alles um ihn herum schwarz.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Albert erwachte mit einem schmerzerfüllten Stöhnen. Sein Körper brannte und er konnte sich nicht richtig bewegen. Auch sein sonst so scharfer Verstand arbeitete viel langsamer als gewöhnlich und es dauerte eine Weile, bis er sich daran erinnerte, was passiert war. Danach war er auch in der Lage zu begreifen, warum ihm seine Glieder nicht richtig gehorchten. Er war von einer Betäubungswaffe betäubt worden, die anscheinend auch bei Wraith wirksam wurde.

Er versuchte sich aufzurichten, aber es war, als drücke ihn ein starkes Gewicht auf die Unterlage, auf der er lag und er konnte sich nicht aufsetzen. Nur den Kopf konnte er drehen, was er jetzt auch vorsichtig tat.

Er lag auf einer Art Pritsche in einem ihm völlig unbekannten Raum und sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er auch nicht mehr in der alten Wraith-Anlage war. Der Raum erinnerte ihn mit seiner Einrichtung an eines von Michaels Labore, die er teilweise mit Rodney untersucht hatte in den vergangenen drei Jahren.

Er hörte ein heiseres, triumphierendes Lachen und drehte den Kopf in die andere Richtung. Wraith empfanden in gefährlichen Situationen aufgrund ihrer körperlichen Überlegenheit sicher seltener Angst als Menschen, aber Albert musste sich eingestehen, dass er jetzt Angst empfand, Angst, die an Panik grenzte, als er auf die Person blickte, von der er gehofft hatte, sie niemals wiedersehen zu müssen, wenigstens nicht, wenn er alleine und unbewaffnet war.

Der hässliche Commander der Königin, die ein Bündnis mit ihrer Allianz eingegangen war, grinste ihn böse an.

„Ich sehe, dass Du wieder wach bist, mein hübscher Albert.“ Albert zuckte zusammen, als er die Worte hörte, die Kilian so oft zu ihm sagte, zärtlich und liebevoll. Der Commander dehnte sie spöttisch und ließ seinen Namen wie eine Beleidigung klingen.

„Du hast doch nicht wirklich geglaubt, dass ich Dich einem anderen überlasse, nicht wahr, mein Hübscher? Du gehörst mir und ich werde Dich dafür bestrafen, dass Du Dich von einem anderen hast berühren lassen“, knurrte der widerliche Wraith wütend.

Albert starrte ihn nur stumm an und weigerte sich, mit dem Commander zu sprechen. Er verstärkte den Schirm um seine Gedanken, um auf eine geistige Vergewaltigung besser abwehren zu können, aber der Wraith-Commander versuchte nicht, gewaltsam in seinen Geist einzudringen. Vermutlich spürte er die Stärke von Alberts telepathischen Fähigkeiten und wartete damit, bis es Albert schlechter ging.

„Du liegst unter einer Art Kraftfeld, und wirst nicht in der Lage sein, mir zu entfliehen.“ Er drehte sich zu einer Konsole um und drückte einige der Tasten. Albert starrte auf seine Hände, um sich zu merken, welche Tasten es waren, auch wenn er in seiner jetzigen Lage nicht viel tun konnte.

Der Wraith drehte sich wieder um und zeigte seine scharfen Zähne in einem schmierigen Grinsen.

„Ich habe dieses Labor durch Zufall entdeckt, als ich vor ein paar Wochen zum Nähren unterwegs war. Euer Michael hat hier einige interessante Dinge entworfen. Und er hat hier einige Toradressen gesammelt, die unbekannt waren, unter anderem die, die zu Eurer Anlage führt. Ich habe alle durchprobiert und diese eine konnte bis jetzt nicht aktiviert werden. Wie gut, dass Du das Stargate gefunden und wieder aktiviert hast. Ich habe nur auf diese Gelegenheit gewartet.  
Inzwischen wird meine Königin Atlantis über mein Verschwinden informiert haben, aber sie werden uns hier nicht finden, keiner außer mir kennt diesen Ort.“

Er kam zu Alberts Liege und streckte die Hand aus. Er beugte sich zu Alberts Gesicht hinunter und griff nach Alberts seidigen Haaren.

„Ich muss mich noch um ein paar Dinge kümmern, aber wenn ich wieder komme werden wir beide sehr viel Spaß miteinander haben. Und ich werde mir nehmen, was mir gehört, mein hübscher Albert“, zischte er in sein Ohr und Albert erschauerte mit Widerwillen.

Der Commander richtete sich wieder auf und lachte böse. „Ich bin bald wieder da und dann werden wir beide uns amüsieren.“

Er drehte sich um und verließ den Raum. Albert starrte ihm entsetzt nach und fühlte sich entsetzlich allein und hilflos, so wie damals, als er seine menschliche Familie hatte verlassen müssen, um unter seinesgleichen zu leben.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Albert hatte ein paar Minuten versucht, sich aus seiner misslichen Lage zu befreien, aber das Kraftfeld oder was immer es auch sein mochte, hielt ihn fest auf die Liege gedrückt.

„Albert.“ Albert glaubte im ersten Moment, sich verhört zu haben, dass ihm seine Sinne einen Streich spielten, aber dann hörte er es noch einmal. „Albert!“

Er drehte den Kopf und glaubte, seinen Augen nicht trauen zu können, als er Ronon Dex in der Tür stehen sah.

„Ronon? Wie kommen Sie denn hierher?“ Fragte er fassungslos.

Ronon schüttelte den Kopf. „Das ist jetzt nicht wichtig, Albert. Ich muss Sie erst befreien, ich befürchte, dass er bald wiederkommt.“

Albert wies mit dem Kopf zu der Konsole. „Gehen Sie dort an die Konsole. Ich habe mir die Tasten gemerkt.“

Ronon warf einen Blick zurück in den dunklen Gang und griff seine Waffe fester. Dann huschte er in den Raum und stellte sich vor die Konsole. Albert erklärte ihm, welche Tasten er drücken musste und nach ein paar Sekunden spürte Albert erleichtert, wie das Gewicht, das ihn niederdrückte, weniger wurde. Ronon sah immer wieder wachsam zur Tür, aber schließlich war Albert in der Lage, sich von der Liege zu erheben, immer noch ein wenig benommen und langsam.

Ronon ergriff seinen Arm und zog ihn in den dunklen Gang. „Wir müssen ein Versteck suchen, wir kommen im Moment nicht zu dem Stargate. Und Sie sind noch nicht in der Lage, sich richtig zu verteidigen.“

Albert folgte Ronon durch den Gang zu einem anderen Raum. „Ist er alleine?“ Fragte er leise.

Ronon nickte. „Ich glaube, ja. Ich habe weder Dronen, noch irgendwelche anderen Wraith gesehen, und auch keine Hybridwesen von Michael. Ich habe mich hier ein wenig umgesehen, Sie waren einige Stunden bewusstlos und so lange konnte ich nichts unternehmen, weil ich Sie nicht alleine von diesem Feld hätte befreien können.“

Er zuckte die Schultern und grinste. „Ich kann kämpfen, aber Computer...“

Albert lächelte ihn an. „Sie haben das großartig gemacht, Ronon.“ Ronon öffnete eine Lüftungsklappe und lehnte sie ein wenig schief an.

„Wir müssen eine falsche Spur legen. Er wird Ihr Fehlen bald bemerken und zu suchen anfangen.“

Albert nickte und überließ Ronon die Führung. Der große Mann von Sateda hatte jahrelange Erfahrung damit, Wraith in die Irre zu führen, er wusste genau, was er tat und Alberts Gehirn arbeitete immer noch langsamer als gewöhnlich.

Ronon huschte in einen anderen Raum und tat dort das Gleiche, dann winkte er Albert zu. „Ich habe das Zimmer entdeckt, in das er Sie wahrscheinlich bringen wollte, um Sie zu... Dort werden wir auf ihn warten. Er wird nicht vermuten, dass Sie wir ihn dort erwarten, zumindest nicht sofort. Das verschafft uns die Zeit, die wir brauchen, bis Sie wieder erholt sind, Albert.“

Albert nickte nur und folgte Ronon zu dem Zimmer. Er schauderte, als er das Bett an der Wand gegenüber der Tür sah. Es war klar, wofür der Commander der Königin dieses Bett hatte nutzen wollen. Am Kopfende konnte Albert Ketten sehen, mit denen er Albert sicher hatte fesseln wollen. Wahrscheinlich konnten sie energetisch verstärkt werden, damit Albert sich nicht befreien konnte, während der Commander mit ihm 'spielte'...  
Ronon zog ihn in eine Nische hinter der Tür und dann konnten sie nichts anderes tun, als darauf zu warten, dass der hässliche Wraith Alberts Verschwinden bemerkte.

„Wie sind Sie hierher gekommen, Ronon?“ Wisperte Albert und versuchte, in der Dunkelheit Ronons Gesicht zu erkennen.

„Sie waren allein beim Gate und ich war zu unruhig um zu schlafen. Ich habe Ihren Notruf aufgefangen und habe gerade noch gesehen, wie er Sie durch das Tor getragen hat. Ich konnte ihm folgen, bevor das Wurmloch sich geschlossen hat. Leider war keine Zeit mehr, um auf Hilfe zu warten, weil ich nicht gesehen habe, welche Adresse er gewählt hat. Er hat mich nicht bemerkt weil ich einige Meter hinter ihm war und er war so damit beschäftigt, Sie zu diesem Labor zu tragen, dass er wohl gar nicht an die Möglichkeit gedacht hat, es könnte ihm jemand folgen.“

Albert schluckte. „Das hätten Sie nicht tun müssen, Ronon, Sie wussten nicht, was Sie erwarten würde, wie viele hier sind.“

Ronon spähte durch den Türspalt und blickte dann wieder zu Albert.

„Wir sind ein Team, Albert. Sie haben mich doch auch nicht zurückgelassen.“

„Das war etwas anderes.“ Ronon schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, war es nicht, Albert. Wir sind ein Team und Sie sind mein Freund. Ich würde Sie nie im Stich lassen. Ich habe das Motto gehört, nachdem die Marines leben und handeln und Major Lorne hat mir die Bedeutung erklärt: 'Semper Fi' – immer treu. Das gilt auch für unser Team, Albert.“

Albert schluckte tief bewegt und lächelte Ronon an. „Ja, Ronon, Du hast recht. Es ist eine Ehre, Dich zum Freund zu haben“, wisperte er heiser.

Ronon lächelte ihn an, aber dann hob er gleichzeitig mit Albert den Kopf.

„Er hat Deine Flucht bemerkt.“ Albert nickte. Ronon hob seine Waffe und dann warteten sie angespannt darauf, dass der Commander in diesen Raum kommen würde. Sie hörten ihn knurren und durch die Gänge eilen und verhielten sich völlig still, bis sie einen Schatten in der Tür auftauchen sahen. Der Commander trat in den Raum und Ronon hob seine Waffe und schoss dreimal hintereinander.

Der Commander fuhr mit einem Heulen herum und Ronon schoss ein viertes Mal. Der Wraith heulte noch einmal und fiel dann bewusstlos zu Boden.

Albert starrte Ronon an. „Du hast auf Betäuben gestellt?“ Fragte er fassungslos. Ronon starrte voller Ekel auf Alberts Peiniger.

„Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre, dann wäre der Bastard jetzt tot. Aber ich habe in den letzten Wochen einiges über Eure Gesetze erfahren. Ich wusste nicht, ob es für Dich nach Euren Gesetzen ein Problem ist, wenn er getötet wird. Außerdem wollte ich Dir die Entscheidung überlassen. Vielleicht hast Du etwas - anderes mit ihm vor“, knurrte er.

Er schleifte den bewusstlosen Körper zum Bett und Albert beeilte sich, Ronon zu helfen. Sie zogen den Wraith auf das Bett und legten ihm die Ketten an. Albert hatte richtig vermutet, die Ketten konnten mit einem Kraftfeld verstärkt werden und für Albert war es kein Problem, diese Kraftfelder zu aktivieren, nachdem sie ihn an Händen und Füssen gefesselt hatten.

Albert starrte auf den widerlichen Commander und erschauerte vor Widerwillen.

„Nein, ich habe nicht vor, mich an ihm – zu nähren“, antwortete er heiser vor Ekel.

Ronon lachte grimmig. „Das kann ich mir vorstellen. Mir würde da auch schlecht werden. Können Wraith sich übergeben?“ Er wandte sich zu Albert um.

Albert schnaubte. „Allerdings. Manchmal ist es einfacher, etwas schnell wieder los zu werden, als zu warten, bis der Körper das Gift bekämpft hat. Außerdem essen wir bis zur Jugend und sind in der Kindheit viel anfälliger gegen Gifte und Krankheiten. Da ist es manchmal unvermeidlich.“

Er blickte Ronon an. „Wir müssen zum Tor. Ich weiß die Adresse der Anlage nicht, aber ich kann Atlantis anwählen.“

Ronon nickte. „Ja, ich weiß, Albert. Ich erkläre Dir den Weg zum Tor und Du holst Hilfe.“  
Er blickte zu dem Commander, der immer noch bewusstlos war.  
„Ich habe schon mehr Wraith in Schach gehalten. Er wird nicht entkommen. Sollte mir keine andere Wahl bleiben, werde ich nicht zögern, dieses Monster zu erschießen.“

Albert nickte. „Ja, Ronon. Das solltest Du auch nicht, denn dieses Exemplar meiner Rasse ist genau das – ein Monster“, sagte er ernst.

Die beiden ungleichen Freunde sahen sich an und lächelten. Gemeinsam würden sie dafür sorgen, dass Monster wie dieser Commander keine Chance hatten, das wofür sie alle kämpften zu zerstören.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Albert saß in der Cafeteria von Atlantis mit Ronon zusammen, Rodney und Cameron gegenüber und lächelte seine drei Freunde glücklich an.

Er hatte Ronon mit dem Commander zurückgelassen und war durch das Tor nach Atlantis gelangt, Ronon hatte Albert seinen Sender mit dem Code gegeben und Albert hatte Hilfe von Atlantis geholt, nachdem es ihm zuvor gelungen war, die Toradresse des Planeten in einem der Computer ausfindig zu machen.

Raven und Cameron, die in Atlantis die Führung übernommen hatten, nachdem Todd und Colonel Sheppard auf einem der Siedlerplaneten weilten, hatten alles notwendige veranlasst, und sie hatten nicht nur den Commander gefangen genommen, der in der Zwischenzeit aufgewacht war und von Ronon noch einmal betäubt worden war, sie hatten auch gleich ein Team auf dem Planeten gelassen, um Michaels unbekanntes Labor zu erforschen. Das Team bestand aus Wissenschaftlern von Atlantis und Wraith von Germanus Basis-Schiff. Rodney würde sich später dort auch noch umschauen, aber jetzt genoss Albert es, dass er mit dreien seiner menschlichen Freunde zusammensitzen und Kaffee trinken konnte.

Die Königin war einige Tage zuvor persönlich nach Atlantis gekommen und hatte Mr. Woolsey, Cameron und Raven von dem Verschwinden ihres Commanders berichtet. Sie hatte auch die Vermutung geäußert, das der Commander auf Rache aus war und versuchen würde, Albert in seine Hände zu bekommen und hatte sich als Geisel zur Verfügung gestellt, um die Allianz von ihrer eigenen Aufrichtigkeit zu überzeugen.

Raven und Mr. Woolsey waren sehr misstrauisch gewesen, aber Cameron hatte darum gebeten, ihr zu vertrauen und sie als Gast zu behandeln, nicht als Gefangene. Bisher hatte sie sich dieses Vertrauens würdig erwiesen und die Bestrafung des Commanders Raven überlassen. Raven hatte entschieden, erst mit Kilian zu sprechen, da ihm als Alberts Gefährten das letzte Wort in der Angelegenheit zustand.

„Du hast es wirklich geschafft, der Königin einen Namen zu geben? Sie hat das akzeptiert?“ Fragte Albert Cameron völlig verblüfft.

Cameron lächelte gutgelaunt und trank einen Schluck Kaffee. „Ja, das hat sie. Sie hat mir sogar dafür gedankt.“

Albert sah ihn kopfschüttelnd an. „Ich fand es schon erstaunlich, dass alle Commander ihre Namen sofort akzeptiert haben – aber eine Königin! Erzähl! Wie heißt sie und wie hast Du das geschafft?“

Cameron stellte grinsend die Tasse ab und begann zu erzählen.

 

_Cameron stand neben Raven auf dem Kai und wartete darauf, dass die Königin aus ihrem Späher-Schiff stieg. Sie hatte Atlantis über Hyperfunk über das Verschwinden ihres Commanders und den vermutlichen Grund informiert und angeboten, selbst nach Atlantis zu kommen und dort zu bleiben, bis der Commander gefunden und bestraft worden war._

_Sie war noch genauso schön, wie Cameron sie in Erinnerung hatte, als sie ihr Schiff verließ, diesmal in einem dunkelgrünen Kleid, das ihre wundervollen Haare noch mehr leuchten ließ._  
 _Raven knurrte und warf ihm einen finsteren Blick zu, Cameron hatte ihm einen lockeren telepathischen Kontakt erlaubt und sein Gefährte war offensichtlich nicht erfreut darüber, dass Cameron die Schönheit der Königin so zu würdigen wusste._

_Cameron lächelte ihn an und beruhigte ihn mit einem Gedanken voller Zärtlichkeit bis Raven sich wieder entspannte._

_„Willkommen in Atlantis, Lady“, sagte er dann kühl und neigte leicht den Kopf._

_„Danke, Commander Raven. Ich bedauere es sehr, dass die Umstände für uns alle so unerfreulich sind. Colonel Mitchell, Mr. Woolsey“, begrüßte sie auch die beiden Menschen höflich.Raven deutete zur Stadt hin und die kleine Prozession verließ den Kai und ging auf die Stadt zu._

_Cameron hatte Raven nach dem langen Gespräch mit der Königin beiseite gezogen und ihn darum gebeten, sie nicht als Gefangene, sondern als Gast zu behandeln._  
 _Und er hatte darum gebeten, alleine mit ihr sprechen zu dürfen._

_Nach kurzem Zögern hatte Raven schließlich zugestimmt. Cameron hatte die Königin persönlich zu ihrem Gästequartier begleitet und sie um ein Gespräch unter vier Augen gebeten._

_Die goldenen Augen der Königin ruhten eine Weile nachdenklich auf ihm._

_„Natürlich, Colonel Mitchell. Immerhin habe ich es Ihnen zu verdanken, dass ich ein Quartier bewohnen darf und nicht eine Zelle in Ihrem Gefängnistrakt. Kommen Sie herein.“_

_Cameron betrat das Quartier und wies auf den Balkon. „Warum unterhalten wir uns nicht dort? Der Ausblick ist wunderschön.“ Sie nickte. „Gerne Colonel.“_

_Eine Weile standen sie auf dem Balkon und betrachteten die Türme von Atlantis und das Meer._

_Cameron lehnte sich schließlich mit dem Rücken an das Geländer und sah die Königin an._

_„Was halten Sie davon, ebenfalls einen Namen zu bekommen?“_

_Sie betrachtete ihn eine Weile ausdruckslos. „Einen Namen? Sie meinen einen 'menschlichen' Namen?“_

_Cameron nickte. „Ich weiß, dass dies für eine Königin normalerweise weder üblich noch notwendig ist. Aber Sie haben ein Problem, wenn es um die Allianz geht. Niemand wird Sie hier mit dem Titel_ _'Meine Königin' ansprechen. Und auch nicht mit 'MyLady'. 'Lady' alleine ist aber oft respektlos gemeint und demütigt Sie vor Ihrer Crew. Ein Name, zusammen mit dem Titel 'Königin' oder 'Lady' würde dieses Problem vermeiden. Und es würde niemanden aus der Allianz zwingen, Sie als Herrscherin anerkennen zu müssen.“_

_Die Königin lächelte leicht. „Sie sind ein sehr fähiger Diplomat, Colonel Mitchell. Ich verstehe so langsam, weshalb die Commander der Allianz Ihre Namensvorschläge so willig akzeptiert haben.“_

_Sie musterte ihn nachdenklich. „Und welchen Namen würden Sie mir geben?“ Fragte sie neugierig._

_Cameron lächelte sie an. „Athena“, sagte er ernst._

_„Athena.“ Die junge Königin lauschte auf den Klang des Namens und lächelte Cameron dann an. „Der Name hat einen schönen Klang. Was bedeutet er in Ihrer Sprache, Colonel Mitchell?“_

_Cameron erwiderte das Lächeln und räusperte sich._

_“Athena war eine sehr bedeutende Göttin in der Antike der Erde. Sie ist eigentlich eine Göttin der 'Griechen', eines bedeutenden Volkes unserer frühen Geschichte, aber sie wurde von sehr vielen anderen Völkern ebenfalls angebetet. Sie ist die Göttin der Weisheit, des Kampfes und der Kunst gewesen und ich denke wirklich, dass der Name dieser außergewöhnlichen Göttin angemessen wäre für Sie.“_

_Die Königin neigte den Kopf zur Seite und betrachtete ihn amüsiert. „Der Name einer alten Göttin. Sie verstehen es wirklich zu schmeicheln, Colonel.“ Dann wurde sie ernst. „Sie haben recht, Colonel Mitchell. Ein Name würde einige Probleme lösen, die zur Zeit einem echten Bündnis entgegenstehen und der Name, den sie gewählt haben, ist sowohl ehrenvoll, als auch sehr schön. Ich werde Ihren Vorschlag annehmen. Ich werde den Namen Athena in Zukunft tragen, zusammen mit dem Titel 'Lady'.“_

_Cameron neigte den Kopf und lächelte die junge Königin an. „Danke, Lady Athena. Es ehrt mich, dass Sie meinen Vorschlag akzeptieren. Und ich bin mir sicher, dass wir bald ein echtes Bündnis haben und treu zueinander stehen werden.“_

 

Cameron verstummte und Albert blickte ihn erstaunt an. „Das hast Du wirklich wunderbar gemacht, Cameron. Ich hätte nie geglaubt, dass eine Königin einen Namen, von einem Menschen vorgeschlagen, akzeptieren würde. Aber es ist phantastisch und es löst das Problem mit der Anrede auf wunderbare Art und Weise.“

Rodney nickte. „Allerdings. Es funktioniert perfekt und keiner fühlt sich mehr unbehaglich. Ich glaube wirklich, dass wir bald eine echte Allianz mit ihr haben.“

Er lächelte Albert an. „Die Umstände sind zwar sehr unerfreulich, aber ich finde es trotzdem schön, dass ich Dich so schnell wiedersehen konnte, Albert. Wirst Du jetzt mit einem Schiff zurückkehren?“

Albert schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein. Commander Raven hat die Stardust kontaktiert. Kilian ist auf dem Weg hierher. Er wird über die Bestrafung für den Commander entscheiden. Ich hoffe, dass wir bald die Adressen entschlüsseln und das Stargate voll nutzen können, dann haben wir eine problemlose Verbindung zwischen Atlantis und der Anlage. Ich muss hier warten, bis endgültig entschieden ist, was mit dem Commander passieren wird.“

Ronon knurrte erbost. „Ich weiß, was ich machen würde“, brummte er und Albert lächelte ihn an. „Ja,, Ronon, ich verstehe Dich sehr gut. Aber wir müssen uns trotzdem an unsere Gesetze halten. Ich denke aber, dass es auf die Lösung hinauslaufen wird, die Dir am liebsten wäre.“

„Das hoffe ich. Er hat nichts anderes verdient, nachdem, was er Dir antun wollte.“

Albert legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Du hast es ja verhindert, Ronon.“

Ronon räusperte sich verlegen und zuckte die Schulter. „Nun, wie ich schon sagte: Wir sind ein Team – Semper Fi - wie es auf der Erde so schön heißt. Wann kommt Kilian denn?“

Albert lächelte glücklich. „Morgen. Morgen werde ich Kilian wiedersehen.“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Semper Fi kommt eigentlich von 'Semper Fidelis', ist lateinisch und heißt wörtlich übersetzte: 'Immer treu'.  
> Es erschien mir für die besondere Freundschaft zwischen Ronon und Albert als ein schönes Symbol, dieses Motto der Marines als Überschrift zu wählen.


	15. Das Urteil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ronon hat Albert aus der Gefangenschaft des fremden Commanders gerettet. Was wird jetzt mit dem Commander geschehen?  
> Wie wird seine Strafe ausfallen?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist also ein neues Kapitel von Alberts Geschichte! Ich habe eine Weile über die Srafe des Commanders nachdenken müssen, ich hoffe, Ihr seid mit der Strafe, für die ich mich entschieden habe, einverstanden und mögt mein neues Kapitel genauso sehr wie die anderen.
> 
> Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Albert stand auf dem Kai und wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass Kilian endlich sein Späher-Schiff verließ und ihn in seine Arme nahm.

Er war vor wenigen Minuten gelandet, aber für Albert fühlte es sich wie eine Ewigkeit an und er konnte es kaum noch abwarten, seinen Gefährten endlich wieder in den Armen halten zu können. Er konnte sich ein Leben ohne Kilian überhaupt nicht mehr vorstellen, und seine Bedenken wenige Wochen zuvor waren ihm inzwischen völlig unverständlich.

Er seufzte erleichtert, als er Kilian sah, der sein Schiff jetzt verließ und auf ihn zueilte. Er lief Kilian entgegen und warf sich in seine Arme, ein Verhalten, das Wraith normalerweise nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigten, aber das war ihm im Augenblick völlig egal.  
Das hier war Atlantis und jeder wusste, was der widerliche Commander von Lady Athena versucht hatte ihm anzutun. Albert war sich sicher, dass es niemanden aus Atlantis stören würde, wenn er sich begeistert in die Arme seines Gefährten warf.

Kilian presste ihn an sich und vergrub das Gesicht in Alberts duftender, seidiger Mähne. Albert schmiegte sich so eng an Kilians schlanken Körper, wie er nur konnte und atmete den unwiderstehlichen Duft seines Gefährten ein.  
Er konnte riechen und fühlen, dass Kilian frisch genährt war und seufzte sehnsüchtig. Er sehnte sich danach, in seinen Armen zu liegen und alles um sich herum zu vergessen.

Kilian hob schließlich den Kopf und sah Albert aufmerksam an. Er hob eine Hand und streichelte Alberts Gesicht mit einer solchen Zärtlichkeit, dass Albert schlucken musste, weil er plötzlich einen Kloß im Hals spürte.

„Hat er Dir irgendetwas angetan?“ Kilians Stimme war rau vor Schmerz und Albert wusste sofort, dass sein Gefährte, seine andere Hälfte, das eine Wesen in diesem Universum, das ihn vollständig machte, sich selbst dafür hasste, dass er nicht da gewesen war, um ihn zu beschützen und zu retten.

Er küsste Kilian und drückte ihn an sich.

„Nicht, Kilian, bitte. Ich will nicht, dass Du glaubst, Du hättest mich im Stich gelassen oder so etwas ähnliches. Das hast Du nicht. Es war einfach Pech, dass er genau in dem Moment das Tor angewählt hat, als ich alleine war. Ich habe mich dumm und unverantwortlich verhalten und ich schwöre Dir, dass ich das nie mehr tun werde. Bitte, Kilian, quäle Dich nicht. Und er hat mir nichts angetan, er hatte gar keine Gelegenheit dazu. Ronon war da und hat mich gerettet.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Ich werde ewig in seiner Schuld stehen dafür.“ Kilian bedeckte Alberts Gesicht mit Küssen. Es schien ihm völlig egal zu sein, ob sein Ruf als Commander eines großen Basis-Schiffes darunter leiden würde, dass er seinen Gefährten in der Öffentlichkeit zärtlich küsste und Albert war es genauso egal. Sie waren in Atlantis und niemand würde ihnen Zärtlichkeit als Schwäche auslegen. Wären sie nur unter fremden Wraith gewesen, hätte die Zärtlichkeit, die Kilian seinem gewählten Gefährten gegenüber zeigte, dem jungen Commander eventuell zum Verhängnis werden können.

Ein Wraith konnte seinen Gefährten, einen Worshipper oder auch einen feindlichen Wraith in der Öffentlichkeit nehmen, das war ein ein akzeptiertes Verhalten und konnte das Ansehen sogar erhöhen, aber er durfte dabei keine Zärtlichkeit oder Nachsicht zeigen.

In der Öffentlichkeit Zärtlichkeit, Nachsicht oder sogar Unsicherheit zu zeigen war in der Wraith-Kultur nicht akzeptiert und wurde als Schwäche ausgelegt, besonders dann, wenn der Wraith ein Commander oder ranghoher Offizier war.

Albert schob diese Gedanken in den hintersten Winkel seines Kopfes und erwiderte die zärtlichen Küsse sehnsüchtig, sich vage seiner Freunde bewusst, die hinter ihm standen und ihr Wiedersehen mit Wohlwollen und freundschaftlicher Belustigung beobachteten.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------

 

Albert saß mit Kilian, Raven, Justinus, Mr. Woolsey, Cameron, Ronon und Lady Athena im Konferenzraum und wünschte sich weit weg.

Leider war seine Anwesenheit bei dieser Besprechung unbedingt erforderlich, da es um die Bestrafung des Commanders ging. Eigentlich war die Bestrafung eine Angelegenheit, die nur die Wraith der Allianz betraf, aber Albert hatte darum gebeten, dass Cameron und Mr.Woolsey als Vertreter der menschlichen Bündnispartner dabei waren und Raven hatte seiner Bitte sofort entsprochen.

Kilian hatte zuerst gezögert, aber schließlich auch nachgegeben, obwohl sich Albert sicher war, dass es ihm lieber gewesen wäre, wenn sie die Angelegenheit ohne ihre menschlichen Freunde geregelt hätten. Ronon musste als Zeuge anwesend sein und Ronon teilte Kilians strikte Meinung, was die Bestrafung des Commanders anging.

Lady Athena oblag es eigentlich, die Bestrafung ihres Commanders zu bestimmen und zu vollziehen, aber sie hatte schon bei ihrer Ankunft in Atlantis deutlich gemacht, dass sie jede Entscheidung der Allianz akzeptieren und unterstützen würde.

Jetzt blickte sie zu Albert und Kilian und nickte ihnen zu.

„Ich möchte mich noch einmal entschuldigen, Kilian.“ Sie sprach den jungen Commander an und nicht Albert selbst, weil nach den Gesetzen der Wraith Kilian für Alberts Wohlergehen verantwortlich war, nachdem er seinen Besitzanspruch geltend gemacht hatte und Albert diesen akzeptiert hatte.

Albert hätte sich noch vor einigen Wochen darüber geärgert, aber seit er mit seinen Gefühlen für Kilian und der Art ihrer Beziehung im Reinen war, akzeptierte er auch die Regeln und Gesetze, die für ihre Beziehung gültig waren. Er war ein Wraith und auch wenn er viele seiner menschlichen Gewohnheiten nie ablegen würde, so wusste er inzwischen doch endlich, wohin er wirklich gehörte.

Kilian beugte leicht den Kopf vor ihr. „Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen, Lady Athena“, erwiderte er höflich. „Es war nicht Ihre Schuld. Ihr Commander hat Ihr Vertrauen missbraucht, und es war nicht zu erwarten, dass er unsere Gesetze so wenig respektieren würde.“

„Es ist sehr freundlich von Ihnen, das zu sagen, aber ich fühle mich trotzdem verantwortlich. Ich hätte sofort merken müssen, wie besessen er von Ihrem Gefährten war, egal, wie gut er es verborgen hat“, antwortete sie selbstkritisch und seufzte.  
„Er war mir immer ein guter Commander, aber seit er seinen Gefährten durch die Hoffaner Seuche verloren hat, ist er sehr verbittert. Ich hatte gehofft, dass unsere Allianz das ändern würde.“

Kilian betrachtete die junge Königin nachdenklich. Albert war versucht, sich telepathisch mit ihm zu verbinden, aber Kilian hatte ihn vor der Besprechung gebeten, das nicht zu tun, etwas, das Albert mehr erstaunt als verletzt hatte. Er würde den Wunsch seines Gefährten respektieren und es nicht tun, auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel.

„Er hatte einen Gefährten? Was ist passiert?“ Fragte er leise. Sein Gesicht war völlig ausdruckslos und Albert konnte nicht erkennen, was er dachte.

Athena lächelte traurig.

„Sie waren sehr lange zusammen, sein Partner hatte ihn als er noch sehr jung war, zum Gefährten gewählt. Sie waren fast dreitausend Jahre lang miteinander verbunden. Er war nicht nur sein Gefährte, sondern auch sein Mentor und hat ihm zuliebe auf die Ehre verzichtet, selbst mein Commander zu werden, da sein jüngerer Gefährte nicht nur ein guter Offizier ist, sondern auch ein sehr begabter Wissenschaftler. Sein Gefährte war unser Trainings-Master. Er nährte sich vor ungefähr drei Jahren an einem Überlebenden und starb einen qualvollen Tod. Das hat meinen Commander sehr verändert. Er hat nicht mehr auf sich geachtet und wurde schwermütig und verbittert.“

Sie blickte zu Albert und fügte leise hinzu: „Es entschuldigt sein Verhalten in keinster Weise, aber ich glaube, er hat einfach versucht, die Leere zu füllen. Sie sind seinem Gefährten äußerlich sehr ähnlich.“

Albert schluckte und fühlte Mitleid in sich aufsteigen. Er hatte schon es schon miterlebt, wie Wraith starben, nachdem sie sich an einem der Überlebenden genährt hatten und es war fürchterlich gewesen.  
Die Vorstellung, dass Kilian dies auch passieren könnte, jagte ihm einen eiskalten Schauer über den Rücken.

Er warf Kilian einen flüchtigen Blick zu. Sein ehemaliger Commander war auch auf diese Art gestorben und Albert wusste, dass es Kilian sehr getroffen hatte.

Er blickte zu den anderen, die am Tisch saßen und bemerkte, dass sogar Ronon nachdenklich und beeindruckt wirkte.

Raven räusperte sich. „Nun, das erklärt natürlich einiges, aber es entschuldigt sein Verhalten nicht. Es ist an Kilian, zu entscheiden, was mit ihm geschehen soll.“

Athena nickte dem Commander zu. „Natürlich, Commander Raven. Ich werde jedes Urteil akzeptieren, das sie für angemessen erachten.“

Alle blickten zu Kilian, der mit ausdrucksloser Miene aus dem Fenster starrte. Niemand sprach, alle warteten geduldig darauf, dass der junge Commander sich äußerte, aber Albert konnte in Camerons und Mr. Woolseys Gesicht sehen, dass die beiden Männer auf ein mildes Urteil hofften.

Er konnte das verstehen. Obwohl der Commander versucht hatte, ihn gegen seinen Willen zu nehmen, hoffte auch Albert darauf, dass Kilian Milde zeigen würde, auch wenn Milde vielleicht nur bedeutete, dass es ein schneller, schmerzloser Tod sein würde, anstatt eines langsamen, qualvollen. Albert wusste, dass die meisten Wraith, die so massiv gegen geltende Gesetze verstießen, insbesondere, wenn es um diese Art bindender Beziehung ging, den Tod durch das Nähren starben.

Kilian drehte den Kopf und blickte zuerst Commander Raven an, dann Lady Athena. Er sah Albert nicht an, aber er griff nach seiner Hand und streichelte sie kurz.

„Ich möchte mit ihm sprechen, allein. Danach werde ich Ihnen meine Entscheidung mitteilen, Lady Athena, Commander Raven“, verlangte er heiser.

Das war ungewöhnlich und Albert blickte seinen Gefährten erstaunt an. Normalerweise war ein solches Verhalten nicht üblich, um unkontrollierte Racheakte, die ganzen Basis-Schiffen zum Verhängnis werden konnten, zu vermeiden.

Raven runzelte die Stirn und wandte sich an Justinus. „Commander Justinus? Ist das möglich? Kann Commander Kilian alleine mit dem Commander sprechen, ohne das es Probleme geben wird?“

Justinus strich sich eine Haarsträhne zurück und blickte zu der jungen Königin.

„Wenn Lady Athena zustimmt, habe ich da keine Bedenken“, erwiderte er langsam. „Der Commander untersteht immer noch ihrer Herrschaft.“

Athena lächelte Justinus freundlich an und erwiderte dann mit ihrer angenehmen, weichen Stimme: „Lassen wir doch das Wort 'Herrschaft' lieber sein und ersetzen es durch 'Kommando', Commander Justinus. Ich möchte wirklich ein vollwertiges Mitglied der Allianz werden und auf einer 'Herrschaft' meinerseits über meine Schiffe zu bestehen, wäre da doch sicher nicht angemessen.“

Justinus verbeugte sich leicht vor ihr und Albert konnte sehen, wie beeindruckt Justinus von der jungen Königin war.

„Natürlich, Lady Athena, wie Sie es wünschen. Würden Sie Commander Kilians Anliegen zustimmen?“

Athena betrachtete Kilian einen Augenblick lang nachdenklich, dann nickte sie.

„Ja, ich habe nichts dagegen einzuwenden. Ich bin mir sicher, dass Commander Kilian diese Gelegenheit nicht zu einem billigen Racheakt nutzen wird.“

Kilian lächelte flüchtig, das erste Lächeln, das er zeigte, seit er diesen Raum betreten hatte. „Das werde ich ganz sicher nicht, Lady Athena. Vielen Dank, dass Sie mir meine Bitte gewähren.“

Raven erhob sich und machte eine Handbewegung zur Tür.

„Dann werden wir dieses Treffen erst mal unterbrechen und warten, bis Kilian mit dem Commander gesprochen hat. Dann wird sicher auch eine Entscheidung möglich sein.“

Albert erhob sich erleichtert und sah Kilian sehnsüchtig nach, als sein Gefährte den Raum verließ, um den Commander aufzusuchen. Cameron trat mit einem Lächeln zu ihm und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass er das Richtige tun wird, Albert. Komm, wir gehen mit Ronon ein bisschen trainieren. Das wird Dich auf andere Gedanken bringen und wir haben schon lange nicht mehr die Gelegenheit dazu gehabt.“

Albert nickte und folgte seinen beiden Freunden, dankbar dass er solche Freunde hatte, die immer für ihn da waren und ihn nie im Stich ließen, wenn er sie brauchte.

 

\-------------------------------------------------------

 

Albert stand auf seinem Lieblingsbalkon und betrachtete das Meer, das sich im Wind kräuselte.

Er hatte sich nach Kilians Entscheidung hierher zurückgezogen. Er brauchte ein wenig Zeit für sich und diesmal hatte Cameron das sofort gespürt und ihn nicht gedrängt, sondern nur genickt, als Albert ihm gesagt hatte, dass er alleine sein wolle.

Kilian hatte noch etliche Dinge mit Raven und Justinus zu besprechen, bevor er zu ihm kommen konnte. Lady Athena brauchte jetzt einen neuen Commander und Raven hatte Justinus gebeten, diese Aufgabe zumindest übergangsweise zu übernehmen.  
Sein eigener Stellvertreter würde solange Justinus vertreten und Justinus würde mit Lady Athena in den nächsten Tagen zu ihrem Basis-Schiff aufbrechen.

Albert seufzte, während er den leichten Wellen bei ihrem fröhlichen Tanz zusah und versuchte, seine Gefühle einzuordnen. Kilian hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, und jetzt würden alle damit leben und das Beste daraus machen müssen. Albert hoffte nur, dass sie das schaffen würden.

„Hey.“ Er fühlte Arme, die sich von hinten um seine Taille schlangen und lehnte sich leicht an die breite Brust seines Gefährten und legte seine Hände über Kilians.

„Bist Du verärgert über meine Entscheidung, Albert?“ Fragte Kilian leise. Albert schüttelte den Kopf und suchte den telepathischen Kontakt. Diesmal hieß der junge Commander ihn sofort glücklich willkommen.

'Nein, natürlich nicht, mein Liebster. Ich hatte nur ehrlich gesagt nicht damit gerechnet, dass Du soweit gehen würdest.'

'Wo sollte er hingehen, wenn wir ihn verstoßen, Albert? Das würde doch seine Einsamkeit und Verbitterung nur verstärken.'

'Ja ich weiß, ich fühle mich nur unbehaglich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich ihn ziemlich oft sehen werde.'

'Das wirst Du wahrscheinlich gar nicht. Und Du wirst nie alleine mit ihm sein. Außerdem weiß ich, dass er Dir nie wieder zu nahe kommen wird. Ich konnte es fühlen, als ich mit ihm mental verbunden war.'

Albert entspannte sich etwas und lächelte. Kilian sah sein Gesicht nicht, aber er fühlte Alberts Lächeln in seinem Kopf und entspannte sich auch.

'Ich konnte ihn nicht zum Tode verurteilen, nicht nachdem ich wusste, was seinem Gefährten widerfahren ist. Wir sind erst seit einigen Wochen zusammen und die Vorstellung Dich zu verlieren ist unerträglich. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, was es für ihn nach dreitausend Jahren bedeutet hat.'

'Ja, ich weiß, Kilian. Mir geht es genauso. Ich bin froh, dass er eine Chance erhält. Aber wird er sie auch nutzen?'

Kilian lächelte jetzt auch, Albert fühlte es und schmiegte sich enger an ihn.

'Ich bin mir ganz sicher. Er bat als erstes darum, baden zu dürfen.'

'Oh. Das ist sehr gut. Er hat es wirklich nötig.' Albert drehte den Kopf, um Kilian anblicken zu können. 'Wie hast Du Dr. Zelenka davon überzeugt, dass er den Commander in sein Team aufnimmt? Dr. Zelenka ist nun wirklich sehr – speziell.'

Kilian grinste ihn an. 'Das war erstaunlich einfach. Er meinte nur, er wäre sicher nicht in Gefahr, von dem Commander ins Bett gezwungen zu werden und schlimmer als Rodney könne er bei der Arbeit sicher nicht sein. Er arbeite lieber mit einem schweigsamen Wraith-Wissenschaftler, als mit Rodney McKay...'

Albert lachte und schüttelte den Kopf. 'Na, darauf bin ich wirklich gespannt. Er wird einen Namen brauchen.'

Kilian zuckte die Schultern. 'Darum werden sich entweder Cameron oder Dr. Zelenka kümmern. Ich glaube, es wird ihm gut tun, eine Weile nur als Wissenschaftler zu arbeiten, das wird ihn ablenken und er ist wirklich gut, sonst hätte er Michaels Labor nicht so nutzen können.'

'Ja, da hast Du wohl recht. Ich bin gespannt, wer ihm einen Namen geben wird, Cameron oder Radek.' Er grinste, als er an den kleinen Tschechen dachte, der schon so manchen großen Marine unter den Tisch getrunken hatte und gestandene Offiziere das Fürchten lehrte.

Er wurde ernst und sah Kilian tief in die Augen.  
„Ich liebe Dich, Kilian“, sagte er ernst und sehnsüchtig. Kilian drückte ihn fest an sich und küsste ihn voller Leidenschaft.

„Ich liebe Dich auch, mein schöner Albert“, antwortete er heiser, als er sich von seinen Lippen wieder löste.

Eine Weile sahen sie sich nur tief in die Augen, dann drehte Kilian Albert behutsam ganz zu sich um. Er küsste ihn zärtlich und schob ihn dann sanft ein Stückchen von sich fort, um ihn besser anschauen zu können.

„Ich hatte vorhin noch ein Gespräch mit Commander Raven und Cameron, Albert. Du hast Raven nie darum gebeten, aber ich weiß, wie wichtig es für Dich wäre und Cameron sieht das auch so. Und Raven hat schließlich auch zugestimmt. Er hatte Bedenken, ob es vielleicht nicht gut für Dich wäre, aber ich glaube, das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Er wird alles Notwendige in die Wegen leiten und wir werden in wenigen Tagen aufbrechen.“

Albert sah Kilian verwirrt an. Er war noch so überwältigt davon, dass er Kilian endlich seine Liebe mit Worten gestanden hatte und Kilian ihm auch gesagt hatte, dass er ihn liebte, dass er nicht wusste, was er von dem Themenwechsel halten sollte.

„Aufbrechen? Wohin denn?“ Fragte er wachsam und ein wenig enttäuscht davon, dass Kilian ihn nicht mehr küsste und ihm sagte, wie sehr er ihn liebte.

Sie waren immer noch telepathisch verbunden und Kilian lächelte und streichelte Alberts Wange, als er die Gefühle seines Gefährten spürte.

„Man kann auf verschiedene Arten 'Ich liebe Dich' sagen, Albert. Das hier ist meine Art. Wir werden zu dem Planeten aufbrechen, auf dem Deine Familie lebt. Raven hat die ganzen Jahre immer darüber gewacht, dass den Menschen, die Dich großgezogen haben und Dich lieben, nichts geschieht. Einer Deiner Brüder ist letztes Jahr noch einmal Vater geworden, Jennifer und Raven haben dabei geholfen, Deine kleine Nichte auf die Welt zu bringen. Raven hat immer befürchtet, dass ein Wiedersehen mit ihnen Deine Zerissenheit zwischen Wraith - und Menschsein noch verstärken würde und wollte deshalb ein Wiedersehen zwischen Euch vermeiden, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass das jetzt nicht mehr der Fall sein wird. Deine Eltern haben ihn all die Jahre immer nach Dir ausgefragt und ich glaube wirklich, dass es an der Zeit ist, dass Du Deine Familie wiedersiehst , mein schöner Albert.“

Albert starrte Kilian fassunglos an, während sein Herz zu rasen begann. Dann warf er seine Arme um seinen Gefährten und küsste ihn mit all der Liebe und Leidenschaft, die er für ihn fühlte.  
"Danke." Er würde seine Familie wiedersehen. Er konnte es kaum glauben. Er würde wirklich seine Familie wiedersehen.

Er drückte Kilian ganz fest an sich und flüsterte noch einmal: "Ich liebe Dich, Kilian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jetzt ist es passiert: Die berühmten Drei Worte sind gefallen. Ich denke, dass auch Wraith diese Worte zueinander sagen, sie lieben und lachen und leiden sicher genauso wie ihre menschlichen Brüder!  
> Und dass Albert und Kilian sich wirklich lieben, ist wirklich eindeutig, also sollten sie es auch zueinander sagen dürfen.  
> Ich hoffe, Ihr seid genauso gespannt auf das Wiedersehen von Albert und seiner Familie wie ich.  
> Das nächste Kapitel kommt bald, versprochen!


	16. Familie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Albert wird endlich, nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren seine menschliche Familie wiedersehen!  
> Wird es ein freudiges Wiedersehen sein?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, hier ist das letzte Kapitel von Alberts Geschichte! Es war gleichzeitig schwierig und schön, dieses Kapitel zu schreiben und auch, wenn ich ein bisschen traurig bin, dass Alberts Geschichte jetzt zu Ende ist, so denke ich doch, dass dieses Ende ein schönes und gutes Ende ist.  
> Und natürlich werden Albert und Kilian in meinen anderen Geschichten nocht oft vorkommen, Ihr werdet also noch von den beiden hören!
> 
> Wie immer, viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Albert blickte auf den Ereignishorizont des Wurmlochs und zögerte. Er hatte schon so oft ein Stargate benutzt, aber der Anblick der blauen Wellen, die Wasser so ähnlich sahen und doch etwas völlig anderes waren, faszinierte ihn immer noch so sehr wie am ersten Tag.

Dies war aber nicht der Grund, weshalb er jetzt zögerte. Nein, heute zögerte er aus einem anderen Grund. Wenn er durch dieses Wurmloch trat, würde er seine Familie wiedersehen, seine menschliche Familie.

Er hatte sich all die Jahre verzweifelt danach gesehnt, die Menschen, die ihn großgezogen hatten, wiederzusehen, aber jetzt, wo es so bald geschehen würde, verspürte er Angst. Was würde passieren, wenn er ihnen gegenüberstand?

Würde er sie wiedererkennen? Würden sie ihn noch lieben? Er schluckte und versuchte, einen Schritt nach vorne zu machen, aber seine Füße gehorchten ihm nicht.

Plötzlich spürte er eine Hand auf seiner Schulter. Er drehte den Kopf und sah in das schöne Gesicht seines Gefährten Kilian, der ihn liebevoll anlächelte.

„Komm, mein schöner Albert“, sagte sein Gefährte, der junge, beeindruckende Wraith-Commander sanft. „Es wird Zeit, dass Du Deine Familie endlich wiedersiehst.“

Albert holte tief Luft und nickte. „Ja, Du hast recht, es wird Zeit“, erwiderte er heiser.

Die Hand auf seiner Schulter gab ihm die Sicherheit, die er brauchte. Er machte einen Schritt und trat durch das Wurmloch, um auf der anderen Seite der Galaxie den Planeten zu betreten, auf dem seine Familie lebte und darauf wartete, dass er sie besuchte.

Kilian lächelte leicht und folgte ihm dann entschlossen durch den Ereignishorizont.

 

\---------------------------------------------------

 

Der Planet war dicht bewaldet. Das Stargate stand einsam inmitten einer Lichtung, von großen, dunklen Bäumen umgeben.

Albert blickte sich neugierig um. Der Anblick war ihm vertraut, obwohl er als Kind nur sehr selten hier gewesen war. Seine Eltern hatten nicht gewollt, dass er mit seinen Freunden oder Geschwistern in der Nähe des Tores spielte und er hatte diesen Platz das letzte Mal vor fünfundzwanzig Jahren gesehen, als er unglücklich und krank vor Angst diesen Planeten verlassen hatte, um auf einem Basis-Schiff zu leben.

Damals war es dunkle Nacht gewesen und ein Sturm hatte die Bäume gepeitscht.

Kilian trat hinter ihm durch das Wurmloch. Raven und Cameron standen neben dem Stargate und warteten schweigend und geduldig darauf, dass Albert zu ihnen kam, um mit ihnen zu der Siedlung zu gehen, in der seine Familie lebte.

Raven hatte darauf bestanden, dass er mitkam, da er all die Jahre über das Wohlergehen der Menschen, die Albert aufgezogen hatten, gewacht hatte und die Dorfbewohner ihn zumindest flüchtig kannten.

Cameron hatte darum gebeten, ebenfalls mitkommen zu dürfen, um den Menschen zu zeigen, dass sie keine Angst vor den drei Wraith haben mussten, die plötzlich auf ihrem Planeten auftauchten.  
Außerdem wollte er gerne das kleine Mädchen wiedersehen, dem Raven und Jennifer auf die Welt geholfen hatten.

Albert machte einige zögernde Schritte vorwärts und sah sich nach Kilian um. Kilian lächelte ihn liebevoll an.

„Sie warten auf Dich, Albert. Und ich bin bei Dir. Komm jetzt“, Ermutigte er seinen unsicheren Gefährten und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter.

Raven hatte den Planeten zwei Tage zuvor besucht und Alberts Familie auf den Besuch ihres Sohnes vorbereitet. Er hatte sie auch darum gebeten, sie nicht am Gate zu erwarten, er kannte Albert gut genug, um zu wissen, dass Albert die Zeit, die sie brauchten, um vom Tor zur Siedlung zu gelangen, sicherlich dazu nutzen wollte, um sich auf das Wiedersehen mit seinen menschlichen Eltern vorzubereiten.

Raven stand schweigend neben Cameron, die Hand in einer besitzergreifenden Geste auf seine Schulter gelegt. Albert lächelte, als er das frische, dunkelrote Mal an Camerons Hals sah, das vom Kragen seiner Jacke nur halb verdeckt wurde. Er war immer wieder erstaunt, wie vollständig sich Cameron innerhalb der kurzen Zeit von nur einem Jahr in das Leben unter lauter Wraith an Bord eines Basis-Schiffes integriert hatte.  
Er trug ihre Kleider, lebte völlig nach ihrem Rhythmus und hatte seinem Gefährten, einem bedeutenden Commander, der das Flaggschiff einer Allianz von zwölf großen Basis-Schiffen kommandierte, noch nie Schande bereitet, obwohl die Gesetze und Regeln der Wraith-Kultur für einen Menschen sehr kompliziert und teilweise unverständlich erscheinen mussten. Worshipper brauchten normalerweise Jahre, um das zu schaffen und manche lernten es nie, egal wie lange sie auf einem Basis-Schiff lebten.

Cameron fing seinen Blick auf und lächelte ihn beruhigend an, aber er sagte nichts, sondern überließ Raven die Führung. Albert war sich sicher, dass Cameron sich anders verhielt, wenn er mit Raven alleine war, aber der junge, menschliche Colonel besaß genügend Selbstsicherheit, um Raven in der Öffentlichkeit die dominante Rolle zu überlassen, ohne sich deshalb gedemütigt zu fühlen.

Er straffte sich und nickte Raven zu. 'Ich bin soweit, Commander. Wir können gehen', sandte er ihm telepathisch zu.

Raven nickte und wandte sich ab, um zielstrebig den schmalen Pfad entlang zu gehen, der von dem Gate wegführte, geradewegs auf die versteckte Siedlung zu, in der seine Familie darauf wartete, ihn nach fünfundzwanzig Jahren endlich wiederzusehen.

 

\------------------------------------------------

 

Sie standen am Rande der Siedlung und blickten ihnen entgegen.

Albert erkannte sie sofort, obwohl er sie so viele Jahre lang nicht gesehen hatte und Menschen sich innerhalb von einer Spanne von fünfundzwanzig Jahren viel stärker veränderten als Wraith.

Sein Vater war grau geworden, aber er hatte noch die gleiche straffe und hochgewachsene Gestalt und in seinem Gesicht waren nur wenige Falten zu erkennen. Hinter seinen Eltern stand sein jüngster Bruder mit einer jungen Frau, ein kleines Mädchen auf dem Arm und einen älteren Jungen an der Hand. Seine Schwester und sein anderer Bruder waren nicht zu sehen und Albert schluckte unsicher.

Er war unwillkürlich stehen geblieben, als er seine Familie am Rande der Siedlung stehen sah. Jetzt wanderte sein Blick zu der Gestalt, die neben seinem Vater stand und er schluckte, um den Kloß in seiner Kehle los zu werden.

Seine Mutter hatte ihre herrlichen, dichten Haare, die immer noch in einem warmen, dunklen Goldton schimmerten und nur wenige silberne Strähnen aufwiesen, zu einem lockeren Knoten geschlungen und ihre Figur war noch so schlank und straff wie die eines jungen Mädchens.

Seine Mutter war immer noch die schönste menschliche Frau, die Albert jemals gesehen hatte.

Sie stand aufrecht neben ihrem Gatten und blickte zu ihm hinüber. Albert sah in ihre warmen braunen Augen, die sich mit Tränen füllten, als sie jetzt eine Hand auf ihren Mund presste, um ihren Aufschrei zu unterdrücken.

„Atus! Mein Junge, mein Sohn!“ Wisperte sie und breitete ihre Arme aus.

Albert zögerte nicht mehr. Er lief auf die Frau zu, die ihn mit so viel Liebe großgezogen hatte und warf sich in ihre Arme.

 

\----------------------------------------------------

 

Albert saß am Tisch in der Wohnstube seines Elternhauses neben seiner Mutter und sah seiner Schwester zu, die geschäftig hin und her lief, um den Tisch zu decken. Cameron hatte darauf bestanden, ihr zu helfen und nach einigem Sträuben hatte sie schließlich nachgegeben und ließ ihn die Schüsseln tragen.

Seine Schwester war die jüngste seiner Geschwister, sie war erst zwei Jahre alt gewesen, als er sie hatte verlassen müssen, aber sie hatte ihn, als er sein Elternhaus betreten hatte, mit der gleichen Freude und Liebe begrüßt, wie der Rest seiner Familie.  
Sie war zu einer wunderschönen jungen Frau herangewachsen und sah ihrer Mutter sehr ähnlich. Gesil war glücklich verheiratet und ihr Bauch wölbte sich sanft, sie würde in vier Monaten selbst Mutter werden.

Albert saß zwischen seinem Vater Gavan und seiner Mutter Linnea, seinem jüngsten Bruder Bilan gegenüber. Bilans Sohn Artos hatte sich nach anfänglicher Schüchternheit auf Kilians Schoß gesetzt, der zuerst ein wenig verblüfft gewirkt hatte, dann aber seine Rolle als Onkel mit Begeisterung akzeptiert hatte.

Bilans Frau war jetzt mit Alberts anderem Bruder in der Küche beschäftigt. Bilans kleine Tochter schien die gleiche erstaunliche Vorliebe für alte Wraith-Krieger wie Dorothy Keller-McKay zu haben.

Vielleicht spürte sie auch einfach, dass sie Raven ihr Leben verdankte, auf jeden Fall hatte die kleine Silena ihm energisch ihre Ärmchen entgegengestreckt, bis er sie hochgehoben und auf den Arm genommen hatte und sie schlief jetzt, zufrieden am Daumen nuckelnd, in den Armen des beeindruckenden Wraith-Commanders.

Gesil und Kovan, Alberts anderer Bruder, hatten beschlossen, im Elternhaus auf Albert zu warten, da sie befürchtet hatten, dass es ihrem angebeteten älteren Bruder, den sie in ihrer Kindheit vergöttert hatten, zu viel werden könnte, wenn sie alle am Dorfrand auf ihn warten würden.  
Gesils Mann war leider auf einem anderen Planeten, um dringend benötigte Vorräte zu besorgen und würde erst in einigen Tagen wiederkommen, so dass er an der Familienfeier nicht teilnehmen konnte. Albert hätte den Mann seiner Schwester gerne kennengelernt, da er, obwohl er sie so lange nicht gesehen hatte, einen starken Beschützerinstinkt ihr gegenüber empfand. Aber sie wirkte sehr glücklich und hatte ihm versichert, dass ihr Mann sie sehr liebte und gut behandelte.

Kovan hatte außerdem das Festmahl vorbereitet und war auch nach der innigen Begrüßung immer noch in der Küche beschäftigt.  
Kovan war nicht verheiratet und hatte einen Drang zu Abenteuern, der ihn immer wieder auf andere Planeten trieb.

Linnea sah ihren Ziehsohn glücklich an und streichelte seine Wange. „Wie ist es Dir ergangen, mein lieber Junge?“ Fragte sie mit ihrer weichen Stimme, mit der sie ihm so oft Gute-Nacht-Geschichten erzählt oder Schlaflieder vorgesungen hatte.

„Es ist mir gut ergangen, Mama.“ Albert legte seine Hand auf ihre und drückte sie fester an sein Gesicht. „Commander Raven hat sich all die Jahre immer gut um mich gekümmert. Ich hätte mir keinen besseren Mentor wünschen können.“

Raven warf ihm einen etwas unbehaglichen Blick zu, er war es nicht gewohnt, so gelobt zu werden, aber er lächelte Linnea an, als sie über den Tisch griff und seine Hand drückte. „Vielen Dank, Commander“, sagte sie ernst. „Wir stehen tief in Ihrer Schuld.“

Raven räusperte sich, sichtlich gerührt, obwohl er das zu überspielen versuchte. „Wir stehen in Ihrer Schuld, Linnea, nicht umgekehrt. Was Sie für uns getan haben, als Sie bereit waren, das Kind Ihrer Todfeinde aufzuziehen und ihm nicht nur eine glückliche Kindheit, sondern auch eine sichere Zukunft zu ermöglichen, ohne Rücksicht auf Ihre eigene Sicherheit, ist viel mehr, als das, was ich tun konnte.“

Gavan betrachtete sinnend seine Enkelin in den Armen des Commanders. Das süße Mädchen hatte sich an die breite Brust des Wraith gekuschelt und schien überhaupt keine Angst zu haben. Vertrauensvoll hatte sie ihr Köpfchen auf Ravens Schulter gelegt, während sie ab und zu im Schlaf leicht an ihrem Däumchen nuckelte.

Er lächelte und sah weiter zu seinem Enkel, der seine Scheu inzwischen auch gänzlich verloren hatte und den jungen Commander, auf dessen Schoß er saß, mit neugierigen Fragen bombardierte, die Kilian mit großer Geduld lächelnd beantwortete.

„Nun, auch wenn es leider nicht auf die gesamte Galaxis zutrifft, aber wir auf diesem Planeten und Ihre Allianz sind ganz sicher keine Todfeinde, Commander Raven“, sagte er leise und Raven neigte den Kopf.

„Da haben Sie recht, Gavan. Ich bin auch nicht nur hier, um Sie wieder mit Albert zu vereinen, sondern auch, um Ihnen den Beitritt in unsere Allianz vorzuschlagen. Wir können später über die Bedingungen sprechen, wenn es Ihnen recht ist.“

Gavan betrachtete den Wraith-Commander eine Weile nachdenklich. „Die Zeiten haben sich geändert. So viele Jahre waren wir nur darauf bedacht, uns zu verstecken und diesen Ort geheim zu halten. Eine Allianz wäre sicher für uns von Vorteil, aber das kann ich nicht alleine entscheiden. Das werden die Dorfältesten zu entscheiden haben.“

„Natürlich, Gavan. Wir werden einige Tage hier bleiben und genug Zeit haben, um darüber sprechen und die Bedingungen auszuhandeln, unter denen ein Beitritt möglich ist, ohne Ihre Sicherheit zu gefährden.“

Gavan lächelte Raven an. „Ich hoffe sehr, dass ein Beitritt möglich sein wird. Jetzt sollten wir aber feiern, dass unser Sohn Atus, den Sie inzwischen Albert genannt haben, endlich nach so vielen Jahren zu uns zurückgekehrt ist.“

Er drückte die Hand seines Ziehsohnes und Albert lächelte seinen Vater glücklich an.  
„Ich bin so froh, Euch endlich wiederzusehen, Vater“, flüsterte er und erwiderte den festen Händedruck.

„Ich auch, mein Sohn, ich auch.“ Vater und Sohn lächelten sich an, tief bewegt, dass sie sich nach so vielen Jahren endlich wieder gefunden hatten.

Cameron hatte inzwischen zusammen mit Gesil alle Schüsseln auf den Tisch gestellt, der kaum Platz für das viele Geschirr bot und setzte sich neben Raven. Lächelnd betrachtete er das schlafende Kind in den Armen seines Gefährten.

„Ich werde Dich füttern müssen“, stellte er belustigt fest und Raven knurrte ein wenig verlegen, sorgsam darauf bedacht, das Mädchen an seiner Brust nicht aufzuwecken.

Gesil setzte sich mit Kovan an den Tisch und lachte. „Cameron hat mir erzählt, dass es in Atlantis ein kleines Mädchen gibt, das auch sich auch so gerne von Ihnen hüten lässt, Commander. Dorothy heißt sie, nicht wahr?“

Raven sah auf den goldbraunen Lockenkopf an seiner Schulter und strich mit dem Daumen behutsam über die zarte Wange. „Ja, Dorothy. Sie ist wirklich bezaubernd.“

Gesil lächelte sehnsüchtig. „Ich weiß, dass es eigentlich völlig egal sein sollte.“ Sie strich zärtlich über ihren gewölbten Bauch. „Aber ich hätte gerne eine kleine Tochter.“

Albert räusperte sich und Gesil blickte ihn fragend an. „Ja, Atus?“ Sie zögerte. „Ich sollte mich an Albert gewöhnen. Aber für uns warst Du immer Atus.“

„Das ist in Ordnung so, Schwester. Ich fände es wunderbar, wenn Ihr mich weiter so nennen würdet. Du wirst eine gesunde Tochter bekommen. Ich kann ihre Lebenskraft fühlen. Sie ist stark und gesund“, sagte er leise und Gesil strahlte ihn an. „Wirklich? Du kannst das spüren?“

Albert nickte. „Ja. Kilian und Raven sicher auch, nicht wahr?“ Kilian und Raven nickten unisono. „Ja, Du bekommst eine Tochter. Sie ist gesund und stark“, bestätigte Kilian Alberts Behauptung.

Gesil blinzelte und wischte sich eine Träne aus dem Augenwinkel. „Das ist wunderbar, vielen Dank, Atus.“

Cameron räusperte sich und fragte neugierig, während er die Schüsseln mit den duftenden Speisen herumreichte.

„Was heißt eigentlich 'Atus'? Hat der Name eine Bedeutung?“

Linnea streichelte die Hand ihres Ziehsohnes. „Ja, Colonel Mitchell. Atus ist ein altes Wort unserer Sprache und bedeutet 'Geschenk'. Wir hatten uns so sehr Kinder gewünscht und Atus war ein wunderbares Geschenk für uns. Wir waren so glücklich, als Commander Raven uns erlaubte, ihn großzuziehen. Was bedeutet 'Albert'?“

Cameron lächelte belustigt. „Auf der Erde gab es einen ganz bedeutenden Wissenschaftler, dessen Name 'Albert Einstein' war. Dr. McKay, Dorothys Vater und unser führender Wissenschaftler, hat ihn so genannt, da Alberts Fähigkeiten als Wissenschaftler ihn so beeindruckt haben.“

„Verstehe. Nun, dann hast Du zwei ehrenwerte Namen, Atus Albert. Und Du hast andere Menschen gefunden, die Dich genauso lieben und schätzen, wie wir das tun, mein Sohn. Ich bin sehr glücklich darüber.“

Linnea griff nach seiner Hand und Albert lächelte seine Mutter glücklich an. „Ja, Mama, ich auch.“ Er sah zu Kilian, der seinen Teller gefüllt hatte und mit Artos, seinem 'Neffen' sein Essen teilte.

„Außerdem habe ich einen geliebten Gefährten, Mama, mit dem ich mein Leben teilen kann. Kilian ist wunderbar.“

Gavan betrachtete den jungen Commander, der seinen Enkel auf dem Schoß hatte und mit ihm lachte. „Nun, dann haben wir noch einen Sohn dazu gewonnen“, sagte er ernst. „Du wirst immer bei uns willkommen sein, Kilian und genauso unser Sohn sein wie Atus.“

Kilian lächelte den Ziehvater seines gewählten Gefährten dankbar an. „Danke, Vater“, erwiderte er tief bewegt. „Es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch meine Familie zu nennen.“

Albert räusperte sich und griff entschlossen nach einer der Schüsseln. „Wir sollten jetzt Kovans Mühe würdigen und endlich sein Essen genießen, bevor es kalt wird“, sagte er entschlossen und die anderen stimmten zu und folgten seinem Beispiel.

Danach war für eine ganze Weile nur noch das leise Klappern von Geschirr und Besteck zu hören.

 

\--------------------------------------------------

 

Albert lag im weichen Gras in Kilians Armen und seufzte erregt. Sie hatten leise das Haus verlassen, als sich Cameron und seine Familie zur Ruhe begeben hatten. Raven hatte ihnen kurz zugenickt und war dann Cameron in das Gästezimmer gefolgt.

Albert hatte Kilian zu der kleinen, versteckten Lichtung geführt, auf der er früher so oft gespielt hatte und jetzt lagen sie nackt im weichen Gras und küssten und liebkosten einander zärtlich. Eine warme, weiche Brise strich über ihre erhitzten Körper hinweg und Albert zog Kilian noch dichter an sich und stöhnte heiser vor Lust. Sie waren tief gedanklich verbunden und teilten ihre Gefühle, als ob sie ein einziges Wesen seien. Kilian stieß sanft und zärtlich in ihn hinein und Albert bewegte die Hüften und kam ihm sehnsüchtig entgegen.

'Ich liebe Dich, mein Gefährte.' Kilian küsste Albert liebevoll. 'Ich liebe Dich auch, mein süßer Albert. Du bist auch mein Geschenk, Atus.' Albert lächelte an Kilians Lippen und schmiegte sich eng in die Arme des jungen Commanders.

Sie stöhnten und bewegten sich drängender, näherten sich dem Höhepunkt, ihre Vereinigung bis zur Neige auskostend.

Albert wusste nicht , wann er jemals so glücklich gewesen war. Er hatte einen wunderbaren Gefährten, er hatte seine Heimat gefunden und wundervolle Freunde. Und, er hatte nach so langer Zeit endlich seine Familie wiedergesehen, die ihn liebte und nie vergessen hatte.

Kilian beugte den Kopf zu seinem Hals hinunter und legte seine Nährhand sanft auf Alberts Brust. Albert schrie erstickt auf, als Kilian ihre Verbindung erneuerte und ihn mit seiner Lebenskraft füllte, während er gierig an seiner verletzlichen Kehle saugte. Albert bäumte sich mit einem Keuchen auf, als er von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt wurde und den Höhepunkt vollkommener Ekstase erreichte.

Kilian knurrte an seinem Hals und folgte ihm auf den Gipfel der Lust, füllte ihn mit seinem Samen und seiner kostbaren Lebenskraft.  
Stöhnend klammerten sie sich aneinander und teilten ihr Vergnügen, bis sie schließlich in das weiche Gras sanken, erschöpft und völlig befriedigt.

Eine Weile lagen sie einfach nur da und genossen das sanfte Nachglühen ihrer wunderbaren Vereinigung. Dann hob Kilian den Kopf und lächelte Albert an.

„Ich liebe Dich, mein schöner Albert.“, flüsterte er zärtlich und Albert erwiderte das Lächeln glücklich. „Ich liebe Dich auch, Kilian“, antwortete er, glücklich und zutiefst befriedigt.

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

Albert stand vor dem Stargate und sah sich ein letztes Mal um. Diesmal würde er den Planeten, auf dem er aufgewachsen war, nicht bei Nacht und Nebel verlassen, unglücklich und verängstigt, weil er einer ungewissen Zukunft entgegen sah.

Nein, dieses Mal verließ er den Planeten mit seinem Gefährten und seinen Freunden in der Gewissheit, dass es keine fünfundzwanzig Jahre dauern würde, bis er zurückkehren konnte, um seine Familie zu besuchen und wiederzusehen.

Sie hatten einige Tage hier bei seiner Familie verbracht und Raven hatte mit Kilian zusammen die Dorfältesten davon überzeugen können, ihrer Allianz beizutreten.

Kovan, sein Bruder würde sie als Vertreter nach Atlantis begleiten und Raven hatte versprochen, dass Commander Todd und John Sheppard nach Vollendung ihrer Mission selbst kommen würden, um die letzten Einzelheiten zu besprechen.

  
Albert ergriff Kilians Hand, die sein Gefährte ihm entgegenstreckte.

„Komm, mein schöner Albert. Wir werden unsere Familie bald wieder besuchen. Jetzt ist es an der Zeit, nach Hause zu gehen. Unsere Freunde warten auf uns.“

Albert nickte und lächelte seinen Gefährten an. „Ja, mein Liebster, lass uns nach Hause gehen.“

Er drehte sich um und ging Seite an Seite mit seinem Gefährten durch den Ereignishorizont in der Gewissheit, dass er seine Heimat und seinen Platz in diesem Universum gefunden hatte.

 

_Ende_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zum Schluss möchte ich noch einmal bedanken:  
> Meiner Familie, die mich so großartig unterstützt und so viel Geduld zeigt, wenn ich mit Schreiben beschäftigt bin,  
> meiner beta liz_mo, die mir sehr geholfen hat,  
> und vor allem möchte ich mich bei Euch bedanken, meinen großartigen Lesern!
> 
> Es macht riesigen Spaß, für Euch Geschichten zu schreiben und ich hoffe sehr, dass Ihr mir treu bleibt und meine anderen Geschichten von der Pegasus Allianz auch lesen werdet! Vielen Dank für Eure Treue und die vielen Kudos!


End file.
